Les secrets du passé
by ChrisJedusor
Summary: Vous connaissez tous sur le bout des doigts l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Vous connaissez celle de Lord Voldemort et de sa montée fulgurante au pouvoir. Oubliez tout cela car en vérité rien de tout cela ne s'est passé de la façon dont ces livres moldus dépeignent le monde des sorciers. Vous voulez la vraie version des faits ? C'est ici qu'il faut vous arrêtez. Débute en 1996.
1. Chapter 1

**Accroche**

« Vous connaissez tous sur le bout des doigts l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Vous connaissez celle de Lord Voldemort et de sa montée fulgurante au pouvoir. Oubliez tout cela car en vérité rien de tout cela ne s'est passé de la façon dont ces livres moldus dépeignent le monde des sorciers. Vous voulez la vraie version des faits ? Alors vous allez être surpris de savoir à quel point on vous a menti. D'un Tom Riddle n'a jamais été seul à l'orphelinat. De deux on a tout fait pour le dépeindre uniquement comme un monstre. De trois des Prophéties bien plus anciennes ont été désignées afin de stabiliser le bien et le mal. De quatre ajoutez à l'équation de nombreuses personnes qui ont eu leur rôle durant la grande Guerre. Oh oui... les journalistes ont tout simplement menti afin de mieux faire passer les atrocités de notre dernière Guerre. Croyez-moi j'en ai été la première concernée. Je suis Amélia Phelps Riddle et je rassemble actuellement dans un livre bibliographique un ensemble d'événements vécus et ou appris par des concours de circonstances... des faits que j'appellerais aujourd'hui les nombreux secrets du passé, de mon passé »


	2. Prologue

**Département des mystères, juin 1996**

 ****  
 **\- Avada Kedavra !**

Les dix dernières secondes qui avaient suivi ces paroles annonciatrices de malheur se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère des plus sulfureuses. Au ralenti, l'adolescente blessée s'était retournée brusquement vers le jet de couleur émeraude qui se dirigeait trop rapidement vers son destinataire, le percutant en pleine poitrine.

Positionnée au-dessus de la balustrade, elle se figea brusquement d'horreur, les yeux imbibés par l'image effroyable que ses deux rétines venaient d'enregistrer, elle fixa la victime paralysée d'effroi. Le regard de l'homme s'était figé sous la surprise, le sourire moqueur qu'il abordait précédemment face à son adversaire ne s'était d'ailleurs pas totalement effacé. Son corps glissa doucereusement vers l'arcade de pierre présente derrière lui, et l'étrange voile qui la recouvrait ne bougea que sur le coup de son passage.

L'enfant, dont la gorge était maintenant sèche et brûlante, ne vit même pas le sortilège bleu électrique qui frôla son oreille, trop occupée à regarder l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front alors que ses membres refusaient toujours de la faire bouger, ses yeux restèrent écarquillés un long moment là où l'adulte venait de recevoir un ultime sortilège. Impossible, songea-t-elle alors que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. Les détonations des sortilèges lui paraissaient loin, trop loin, tel un rêve dont on ne pouvait se réveiller.

Des hurlements. Un cri de rage. Elle vit son ami d'enfance, se trouvant à quelques mètres du lieu du crime et maintenu par un autre individu d'une poigne puissante, qui tentait de se débattre sans succès apparent. Avec un rire strident, moqueur, la tortionnaire chantonna des paroles qui permirent à l'enfant de sortir de sa léthargie.

 **\- J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black !**

Elle vit la femme se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Rapidement, elle commença à courir en direction de cette dernière, tenant d'une poigne ferme sa baguette avec la soudaine intention de la neutraliser. Elle envoya valser un Mangemort qui avait tenté de lui barrer le chemin ; ce dernier tomba par-dessus la rambarde où elle se trouvait après qu'elle eut lancé un Stupéfix bien placé.

 **\- J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black !**

La Mangemort jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et un sourire narquois étira sa bouche à la vue de l'enfant qu'elle avait blessé quelques minutes plus tôt - probablement bien touché à l'estomac lors du duel qui avait précédé, au vu de la couleur rougeâtre qui imbibait son pull - alors que cette dernière la poursuivait courageusement dans une course effrénée tout en évitant de nombreux sortilèges qui lui étaient destinés.

\- **J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black !**

Une sensation de fureur traversa le corps entier de l'enfant, recouvrant même la souffrance que son estomac lui procurait depuis que l'adulte devant elle l'avait grièvement blessée avec l'aide de deux de ses collègues. Et moi je vais te tuer, Lestrange ! Songea la jeune fille alors qu'une lueur écarlate s'emparait de ses yeux, habituellement si rieurs, à cette pensée malsaine.

 **-Amélia ! AMÉLIA, NON !**  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, EM'S ? REVIENS !**

Deux voix. Andrew et Hermione. Les deux seules personnes qui arrivaient toujours à relativiser les situations les plus désespérantes, ils avaient tenté de calmer le jeu depuis leur arrivée au Département des Mystères. Depuis l'écoute de cette prophétie qui l'avait complètement brisée moralement. Elle aurait pu les écouter, elle aurait pu arrêter cette course-poursuite et rejoindre le reste de ses amis maintenant protégés par les Aurors, seulement, cette femme venait non seulement de tuer le parrain de son meilleur ami, mais en plus elle aurait également pu mettre fin à sa vie quelques minutes auparavant en la blessant comme elle l'avait fait. Non, Amélia ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

L'adrénaline qui parcourait vigoureusement sa chair la déconnecta de la réalité, son esprit était embrouillé par une multitude de sentiments contradictoires alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la chevelure noire et emmêlée de Bellatrix. Celle-ci traversa l'embrasure d'une porte que l'enfant n'atteignit jamais - elle avait bien commencé à lever sa baguette en tentant désespérément de cibler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, malgré la distance qui la séparait encore de la Mangemort, mais après avoir enjambé des Mangemorts ligotés auprès de cette fameuse arcade, un homme l'attrapa fermement et la colla contre lui.

À la vue de l'individu, la lueur écarlate qui s'était installée dans ses yeux se fit plus pétillante. Menteur. Manipulateur. Seuls ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de l'enfant. La prophétie qu'ils avaient récupéré bourdonnait encore distinctement dans ses oreilles, son cœur se serra douloureusement, elle se sentait trahie et très en colère.

\- **Vous ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Menteur ! Manipulateur !** cria Amélia.

Avec une force qui la dépassait, certainement due à l'adrénaline, elle réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte qu'exerçait l'adulte sur sa personne. Maintenant à une distance raisonnable, elle tourna son regard vers l'homme d'âge mur, affublé d'yeux bleus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, qui la fixait, affligé, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- **Est-ce vrai ?... Cette prophétie, est-ce vrai ?** chuchota une première fois Amélia, incertaine.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche continua de la regarder avec tristesse, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la fureur de l'adolescente. D'un geste brusque, elle pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de l'adulte qui portait une robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre. D'un geste tremblant, elle chancela, la douleur qui provenait de sa blessure enflammant maintenant tout son buste. Cette soirée était un horrible cauchemar qui allait rapidement se terminer, elle se réveillerait dans son dortoir à Poudlard et tout irait pour le mieux ! songea l'enfant déboussolée.

\- **Baisse ta baguette, Amélia ! Tu ne veux blesser personne. Tu es en colère et je le comprends, nous en reparlerons, mais pour l'instant tu es grièvement blessée et il faut t'emmener à Saint-Mangouste. Le sortilège que tu as reçu semble s'attaquer tout doucement à tes organes vitaux, laisse les Aurors s'occuper de toi.**

- **Je m'en fiche d'être blessée !** cracha-t-elle à nouveau. **Maintenant RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! EST-CE VRAI ? ET CESSEZ DE ME REGARDER AVEC CET AIR DE PITIÉ !**

Elle ne sentait pas la douleur telle qu'elle aurait du certainement la sentir... et c'était vrai, l'adrénaline du moment devait sans doute camoufler ce qui était pourtant en train de la faire saigner, un enchantement, douloureux sur le moment, qu'avait prononcé Bellatrix. Dévor... Dévar... Dévorium ? Certainement un puissant sortilège de magie noir qui devait être traité rapidement, mais comment le vieil homme pouvait-il être déjà au courant de ce qui l'avait frappée ? Il venait d'arriver de nulle part, songea Amélia, malgré tout confuse.

\- **Je ne me répéterai pas, Amélia, baisse cette baguette !**

\- **JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES !** hurla-t-elle, furieuse, en guise de réplique.

Une veine palpita soudainement sous sa tempe alors que l'envie meurtrière qu'elle éprouvait se décuplait. La respiration saccadée, elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège quand quelqu'un derrière elle tenta de la désarmer. Rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse voir qui était l'auteur de cette traîtrise, Albus Dumbledore profita de ce moment de confusion pour la désarmer lui-même. Sa baguette retomba quelques mètres plus loin dans un éclat sonore.

\- **Dumbledore, Dumbledore !** ricana une voix forte. **Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fais espèce de vieux fou ? Comment as-tu osé ? Quand les maîtres apprendront ça ! Donne-lui ses réponses, je suis sûr que sa réaction risquerait d'être intéressante... Enfin...** (la personne s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils) **il est vrai que Bellatrix ne t'as pas raté !** remarqua soudainement l'adulte en analysant le sang sur les vêtements de l'enfant. **Tue-le ma chérie, il te ment, il te manipule, tu n'es...**

Amélia, qui se retrouvait sans arme, fixait maintenant l'endroit où se retrouvaient pratiquement tous les Mangemorts présents, attachés à des fils invisibles. En effet, les détonations étaient moins présentes, la confrontation prenait fin. Cependant, une femme se délectait de la situation. Un air fou plaqué sur son visage, elle analysait l'enfant sous tous les angles, vivement intéressée par cette jeune personne qui avait tenté une demi-heure plus tôt de l'amadouer pour que son petit groupe d'amis puisse s'enfuir de la Salle des Prophéties. Les autres Mangemorts se demandaient certainement ce que Doréa Clanders, bras droit de Lady, voulait à l'enfant, cependant Dumbledore s'empressa de lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme qui la fit taire rapidement.

- **MAIS LAISSEZ DONC PARLER CETTE FEMME PROFESSEUR ! AU MOINS, ELLE SEMBLE SAVOIR DES CHOSES !** hurla Amélia. **VOUS NE...**

Trop occupée à déverser sa colère, elle ne vit de nouveau pas les deux sortilèges qui la frappèrent de plein fouet de plusieurs côtés. Ses membres se collèrent contre elle tels de la glu avant qu'elle ne soit pétrifiée sur place et ne tombe à la renverse. Elle se retrouva donc incapable du moindre mouvement, ne sachant plus bouger ni ses jambes ni ses bras. Elle se contenta de regarder son directeur qui venait de se placer à sa hauteur alors que de ses yeux bleus coulait une larme qui traversa sa barbe argentée.

\- **Je suis désolé, Amélia, mais au vu de l'état de colère où tu es, il était préférable que l'on te pétrifie. Nous en reparlerons une fois que tu seras remise sur pied, sache juste que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je vais devoir poursuivre Harry, il semble qu'il est pu fuir ce cher Remus et poursuivre Bellatrix à ta place,** soupira Dumbledore. **L'un comme l'autre, trop impulsifs,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Des Aurors, dont Tonks, étaient arrivés pour la prendre en charge. Maintenant qu'elle était immobilisée, elle pouvait sentir une violente douleur s'abattre sur son estomac. Elle s'en fichait, cette journée était la pire de toute son existence. 


	3. Un été en pente douce

**Un été en pente douce partie 1**

Correction Ehililou

 **17 Privet Drive, 29 juillet 1996**

La pluie tombait au-dessus du ciel anglais en cet après-midi d'été. Le temps maussade qui s'était installé sur le pays depuis le début du mois de juillet ne semblait vouloir s'améliorer. Le météorologue avait annoncé, le jour précédent, des possibles orages qui traverseraient probablement encore le pays ce qui n'arrangeait pas les enfants en vacances scolaires qui se languissaient de sortir de chez eux. Dans une chambre d'une des maisons bien alignées de Privet Drive, une adolescente était assoupie, assise sur une chaise, la tête posée de travers sur un bureau de travail. Ce dernier était éclairé par une petite lampe éclaircissant le meuble encombré d'objets différents dont certains auraient pu rendre dubitative la plus sceptique des personnes.

L'adolescente tenait dans l'une de ses mains une plume qui tanguait dangereusement vers le sol l'encrier présent sur le bureau qui heureusement était presque vide - était d'ailleurs tombé à la renverse salissant le parchemin que l'enfant avait commencé avant de s'endormir . Dans son sommeil, elle avait retourné son visage, plaquant ainsi sa joue sur l'encre encore fraîche du document.

La pièce aurait pu être qualifiée d'une chambre d'adolescente de tout ce qui avait des plus ordinaires. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide, on pouvait rapidement se rendre compte que les posters ornant les murs tapissés d'un brun marron étaient des plus étranges. En effet, chose anormale, les caractères représentés sur les images semblaient bouger d'une conscience qui leur était propre. Des individus volaient sur des balais- apparemment dénommés les Faucons de Falmouth- d'après l'un des posters où le nom de l'équipe éclaboussait des nuages de feu de par leurs lettres-. Un groupe de chanteurs appelé les bizzar'sisters se mouvait également d'une image à l'autre comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

De multiples parchemins, des bouquins aux noms curieux tels que sortilèges et contre-sort niveau cinq ou encore les dragons de Roumanie étaient négligemment ouverts sur son plan de travail. Un paquet de bonbons à moitié entamé de dragées de Bertie crochue - d'après le nom inscrit sur l'emballage – était composé de multiples dragées de couleurs différentes.

La seule chose régulière était sa garde-robe positionnée sur sa droite, juste à côté de sa porte d'entrée, et le petit lit d'une personne présent derrière elle... mais même la grosse couette de couleur rouge pale variant même sur l'orange qui faisait office de garniture n'était pas dans les normes, car un grand Faucon entouré d'une couronne de feu déployait fièrement –dans tous les sens du terme - ses ailes.

L'enfant gémit dans son sommeil au moment où un éclair zébra le ciel éclairant la chambre d'une brève lueur, et ce malgré les rideaux de velours pourtant refermés sur la petite fenêtre qui ne la réveilla pas pour autant. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'animal - un hibou aux yeux bleus et aux plumages noirs - présent dans une petite cage positionnée sur un petit meuble en hauteur à côté de la fenêtre qui hulula de mécontentement avant de picorer quelques graines au fond de sa cage.

Une femme entrouvrit soudainement la porte, faisant ainsi brièvement craquer le bois qui la composait. Toujours habillée de ses vêtements réglementaires d'hôpitaux, Catherine Phelps née Johnson venait de rentrer du travail. D'un œil rapide, elle jaugea le capharnaüm qu'était la chambre de sa fille, résignée. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'un de ses pieds était posé sur un ...grimoire. Elle ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à toutes ces choses magiques entourant pourtant le quotidien de son aînée, songea-t-elle pensive.

Son regard tomba rapidement sur le corps assoupi de sa fille. Elle soupira Amélia tombait de fatigue et s'était certainement encore forcée à rester éveillée par crainte de faire des cauchemars. Catherine était de moins en moins rassurée par le monde des sorciers car sa fille se mettait tout le temps dans en danger depuis son entrée dans cette école de sorciers. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son mari et elle-même avaient reçu des lettres écrites par le directeur en personne. La dernière fois lui restait d'ailleurs en travers de la gorge, Amélia avait dû d'urgence être prise en charge dans un hôpital sorcier Saint-mango... Saint- mangouste se rectifia-t-elle intérieurement... et elle, en bonne moldue, ne pouvait rien faire elle qui pratiquait pourtant la médecine ne pouvait rien faire pour son enfant mis à part être présente à ses côtés.

Elle s'approcha du petit bureau en ramassant par la même occasion des robes de sorciers enchevêtrées à terre. Ces dernières étaient positionnées un bric-à-brac à côté d'une malle posée contre le devant de son lit. Elle les reposa délicatement sur ce dernier, se souvenant qu'Amélia lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il lui en faudrait certainement des nouvelles cette année. Des cravates aux couleurs vertes et argents, des chemisiers, pantalons, jupes d'uniformes, capes de sorciers et des vêtements de sa garde – robe (non-sorcier) se retrouvaient mélangés au milieu de son lit. Elle avait certainement dû commencer sa valise cette après-midi, ne put s'empêcher de penser Catherine.

L'adulte ne voulait pas lui couper le sommeil. Sa fille semblait si apaisée qu'elle faillit la laisser comme cela sans prendre la peine de la faire dîner. Cependant, Amélia lui aurait certainement fait la tête car Harry devait venir la chercher à la maison, au grand plaisir de la famille Dursley qui exaspérait de plus en plus Catherine au fur et à mesure des années.

Les enfants s'étaient mis en tête d'aller faire un tour en métro après le repas. Elle n'avait pu refuser, ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air tous les deux et sa fille avait eu tendance ces dernières semaines à se renfermer sur elle-même. C'était donc ravie qu'elle les envoyait faire un petit tour. Seulement, avec tout ce qui se passait, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Marcus n'avait rien dit, mais il n'était pas tellement d'accord qu'ils sortent en soirée malgré le fait qu'ils soient maintenant tous deux des adolescents. D'un geste tendre, elle caressa les cheveux ébènes de son enfant ce qui la fit brièvement bouger avant de papillonner et d'entrouvrir ses deux iris fatiguées.

- **Mmmh !** grogna l'adolescente. **Maman ? Tu es rentrée ?** marmonna-t-elle les yeux soudainement à moitié ouverts. **Oh non !** souffla-t-elle, je me suis endormie.  
- **Je vois ça chérie,** remarqua-t-elle avec tendresse. **Cela t'a fait du bien ?**

La belle brune se redressa doucement. Les yeux toujours a mis-clos avant de s'étirer les bras endoloris à cause de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait précédemment. Catherine haussa les sourcils, sa fille ne dormait plus énormément depuis le jour où elle avait appris son adoption et cette autre chose –dont Amélia maintenait sous silence - qui lui échappait encore complètement et semblait lui saper le moral.

- **En fait, j'ai plutôt bien dormi pour une fois,** répondit Amélia, soulagée.  
 **-J'espère que tu n'as pas encore pris une de ces potions surpuissantes qui apaise la douleur et qui a pour effet secondaire de te faire dormir à tous moments ?** lança Catherine soupçonneuse, **j'ai très bien écouté ce qu'ont dit tes médecins sorciers, tu ne dois la prendre qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité à partir de maintenant...**  
 **-Maman !** soupira Amélia en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. **Bien sûr que non !**

Catherine plissa les yeux avec méfiance vis-à-vis des dires de l'enfant. Sa fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête avec les médicaments qu'elle devait encore prendre pour le moment, à cause de ce groupe de criminels qui avaient failli nuire à la vie de sa petite fille, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois. Elle jaugea le visage fatigué de sa fille. Amélia avait toujours eu une peau pâle, cependant Catherine y distinguait maintenant deux petites poches mauves en dessous de ses yeux si envoûtants.

Les yeux d'Amélia avaient toujours été très expressifs, d'une couleur particulière, une variance entre l'émeraude et l'azur, dont il était parfois d'ailleurs difficile de distinguer ses émotions. Mais Catherine connaissait bien Amélia et à cet instant précis, sa fille tentait le regard doux accompagné du sourire sincère qui aurait pu berner n'importe laquelle des personnes y compris son père, mais pour elle, cela signifiait simplement qu'elle tentait de lui mentir.

- **Amélia ?** répéta-t-elle un peu plus durement. **N'essaie même pas de me** **tromper en me regardant droit dans les yeux qui plus est, jeune fille.** **Je ne suis peut-être qu'une simple moldue, mais je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques pour savoir quand tu essaies de me** **leurrer. Je suis ta mère et je te connais par cœur.**

Amélia détestait le ton que sa mère employait. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu répliquer que non, elle n'était pas sa mère biologique, que maintenant tout était différent depuis qu'elle avait découvert cette vérité au sein du ministère de la magie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Car malgré tout, elle était sa mère, et ce, peu importe le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Cette femme avait pris soin d'elle toute sa vie et...elle s'en voulait encore du "pétage de plomb" en plein hôpital quand elle avait accusé ses parents de lui avoir omis ce petit détail la concernant. Elle se souvenait des pleurs de sa mère et de son père. _Oui, elle s'en voulait encore énormément._

- **D'accord, j'ai pris la moitié de la potion** , accorda Amélia, **mais Maman, j'avais vraiment mal à l'estomac, je te le jure.**

Amélia souffrait de sa blessure encore en voie de guérison. Les médecins l'avaient soignée à point nommé. Ce sortilège aurait pu être néfaste et s'étaler telles des métastases d'après les médicomages. Catherine se détendit, puis embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de sourire, amusée devant la tâche d'encre qui se trouvait sur la joue de sa fille.

- **J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style ma puce,** ricana-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa joue, **tu veux lancer une nouvelle mode chez les sorciers ?**  
\- **Ça va Maman !** grogna Amélia alors qu'elle se levait de la chaise. **Je vais aller prendre une douche de toute façon rien de tel pour se réveiller et se détendre,** lança Amélia en essayant vainement de rassembler les affaires de son bureau. **Je peux bien recommencer la lettre pour Hermione et Élisabeth,** lança-t-elle lassée en remarquant les éclats d'encres sur le parchemin entamé, **elles ne cessent de me répéter de ne pas faire trop d'effort... Plus on grandit, plus j'ai l'impression que... quand elles seront mères, elles te ressembleront.**  
- **Dois-je prendre cela comme un affront ?** remarqua sa mère un sourire ironique plaqué sur son visage.  
\- **Non Maman, tu es très bien comme cela,** sourit Amélia. **C'est juste que j'aimerais que mes deux meilleures amies agissent comme mes meilleures amies justement et non comme... deux Mamans poules qui s'inquiètent du moindre de mes mouvements depuis ...depuis ce jour au ministère de la magie,** lança-t-elle, la voix brisée.  
- **Chérie,** souffla Catherine en la prenant dans ses bras **. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de tout cela et que tu ne veux pas me dire de quelle façon tu as appris ton adoption, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ton père et moi aurions dû t'en parler,** **et non repousser l'échéance à chaque fois.**

Elle prit le menton de sa fille entre ses mains de façon à ce qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

- **Je t'aime, et ce, depuis le jour où je t'ai retrouvée emmitouflée dans cette petite couverture. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais si je pouvais savoir ce qui te met dans cet état malgré cela, je pourrais t'aider.**

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Amélia posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère. Son réconfort l'aidait d'une manière que Catherine ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, pas maintenant, cela était trop frais dans sa tête. Cette confrontation au ministère était décidément trop récente et douloureuse.

Ses parents ne savaient rien. D'après les dires de ces derniers, ils l'avaient trouvée sur le perron du dix-sept Privet Drive alors que tous deux étaient de jeunes mariés âgés respectivement de vingt et vingt et un ans. C'était alors qu'ils étaient en plein emménagement dans le quartier, un soir après avoir passé la journée à déballer les cartons, que... la sonnette avait retenti. C'est son père qui avait ouvert, surpris de se retrouver face au vide. Il avait ensuite baissé les yeux sur sa personne emmitouflée dans une petite couverture émeraude, son petit poing tenant fermement un petit nounours contre son petit corps endormi, et tétant une tétine rose.

- **Je t'aime plus que toi,** murmura Amélia **. Tu ...tu ne peux pas Maman, c'est un tout !** **La mort de Sirius, le Parrain d'Harry. Je m'en veux parce qu'on a foncé droit dans un piège sans réfléchir et qu'on s'est fait avoir par les mangemorts, que ceux-dont- ne- doit- pas- prononcer- les- noms avaient certainement tout prévu** **pour qu'Harry puisse récupérer cette Prophétie, mentit** **à moitié Amélia, je m'en veux parce qu'on a agi comme des idiots de première classe. On aurait dû écouter Andrew et Hermione et ne pas foncer dans le tas afin de relativiser la situation, de demander de l'aide aux professeurs et non de partir à dos de sombrals... et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir autant d'expérience en magie et que deux mangemorts aient pu me blesser aussi gravement. Je me sens mal parce qu'à cause de ça, je ne pourrais peut-être pas recommencer à jouer au Quiditch maintenant alors que j'adore ça ! Je m'en veux de t'ennuyer avec ça alors que je sais que Papa et toi avez discuté de ne pas me renvoyer à Poudlard cette année afin d'éviter tout contact avec le monde des sorciers qui te fait de plus en plus peur !**

Amélia avait besoin de parler, c'était évident. L'adolescente s'était forgé des murs qu'elle ne voulait baisser. L'enfant laissait maintenant couler librement ses larmes, étouffées par toutes ses émotions qui la traversaient. Elle se détacha de sa mère qui abordait à présent une expression confuse.

- **Comment sais-tu cela ?** bredouilla Catherine.  
- **Les murs sont fins dans cette maison. Je me balade beaucoup en pleine nuit, le sommeil ne vient pas vraiment quand je le souhaite pour le moment. Je sais que tu as peur de ce monde, mon monde Maman, mais je retournerai à Poudlard, j'ai besoin d'y être et je...**  
- **Je sais chérie, coupa sa mère, on s'inquiétait juste pour ta sécurité, c'est ce que font les parents ...Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de penser cela avec tout ce que l'on apprend chaque année de ce monde si imprévisible,** **alors que les gens comme moi ne savent rien faire, nous qui sommes des personnes sans défense face à ces mauvais sorciers. Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi ...**  
- **Je sais,** soupira Amélia **, et je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends vraiment mais avec Albus Dumbledore et tous les professeurs à Poudlard, je te jure que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour les sorciers de premier cycle en ce moment. Le château est entouré d'une multitude de sortilèges qui ne peuvent être contournés aussi facilement, tu as ma parole.**

Amélia enlaça de nouveau sa mère inquiète, et elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux tout en affichant soudainement un grand sourire victorieux.

- **Je ne suis plus consignée pour avoir été aussi inconsciente ?** fit Amélia, une petite moue d'enfant plaquée sur son visage. **Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? S'il te plaît, Maman !**  
 **-Je t'ai peut-être autorisée à sortir te changer les idées ce soir avec Harry, mais ne profite pas de la situation Amélia Phelps. Je ne changerai pas mon avis concernant ta baguette magique, elle restera sagement dans le tiroir du bureau de ton père et tu n'as pas intérêt à te faufiler pour la récupérer ni même demander à Pyther ou ton frère de le faire à ta place**.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de sa fille se décomposer brutalement.

- **C'est pour ton bien ma chérie crois-moi. Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Tu en as déjà fait les frais avec Harry l'année passée, tu es à cran pour le moment et je n'ai pas envie que ton ministère de la magie te rappelle pour une audience disciplinaire à cause d'une utilisation abusive de la magie.**  
- **Si j'ai utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école l'année passée, c'est parce que des détraqueurs nous attaquaient ici à Privet Drive. Tu sais, ce sont ces monstres qui aiment s'assouvir des plus beaux souvenirs et qui peuvent t'enlever ton âme avec un simple baiser ...que les moldus ne voient pas soi-disant passant ! Et bien, j'ai juste utilisé mon patronus, les membres du Manengamot ne l'ont juste pas compris. Il y avait ce groupe de personnes qui essayait de me rabaisser à chaque fois que je prononçais un mot, on aurait d'ailleurs dit qu'ils ...qu'ils essayaient de me coincer à la moindre de mes paroles ...j'en ai besoin pour me sentir, moi, en sécurité en ces temps qui courent maintenant que...que Lady et Voldemort sont aux mieux de leur forme, Maman. Ils ont tellement de gens sous leur ordre et... ils sont puissants, je ne peux pas vous protéger si quelque chose arrivait si... si je n'ai pas ma baguette !**

Catherine soupira, désespérée. Les arguments avancés par sa fille étaient justifiés. Seulement, elle voulait à tout prix éviter que sa fille l'utilise à mauvais escient. Ses émotions n'étaient pas stables et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que son hyper activité prenne le dessus. Elle connaissait cette enfant trop bien pour savoir qu'elle pouvait faire des gestes irréfléchis à tout moment, dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. En guise de réponse, elle montra du doigt le bazar qu'était la pièce.

- **J'en parlerai avec ton père quand il rentrera du cabinet, soupira-t-elle résignée, mais sache que pouvoirs magiques ou non, je suis ta mère et tu es l'enfant donc... ce n'est certainement pas à toi de protéger cette famille et ces deux mages noirs et leurs sbires ne commettront plus l'erreur d'attenter à ta vie sans avoir à répondre de leurs actes,** lança-t-elle vivement. **Maintenant,** **tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette chambre et de finir ta valise dès que tu auras pris** **ta douche. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de changer le bandage et d'appliquer ces lotions sur cette cicatrice.**  
 **-Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es la meilleure !** sourit Amélia commençant déjà à plier des vêtements, **je peux m'occuper de cette blessure Maman. Je n'ai plus dix ans, j'en ai quinze, seize en décembre !**  
- **Bien sûr ma chérie, donne des louanges à ta pauvre mère qui se fera des cheveux gris rapidement avant l'âge** , se moqua gentiment Catherine. **Il n'y a pas à discuter,** **je suis médecin je te rappelle et tes guérisseurs comme on les appelle chez vous m'ont bien stipulé qu'il fallait manipuler ces lotions magiques avec précaution !**

Elle s'arrêta pensive.

- **Je vais te laisser te rafraîchir et voir si ton frère a fini par lâcher cette PlayStation 1 qu'il a eue à son anniversaire. Mon Dieu quelle idée d'avoir inventé cette console !** se lamenta-t-elle, désespérée.

Amélia ricana.

- **Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, j'aime bien jouer à Crash Bandicoot,** **et avec Harry on a atteint le niveau supérieur dans Résident Devil. Les zombies n'ont plus de secrets, je te jure rien de tel pour un bon fou rire ! se moqua Amélia,** **et même Dudley ne l'a pas encore cette console, ça doit le rendre vert de jalousie,** songea à voix haute Amélia, qu'Harry puisse essayer ça avant lui.

Catherine roula des yeux.

- **Si tu t'y mets toi aussi, je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire !** soupira-t-elle, **ces enfants** , marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre sous l'œil amusé d'Amélia qui se hâtait de ranger sa chambre.  
- **Bon Pyther, tu peux sortir d'en dessous de mes robes de sorcières maintenant. Maman vient de sortir et si elle sait que tu ne restes pas dans le vivarium du salon et que tu arrives à y en sortir, elle va piquer une crise. D'autant plus que sérieusement, tu n'es plus si discrète,** pouffa soudainement l'adolescente en remarquant entre deux de ses robes de sorcière, la moitié d'un corps filiforme.

Pour toute réponse, une petite masse au corps rocailleux et de couleur verdâtre glissa au travers des vêtements avant de se faufiler droit sur sa maîtresse en sifflotant des paroles qui devaient s'avérer incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Ce serpent vivait dans cette maison depuis l'âge de ses - presque - onze ans, à l'époque où elle l'avait connu, Amélia faisait ses courses pour la première fois sur le chemin de Traverse et elle avait dû supplier ses parents de l'acheter à l'animalerie en même temps que son hibou hyper maladroit, Spike. Le serpent qui était un nouveau-né et mal en point lui avait fait de la peine. C'est donc après avoir discuté avec ce dernier qu'elle avait entrepris sa demande auprès de sa famille qui avait été très sceptique sur le sujet.

Elle savait depuis son plus jeune âge- elle devait avoir quatre ans - et ce grâce à une sortie en camping avec ses parents pour les vacances d'été, qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec ces animaux. Cependant, ce n'était qu'à l'âge de six ans lors d'une visite au zoo avec ses camarades de classe de l'école primaire, qu'elle avait de nouveau parlé du phénomène avec insistance à ses parents qui ne la crurent pas sur le moment.

- **J'ai faim ma chère** **Amélia, je voulais juste te demander de me laisser un peu de viande de côté sans que ta mère ne le remarque,** siffla-t-elle.  
 **\- Pyther !** soupira-t-elle **Tu ne penses qu'à manger** , répliqua -t-elle dans le même langage étrange. **Évite de sortir comme bon te semble, je n'ai déjà plus ma baguette pour le moment et ce serait bien que tu respectes un peu la vie quotidienne de cette maison !**  
- **Petite sorcière de plus en plus autoritaire !** siffla le serpent amusé. **Va te rafraîchir, tu es pâle comme la mort,** **c'est à en faire peur ma grande !**

-Merci pour la comparaison ! Mais tu n'as certainement pas à faire face aux tracas que j'ai en ce moment, grogna Amélia qui préparait des vêtements propres, file dans le vivarium par Merlin ! lança-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 **17 Privet Drive, 29 juillet 1996**

Amélia était plus détendue. Une bonne douche lui avait remis les idées en place. D'un geste las, elle se regarda dans le miroir, le peigne fermement tenu dans sa main gauche prête à en découdre avec une de ses mèches rebelles et bouclées qui vagabondaient sur son front et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu coiffer correctement.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trouvée ni belle ni moche, elle se mettait toujours dans la catégorie des adolescents banaux ni populaire ni impopulaire juste appréciés par leur cercle d'amis et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se mettre en avant comme le faisaient certaines personnes notamment chez les sangs -purs, ces sorciers qui se croyaient souvent plus haut que tout le monde omis certains cas. Comme la famille de son ami Ron, les Weasley qui aux yeux d'Amélia auraient dû obtenir tout ce que certains riches sangs-purs ne méritaient certainement pas. Malgré leur grande pauvreté, Amélia s'était toujours sentie accueillie chaleureusement chez eux. C'est avec grande gentillesse que sa famille leur proposait toujours de les aider d'une quelconque manière, d'autant plus qu'Arthur Weasley, le père de famille, adorait poser de nombreuses questions sur la vie quotidienne des moldus.

L'adolescente soupira en observant son visage pâle. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, de couleurs châtains foncés, certaines mèches rebelles avaient toujours bouclées sur l'avant de son front d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas tellement, car ces derniers mois, des petits intrus appelés boutons avaient commencé à considérer son front comme un emplacement propice à l'acné. Sa figure autrefois un peu plus joufflue dû à l'enfance s'était amincie, prenant une forme qui affinait un peu plus les traits de son visage.

La seule chose qu'Amélia aimait vraiment bien était ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais compris cette variance de couleurs qui se mouvait dans ses iris, cette teinte rare qu'aucun membre de la famille n'avait jamais eue. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissant son nez retroussé par la même occasion. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas cette nuance des yeux d'un membre de la famille Phelps se rappela brutalement son esprit, _tu n'es pas vraiment leur fille murmura son inconscient._

- **Emmyyyy ?** hurla une voix enfantine derrière la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- **Oui, Max ?** répondit Amélia en sortant de ses pensées **, tu as besoin de quelque chose, kiddo ?**  
 **\- Maman demande si tu as fini, elle veut venir soigner ton ventre !** cria ledit Max pour se faire entendre. **Il faut qu'on se fasse une revanche sur le jeu avec les zombies,** lança-t-il rapidement. **Dis... tu voudras bien faire une partie après manger avant que tu partes,** **si Maman veut bien ?**

Il y eut un court silence avant que la voix d'enfant reprenne de plus belle.

- **Maman est au téléphone avec Papa, il nous fait plein de bisous et il a demandé à Maman de te dire de faire attention ce soir quand tu sortiras car il rentrera tard du travail !**  
 **-Maman peut venir,** ne put s'empêcher de sourire Amélia à l'écoute de son frère. **Pour la partie, aucun problème,** promit Amélia **, je ne manquerais jamais l'occasion de te mettre la pâtée. Et tu peux dire à Maman qu'elle signale à Papa que je suis toujours prudente !** lança-t-elle avec ironie.  
 **-D'accord !** répondit son frère joyeusement, **hééé,** lança soudainement son cadet excité, **maintenant que Maman est occupée et qu'on est sûr qu'elle n'écoutera pas, tu pourras me faire remonter avec toi sur ton balai dans le jardin arrière, s'il te plaiiiitttt ?** lança Max toujours derrière la porte d'entrée.  
 **\- Oui Max, mais tu gardes ça pour toi kiddo. Maman nous tuerait tous les deux si elle le savait** , lança-t-elle moqueuse, **maintenant descend avant que cela ne devienne suspect !**

Amélia étouffa un rire en entendant les pas de son frère s'éloigner frénétiquement d'elle. Elle l'imaginait facétieusement dans le couloir du deuxième étage, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Maximilien Phelps était un petit garçon rempli d'énergie, qui malgré tout, pouvait être posé et très studieux, vraiment très studieux. Elle était impressionnée par sa capacité à apprendre. Il adorait cela, une fois, quand elle était rentrée de Poudlard l'année précédente, il lui avait exposé la maquette de science qu'il avait dû faire au cours de son année scolaire sur le système solaire. Il avait été réalisé avec une déroutante précision qui l'avait d'ailleurs rendue muette de fierté.

Ils venaient de terminer de dîner. Les deux enfants, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à leur mère, s'étaient installés sur le canapé en cuir du salon, devant la petite télévision. Tous deux concentrés avec une attention particulière, ils appuyaient sur les boutons de leur manette avec ardeur. Amélia, le front plissé par la concentration, dégomma un zombie à l'aide d'un pistolet. Son frère lui mettait une sacrée raclé, le gamin avait genre une centaine de points d'avance sur elle.

- **Non, non et non !** s'énerva Amélia **, tire dans la tête bon sang,** s'agaça-t-elle **, pourquoi quand j'appuie sur ce fichu bouton, il ne tire pas, c'est de l'arnaque !**  
- **Tu n'es pas assez rapide, Emmy,** lança Max en haussant les épaules. **Regarde ça, c'est du tir en plein dans la tête !**

Amélia jeta un œil discret à son frère qui affichait désormais un sourire amusé. Elle était sur le point de se faire déchiqueter par un groupe de zombies quand une idée des plus facétieuses lui vint en tête. Amélia cacha soudainement les deux yeux de son frère avant d'appuyer de nouveau sur la petite manette grise qui lui permettait de contrôler le personnage.

Elle adorait passer du temps avec Maximilien, elle qui n'avait plus l'occasion de le voir grandir à cause de Poudlard. Elle profitait toujours de chaque instant qui lui était donné en sa compagnie. Le jeune garçon concentré tenta vainement de regarder le petit écran du salon, une moue boudeuse plaquée sur son visage alors que sa sœur continuait de le distraire. Son personnage tomba à terre , pris au piège. _Game over._

\- **Tu triches !** bouda Maximilien d'une voix enfantine **, j'étais en train de gagner !**  
\- **On n'a pas déterminé de règles,** se moqua Amélia **, franchement, je suis sûre que ce serait plus facile de s'occuper des zombies avec une baguette qu'avec des armes à feu. Tiens, tu crois que si je soumets cette brillante idée au département des régulations des jeux magiques, il y aurait moyen de trouver quelque chose en mélangeant cette technologie moldue parce que... avec la magie il y aurait moyen de faire quelque chose de bien non ?**  
 **\- Ouais !** lança Maximilien intéressé par l'idée **, ça serait vraiment super cool, tu crois qu'on pourrait écrire une lettre et envoyer ton hibou, je pourrais l'écrire dis Emmy ?** fit Maximilien innocemment **, s'il te plaît, je pourrais argumenter. Je suis sûr que les jeunes sorciers a.d.o.r.e.r.a.i.e.n.t non ?**  
\- **J'y penserais,** fit mine de rien Amélia, **attend juste que je sois diplômée et que je puisse y faire quelque chose parce que maintenant, je ne crois pas que les membres ministériels m'accorderaient de l'attention,** lâcha-t-elle avec un air conspirateur.

Amélia et Max, complices, se tapèrent dans la main en signe d'approbation. Elle lui fit lâcher la manette et le fit glisser sur le divan de façon à ce que son corps soit étendu sur ses jambes. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de son frère avec un sourire. Maximilien était un parfait mélange de ses parents, il avait hérité des yeux gris de leur mère qui étaient cachés derrière une petite paire de lunettes rectangulaires due à une myopie obtenue de Marcus Phelps, d'une petite frimousse ovale qu'Amélia comparait souvent à un petit lutin qu'il avait également hérité de leur mère et des cheveux coupés en brosse blonds foncés tirant sur le brun clair qui eux lui venaient de leur paternel.

\- **De fabuleux projets, les enfants,** se moqua gentiment Catherine qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, **mais pour le moment Maximilien, tu me ranges cette console et tu files te laver et te mettre en pyjama !**  
 **  
**Maximilien grogna sous les ricanements moqueurs de sa sœur qui l'aida à tout remettre en place. Catherine, qui avait les bras croisés, était appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, l'essuie de vaisselle négligemment posée sur son épaule. Elle regarda ses enfants se charrier alors qu'ils rangeaient la petite table en verre du salon. C'est avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres qu'elle songea que ces deux-là, malgré leurs cinq ans d'écart, lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à sa sœur, Maximilien partit se mettre en pyjama. Au moment où Amélia jeta un œil à la réplique de l'horloge du Big ben flanquée au-dessus de la cheminée, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit...

 **17 Privet Drive, 29 juillet 1996**

Amélia se précipita vers le corridor, suivie de près par sa mère, et décrocha au vol sa veste en cuir brune du portemanteau. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Amélia était ravie de sortir de chez elle et de pouvoir aller boire quelque chose au Jack'o coffee's, d'autant plus que les voyages en métro lui permettaient de réfléchir plus posément sur certains faits. Cependant, elle resta bêtement coite de stupeur quand elle découvrit qui était debout devant le perron de la maison.

L'enfant se sentit tout d'un coup piquée au vif, mais elle n'en montra rien, sa surprise le cacha tout simplement. La bouche entrouverte, elle fixa d'abord son ami qui abordait un petit sourire d'excuse qui signifiait certainement qu'ils ne passeraient pas une soirée entre eux. Mal à l'aise, le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Le deuxième individu, elle le reconnut rapidement grâce à sa longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lune dont les yeux bleus la fixaient avec intensité.

\- **Pro...Professeur ?** lança-t-elle avec méfiance.  
\- **Bonsoir, Amélia, lança-t-il avec bienveillance, madame Phelps,** sourit-il à l'adresse de sa mère qui était arrivée derrière elle en fronçant les sourcils, **je suis désolé de m'interposer à une heure aussi tardive, puis-je entrer ?**  
- **Bien sûr** , lança vivement Catherine soudainement inquiète d'un quelconque problème, **je** **vous en prie professeur Dumbledore... entrez. Mon mari est encore au bureau, dois-je l'appeler ?**  
- **Non Catherine cela ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint avec politesse le vieil homme, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.**  
\- **Que faites-vous ici ?** lâcha froidement Amélia. **Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose qui nécessite votre présence en plein été ici monsieur,** _ **chez moi,**_ insista-t-elle vigoureusement.  
- **Amélia !** s'offusqua sa mère. **Excuse-toi immédiatement, jeune fille. Puis-je savoir à quoi correspond ce ton que tu emploies ?**

Amélia était en colère vis-à-vis du vieil homme, les événements qui avaient eu lieu il y avait quelques semaines lui revenaient brutalement dans son esprit. Elle en voulait au vieil homme et cela ne s'apaisait pas. Au contraire, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'amertume qu'elle ressentait envers le directeur de Poudlard. Sa mère la fixait durement de ses yeux gris qui n'allaient pas tarder à tourner à l'orage. Amélia ne répondit pas pour autant, indignée que sa mère la reprenne devant Albus Dumbledore.

- **Il sait très bien pourquoi,** cracha Amélia vigoureusement. **Ne te mêle pas de ça, ça concerne des... des affaires de sorciers et tu n'es qu'une moldue !** intervint durement l'adolescente.  
- **Amélia, je comprends aisément ta colère, mais...** commença calmement Dumbledore.

Le cœur battant soudainement à la chamade, elle eut de nouveau cette saleté d'envie d'utiliser sa baguette magique, sa main la démangeait, mais elle était confisquée et quelle idée de lui avoir pris pour les vacances d'été... si ça se trouve, ses parents en avaient eu la demande par Dumbledore ? Les trois personnes devant elles la regardèrent soudainement bizarrement, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ses mains tremblaient de fureur, les deux pots de fleurs qui servaient de décoration à l'entrée explosèrent en mille morceaux s'étalant ainsi sur le carrelage du corridor, ce qui fit sursauter les individus présents. _De la magie accidentelle à mon âge ?_ songea Amélia.

- **Je vais prendre l'air !** souffla-t-elle aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

Elle sentait son corps chauffer au fer. Le regard torve, l'enfant ne vit pas à quel point elle venait de blesser sa mère qui porta sa main à sa poitrine. L'enfant tourna les talons, les poings serrés, avant de sortir rapidement de cette maison. Harry Potter, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, courut après elle sous le regard choqué de sa mère et affligé d'Albus Dumbledore.

 **29 juillet 1996, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Le soleil se couchait au travers des nuages. La pelouse encore humide due à une précédente averse n'empêchait pas les enfants de profiter des vacances d'été malgré le temps ne convenant pas à cette période de l'année. L'adolescente, la tête entre les mains, venait de s'asseoir sur l'une des balançoires du parc, la respiration encore erratique après la course effrénée qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Un ballon éclaboussa soudainement le bas de son jeans, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête à la recherche de la personne responsable de cela, prête à en dire de toutes les couleurs. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à crier des grossièretés, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant un petit garçon qui se dirigeait rapidement vers elle, une moue désolée plaquée sur son petit visage. L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre petit frère qui aimait jouer au football avec ses amis dans ce même parc, ce sport qui était grandement apprécié par les moldus.

\- **Je suis désolé !** lança-t-il d'une voix fluette.  
\- **Ce n'est pas grave,** se reprit-elle, **J'ai déjà eu pire niveau saleté, ne t'en fais pas !**

Elle tenta de lui renvoyer un sourire rassurant, mais certes peu convaincant avant de se pencher en avant. Elle oublia momentanément la douleur encore présente derrière le bandage blanc, placé en dessous de son t-shirt recouvrant l'entièreté de son estomac, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer le ballon à ses pieds qu'elle tendit rapidement au petit garçon qui le récupéra tout sourire.

- **Merci !** sourit-il. **Pourquoi tu grimaces, tu as mal quelque part ?** se soucia l'enfant innocemment.

Elle n'avait pu retenir la grimace de douleur que lui avait procuré le simple fait de se plier et cela lui donna de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Les médecins étaient très clairs, elle devait faire attention aux gestes qu'elle exécutait, car cela ne s'atténuerait qu'avec le temps.

La mangemort qui lui avait donné cette blessure ne l'avait pas ratée. Le service des blessures magiques avait été très efficace, elle était sortie de Saint-mangouste une dizaine de jours auparavant à son grand soulagement. Elle ne supportait guère de rester couchée dans un lit à ne rien faire, son hyperactivité ne l'avait pas aidée, rajouté à tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'aurait pu contenir plus longtemps la mauvaise humeur qu'elle ressentait depuis l'escapade imprévue au ministère de la magie.

- **Juste un petit coup bleu,** rassura-t-elle vaguement, **ce n'est pas bien grave.**  
- **D'accord,** sourit le petit garçon **, hé, mais tu as pleuré ?**

Amélia fixa le petit moldu aux yeux marrons - qui devait avoir entre six et sept ans - qui la regardait maintenant avec inquiétude. Elle n'eut pas à répondre, la mère de l'enfant, assise sur un banc un peu plus loin, lui fit des signes de la main afin que ce dernier la rejoigne. Le gamin haussa les épaules et lui souhaita, soudainement désintéressé, une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre sa mère.

- **Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, ta mère est folle d'inquiétude !** remarqua une voix chaude.

Harry s'assit sur le siège libre à ses côtés. La jeune fille regarda le nouvel arrivant, un peu surprise. Le jeune garçon affichait un sourire timide, et nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant d'analyser soucieusement le visage blafard de son amie. Amélia soupira, elle se doutait qu'il serait directement parti à sa recherche ... il était évident qu'il la connaissait un peu trop bien en la repérant aussi rapidement.

\- **J'avais besoin de prendre l'air Harry. Comment m'as-tu trouvé aussi vite ?** soupira-t-elle.  
\- **On avait pourtant dit qu'on essayait de ne plus penser à tout cela. Cesse de te ressasser sans cesse ces événements**. **Pourquoi t'es-tu énervée comme ça ?** murmura-t-il doucement. **Tu te demandes encore comment ? Dois-je te rappeler que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment une cachette ? On y traîne depuis notre enfance et tu aimes venir ici pour réfléchir,** se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- **Ose me dire que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi ?** soupira-t-elle une boule à la gorge **. Je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai pas été assez rapide je... dés que je m'endors, c'est pour faire des cauchemars qui me donnent froid dans le dos et... enfin, j'ai tellement eu peur qu'à cause de ça notre amitié se brise... et quand j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore je... je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline...**  
\- **Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas,** lança-t-il en la coupant, **on a déjà discuté de tout ça, tu ne l'as pas choisi. Entre cela et une amitié de plus de quatorze ans, je pense que j'ai déjà fait mon choix depuis longtemps Amélia.**

Il se leva en tendant le bras vers son amie.

- **Allez viens, tu en as assez fait, ta mère n'était pas bien du tout quand je l'ai quitté.**  
- **Oui, j'ai vraiment été ignoble,** souffla-t-elle en grimaçant. **Mais pourquoi Dumbledore est chez moi ?** fit-elle en prenant la main d'Harry qui la releva. **S'il est là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et vu ta tête ce menteur t'en a déjà parlé.**  
 **  
**Harry grimaça.

\- **Figure-toi que je viens de faire ma valise en quatrième vitesse. Il est venu à l'improviste chez les Dursley, je préparais le repas quand il est arrivé.**

Il s'arrêta un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 **-Tu aurais vu la tête d'oncle Vernon, il était prêt à exploser** **et tante Pétunia le connaît apparemment, ils ont déjà communiqué ensemble par courrier, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**  
\- **Ta tante connaît Dumbledore ?** lança Amélia septique. **Ouais, c'est louche !**

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 **-Il veut que je l'aide à faire quelque chose ce soir. Je suis désolé que cette sortie tombe à l'eau.**

Il grimaça à nouveau.

 **-Il m'emmènera directement au terrier après ça.**

Amélia plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

- **Il veut que je vienne avec toi, c'est ça ?** **C'est pour ça qu'il était chez moi ?** ricana Amélia **, donc tu pars chez Ron dès ce soir ?** lâcha-t-elle tristement.

Mal à l'aise, Harry baissa les yeux sous l'œil interrogateur de l'enfant.

\- **Apparemment, tu pourrais aider à faire quelque chose aussi. Il était venu parler avec tes parents pour avoir leur accord et te donner un portoloin. Tu nous rejoindras demain soir au terrier. On reçoit nos résultats des Buses demain et une surprise attend la famille,** il fronça les sourcils, **je n'ai pas trop compris cette partie-là** , avoua-t-il désolé.  
\- **Une surprise ?** lança-t-elle soupçonneuse **. Les Buses,** marmonna-t-elle soudainement **, je les avais oubliées celles-là !**

Bras en dessous dessus, les deux adolescents traversèrent bientôt Wistéria Walks, là où habitait madame Figgs, une dame qui aimait un peu trop les chats à leur goût et qui était par la même occasion une cracmolle qui avait toujours jeté un œil sur Harry. Amélia blêmit soudainement en entendant Harry parler des résultats des Buses. Elle espérait de tout cœur en avoir assez pour continuer dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Cependant, elle supposait facilement qu'elle n'aurait déjà pas réussi divination –examen où elle avait écrit des trucs inventés de toutes pièces - astronomie qu'elle avait laissé en plan, et probablement les potions, dont le professeur l'avait dans le collimateur, et ce malgré les bons commentaires des examinateurs lors des épreuves.

\- **Je ne sais pas,** répéta Harry **, il était très vague,** il s'arrêta en grimaçant, **ça ne va pas être très glorieux, mais je pourrais certainement faire l'échange avec Andrew non ?** nasilla-t-il.  
\- **C'est ça et moi avec Hermione ?** se moqua Amélia. **Enfin si je comprends bien, Dumbledore a encore l'audace de me demander de l'aide après tout ça ?** Amélia roula des yeux. **Et bien, il y en a qui ne sont pas culottés, je suis sensée dire oui ?** supposa l'adolescente ironiquement.  
\- **Il s'inquiète pour toi, Amélia,** soupira-t-il.  
\- **Il m'a menti depuis le début, ma vie n'est qu'un leurre et il s'inquiète pour moi ?** contra-t-elle agacée. **Ose me dire que tu ne lui en veux pas encore pour Sirius.** **Et dois-je te rappeler que tu as détruit une bonne partie de son bureau quand on est rentré du ministère ?! Je suis peut-être insomniaque pour le moment, mais tu n'en mènes pas large !**

Une douleur encore bien présente s'afficha dans les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent.

\- **Je suis désolée, je ne réfléchis décidément pas quand je parle pour le moment.**  
- **Tu es toi** , lança Harry calmement **, tu as toujours été du genre à dire ce que tu penses et je crois que c'est ta façon d'extérioriser tes émotions,** continua-t-il aimablement. **Aller, on est arrivé. Pense à t'excuser auprès de ta mère, elle ne mérite vraiment pas ça de ta part.**

Elle soupira, le 17 Privet Drive se dressait effectivement devant eux, la nuit était tombée et les lampadaires du quartier étaient maintenant allumés, éclairant ainsi les façades des maisons d'une faible lueur tamisée. Distraitement, elle toqua à la porte avant d'entendre des pas qui arrivèrent rapidement dans leur direction.

 **Votre Avis ?**


	4. chapitre 1 part 2 un Eté en pente douce

**Bonjour, merci pour les trois followers et deux favoris, voici la partie 2, bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Corrigé par Ehililou**

 **Privet Drive, 29 juillet 1996, 22 heures**

Dés que la porte s'était ouverte sur sa mère, Amélia avait constaté les yeux rougis de cette dernière. Elle s'en voulait, sa famille n'avait pas à supporter ses sautes d'humeur pourtant omniprésentes depuis quelques mois. Ces dernières de plus en plus régulières commençaient vraiment à lui faire peur. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune honte à lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une moldue et que cela ne la regardait en rien, _elle n'avait pas à dire cela..._ quel genre d'enfant était-elle pour la traiter comme cela ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de s'expliquer avant de la refermer aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour présenter des excuses. A nouveau elle retenta de parler en vain... il était difficile d'admettre à voix haute ô combien elle avait été odieuse. Pendant ce laps de temps où Amélia tentait vainement de s'excuser, Harry, lui, attendait patiemment derrière elle. Ce dernier fixait le visage blême de Catherine qui était certainement secouée par le ton impérieux que son amie avait utilisé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

- **Je... Je... suis... Je suis désolée,** bégaya-t-elle soudainement. **Je... tu... n'es pas qu'une...qu'une moldue... Tu es** _ **ma Maman et je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça,**_ souffla-t-elle d'un coup. **Je te demande pardon !**  
 **  
**L'enfant se rendit compte que sa voix vacillait dangereusement au fur et à mesure que les paroles sortaient de sa bouche. Les larmes, elles, commençaient à brouiller sa vision. L'adolescente n'eut pas à attendre la réaction de sa mère bien longtemps, car avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Amélia se retrouva coincée contre la poitrine de cette dernière qui la serra fermement contre elle. Puis Catherine prit avec douceur le visage de sa fille entre ses mains avant de fixer les yeux si captivants de son enfant et de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

\- **Je te pardonne,** soupira-t-elle. **Tu n'es pas bien Amélia, je le vois et je le sens quoi que tu puisses m'en dire. Je t'ai élevée et je sais pertinemment que tes réactions sont parfois excessives. Je voudrais que tu en parles avec quelqu'un, même si tu as considéré que tu devais garder certaines choses en toi en pensant que tu devais les enfouir bien profondément pour ne pas t'en souvenir. Mais nous savons, ton père et moi, que cela ne t'apporte que des cauchemars. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir ma chérie.**  
\- **Je vais essayer Maman** ! promit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle ne mentait pas, elle essaierait, mais pas maintenant. Elle n'y arriverait pas de toute façon... et si elle devait laisser parler ses émotions... laisser sortir ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même... rien n'en sortirait de bon... en tout cas pour le moment. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eue du mal à contrôler le flux de sa magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle s'estimait d'ailleurs heureuse que le ministère ne lui envoie pas de lettre pour utilisation abusive de magie en plein monde moldu. Ils devaient certainement considérer que les accidents magiques des sorciers de premier cycle - comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt – étaient encore acceptés jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Catherine lâcha sa fille et s'écarta sur le côté en hochant la tête vers le corridor.

- **Bien, entre maintenant. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans le salon !** lança-t-elle. J **e crains devoir te rendre ta précieuse baguette magique jeune fille ! Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que tu l'accompagnes voir un ancien collègue de travail. Apparemment tu pourrais le convaincre de revenir à Poudlard,** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Bien que je me demande comment deux enfants pourraient l'aider, il reste très mystérieux**.

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'enchaîner.

- **Harry, mon grand, fais-en sorte qu'elle n'utilise sa baguette qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité !** supplia-t-elle. **Je te fais confiance pour ça !**  
- **Bien sûr Cathy, tu as ma parole,** promit Harry avec sincérité.

Il sourit chaleureusement à Catherine, elle, qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une mère. Il avait toujours été accueilli chaleureusement dans cette maison. Contrairement aux Dursley, les Phelps, biens que moldus, s'étaient toujours préoccupés de son bien-être. Ils avaient, selon lui, probablement réalisé tout se qu'aurait dû entreprendre son oncle et sa tante à son égard.

- **J'espère bien, Harry. Amélia, cesse de jubiler veux-tu ?** s'amusa sa mère.

Il vit soudainement le sourire discret et probablement victorieux que venait d'afficher son amie d'enfance en se retournant vers lui ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à Catherine. Il savait qu'être privée de sa baguette magique avait été une punition que ses parents lui avaient infligée suite à leur escapade au ministère.

D'ailleurs, Catherine et Marcus l'avaient bien réprimandé lui aussi pour avoir été aussi inconscient. Il frissonna car malgré le sermon, Harry sentait toujours une sorte de chaleur, heureux, qu'on s'intéresse à lui autrement que pour la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur le front. Bien que l'adulte devant lui l'avait également averti que la prochaine fois qu'une chose pareille se reproduisait, sa propre baguette, actuellement coincé dans son pantalon, viendrait rejoindre celle de sa meilleure amie dans le bureau du père de famille.

- **Je ne jubile pas !** lança Amélia mine de rien **.**

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que le trio entra dans la maison.

 **Privet Drive, 29 juillet 1996, 22 h 07 heures**  
 **  
**Quand ils rentrèrent dans le petit salon, les adolescents remarquèrent que Dumbledore était installé sur le canapé en cuir où deux tasses de thé fumantes étaient d'ailleurs posées sur le meuble en verre du salon. Pour la première fois, Amélia jaugea Dumbledore, le vieil homme ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. En effet, son frère fraîchement vêtu de son pyjama était assis les jambes croisées à ses côtés et... il semblait accaparer toute l'attention du directeur de Poudlard. Maximilien excité tel une pile électrique lui posait une multitude de questions auxquelles le mage blanc semblait répondre avec bienveillance.

\- **On a eu une idée avec ma sœur tantôt,** continuait son frère enjoué, **vous croyez que vous... que vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ? Amélia dit qu'il faudrait en parler avec des gens qui s'occupent des jeux magiques donc on pensait qu'on pourrait mélanger un jeu de notre monde pour que vous puissiez l'améliorer avec de la magie et...**  
 **  
**- **Maximilien Phelps, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester dans ta chambre et de ne pas descendre ?!**  
 **  
**Maximilien qui était resté caché sur les premières marches de l'escalier- curieux de voir celui que sa sœur appelait l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps - avait été repéré d'une manière que le petit garçon n'avait pas suspecté quand sa mère était partie ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait tout simplement demandé de se joindre à lui. Cela fut tout timide que l'enfant arriva devant lui, d'abord pris de gêne... mais se rattrapant bien vite par son enthousiasme habituel. Le pré- adolescent baissa les yeux en voyant sa mère complètement hébétée alors qu'elle trouvait son fils encore une fois là où elle ne l'avait pas demandé.

\- **Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait Monsieur Dumbledore** ! tenta-il de sa voix fluette. J **e ne m'en souvenais plus, la dernière fois qu'il était venu j'étais petit et c'était quand** _ **Emmy**_ **a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard !** bouda-t-il.  
 **\- Cela ne fait rien,** intervint le professeur Dumbledore avec amabilité. **Vous avez là un petit garçon vif d'esprit, Catherine. Nous re parlerons de cette idée qui semble te tenir à cœur,** ajouta-t-il en regardant avec bienveillance le petit garçon qui affichait désormais un grand sourire aux lèvres, **mais pour le moment, je suis un petit peu pressé par le temps,** continua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. **Mais... je ne t'oublie pas.**  
\- **Ne l'encouragez pas professeur, il passerait des heures à vous poser des questions,** lança Catherine en roulant les yeux avec lassitude. **Maximilien va chercher tes pantoufles,** lança-t-elle en le voyant pied nu. **Je vais chercher ta baguette Amélia** , lança-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille.

Cette dernière, dont les joues avaient considérablement rosi en entendant son frère parler de cette idée lancée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, vit brièvement sa mère disparaître du salon avant d'entendre les bruits de pas que provoquait celle-ci en se dirigeant à l'étage. Malgré le malaise évident qu'elle ressentait face au directeur de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exulter. Elle allait récupérer sa baguette magique, elle qui se sentait tellement démunie sans cet objet qui lui prouvait son appartenance au monde des sorciers.

Le silence s'était soudainement installé entre les quatre individus. Maximilien apercevant le malaise grandissant autour de lui ne parlait plus. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et lissait sa cape de voyage qui s'était légèrement froissée quand ce dernier s'était assis sur le canapé et ce tout en lançant, malgré tout, des regards curieux dans cet environnement moldu. Amélia songea d'ailleurs qu'il était incroyablement décalé avec le décor.

\- **Tu sembles avoir eue de brillantes idées en compagnie de ton frère en ce début d'été,** commenta soudainement le vieil homme alors qu'une leur malicieuse apparaissait dans ses deux yeux azurs.  
\- **Il semblerait, professeur,** répondit avec neutralité Amélia.

Elle s'était promise de se contrôler alors elle tenta de sourire, mais n'arriva qu'à afficher quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un rictus. Amélia et Harry se jetèrent un regard en biais au moment où le directeur en pleine réflexion venait de poser ses yeux pour la troisième fois en cette soirée sur le meuble en marbre où on apercevait le vivarium de Pyther, qui semblait d'ailleurs analyser le petit groupe silencieusement avec une attention toute particulière.

- **C'est Pyther** ! expliqua maladroitement Amélia. **Je...mes parents me l'ont acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse quand j'avais dix ans, elle était une nouveau-née mal en point et...**  
 **\- Pourquoi penses-tu avoir le besoin de te justifier, Amélia ?** interrogea doucereusement Dumbledore.  
\- **Je...**  
 **  
**Elle ne savait pas, peut-être qu'avoir un serpent à la maison – _qu'elle ramenait en douce avec elle dans l'école chaque année-_ pouvait être mal vu par Dumbledore, surtout que le fait d'être fourchelang n'était pas un don spécialement recommandé. Cette capacité qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Une horrible signification songea-telle en frissonnant.

\- _**Le temps que tu l'éduques correctement,**_ continua-t-il en la regardant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, _**je ne vois pas où est le problème,**_ confia-t-il calmement.

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de discerner l'allusion utilisée derrière cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus comme si elle aurait pu l'éduquer, ou plutôt lui demander de faire des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Cependant elle ne le releva pas, il valait mieux se taire. Le directeur ne semblait vouloir s'attarder sur cela à son grand soulagement. Ce dernier s'était arrêté devant la cheminée familiale qui dégageait des veloutées de fumées orange et qui réchauffait la pièce en cet été pourtant glacial. Sur le rebord de l'âtre étaient posées d'innombrables photos moldus comme sorcières.

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla sourire quand il vit une Amélia et un Harry pas plus haut que trois pommes, chaudement habillés, assis au milieu du jardin enneigé de la maison familiale en compagnie d'un homme grand et bien bâti. Construisant probablement le corps d'un futur bonhomme de neige. L'adulte semblait rire des bambins alors que les enfants, eux, grimaçaient devant l'objectif se trouvant devant eux.

\- **Ce genre de souvenirs reste remarquablement encré dans la mémoire des parents,** commenta-t-il avec douceur. **Je regrette sincèrement ne pas t'avoir laissé grandir auprès de cette famille tout à fait charmante, Harry.**  
 **\- Mais vous ne pouviez pas,** lança Harry qui regardait Dumbledore analyser ce qui l'entourait avec un intérêt bienveillant, **à cause de la protection de ma tante... vous ne pouviez pas savoir comment se déroulerait ma vie chez eux**... Il s'arrêta avec le sourire. **De toute manière, ça revient un peu pareil. J'ai passé la plupart du temps dans cette maison... Catherine et Marcus ont fait beaucoup pour moi, ils sont ma famille, monsieur.**  
 **-Oh...Harry...**  
 **  
**Catherine qui avait profité de ce moment pour revenir dans le salon venait d'entendre les dernières paroles de l'adolescent. Cette dernière, émue, se précipita pour l'enlacer avant de passer une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune garçon - qui était déjà bien ébouriffé - sous l'œil attentif du mage blanc. Maximilien et sa sœur se jetèrent rapidement un regard amusé. Leur mère pouvait s'émouvoir facilement.

Cette dernière prit soudainement un air sérieux et presque solennel avant de s'éloigner d'Harry et de se rapprocher de sa fille. L'adolescente se retenait de sourire, elle était presque sûre de recevoir un joli discours de prévention d'ici quelques secondes.

Elle loucha sur la baguette, achetée chez Garrick Ollivenders, six ans auparavant et que sa mère tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Cette baguette qui lui avait permis de se sauver la vie à d'innombrables reprises - _26 centimètres, écaille de basilic,_ _bois de noisetier pratique pour les enchantements et la défense contre les forces du mal._ Elle se souvenait des paroles du vieux fabricant de baguettes _-c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier mademoiselle Phelps -_ et elle en avait essayé des baguettes avant de trouver celle qui la suivrait durant l'entièreté de sa vie. Du moins, elle espérait.

 **\- En cas d'extrême nécessité, Amélia,** lança-t-elle en pointant l'objet vers le torse de son aînée. J **e te fais confiance.**  
 **\- Oui, Maman,** promit-elle, **je ne me mettrais pas en danger et de toute façon je suis avec le professeur Dumbledore.**

Amélia prit la baguette que sa mère lui tendait. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent le bois de couleurs noir strié de ligne de couleurs grise, une sensation de chaleur envahit ses membres faisant frissonner l'entièreté de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le bien-être et la tranquillité qu'elle ressentait soudainement. Dumbledore jaugeait la scène et il valait mieux rapidement la coincer dans l'une des boucles de la ceinture de son jeans.

\- **Je vous promets de veiller à la sécurité de ces deux jeunes gens,** **Catherine,** lança calmement le vieux mage, **mais l'heure se fait tardive, vous saluerez Marcus de ma part. Il est temps d'y aller les enfants.**  
 **  
** _Les enfants._ Ils avaient respectivement quinze ans et presque seize ans pour Harry. Dumbledore l'agaçait profondément avec ses remarques songea Amélia avant d'entendre brièvement les brèves salutations qu'il proférait à sa famille et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée. Maximilien, lui, suivait gaiement le petit groupe sous l'œil mi- exaspéré mi- amusé de sa mère. Il enlaça les deux adolescents en leur demandant de lui raconter tout ce qui se passerait. Ces derniers ne savaient pas encore à quel point le reste de la soirée allait être mouvementé.

 **Surrey , 29 juillet 1996, 22h 59**

Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes s'éloignant ainsi des maisons bien alignées de Privet Drive maintenant illuminées par les lampadaires, Amélia se demanda pour la centième fois pourquoi _ce menteur_ de Dumbledore les conviait à venir rendre une visite à un ancien professeur ayant travaillé à Poudlard. Le vieil homme semblait d'ailleurs incroyablement détendu contrairement à l'embarras incessant qu'éprouvaient les deux adolescents marchant de part et d'autre à ses côtés. Après tout, leur dernière visite respective –dans le bureau du directeur pour Harry et à l'hôpital pour Amélia- avait été dans tous les sens du terme explosive. Pourtant, Amélia ne s'en excuserait pas, cela était amplement mérité à ses yeux... Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se sentait étrangement gênée. Décidément, sa façon de réagir était tellement parsemée de contradictions ces dernières semaines qu'elle ne se comprenant plus elle-même.

\- **Je suppose qu'aucun de vous deux n'a son permis de transplannage ?** lança le directeur en s'arrêtant brusquement dans un cul-de-sac où se trouvaient deux containers débordant de déchets.

Amélia renifla de dégoût face à l'odeur nauséabonde qui arrivait à ses narines. _Question idiote,_ songea Amélia. _D'un ils n'étaient pas majeurs, et de deux des membres du ministère venaient leur apprendre les bases de cet exercice seulement au cours de la sixième année. Donc oui, aucun des deux n'avait l'autorisation de transplanner_. Elle pensa que Dumbledore essayait simplement de casser l'ambiance électrique qui planait autour d'eux.

\- **Il ne faut pas avoir dix-sept ans pour passer son permis, monsieur ?** demanda Harry, étonné.  
- **En effet,** approuva Dumbledore. J **e vais te demander d'agripper mon bras gauche. Amélia, tu tiendras le bras d'Harry, le droit est un peu vulnérable, une histoire fascinante sans me vanter, mais je ne puis vous la raconter maintenant.**  
 **  
**Amélia jeta un regard en biais à Harry en remarquant pour la première fois que la main du directeur était enveloppée d'un gant blanc – _trop habituée à l'extravagance de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail étrange_ – il venait de l'enlever brièvement afin de leur montrer en quoi sa main était soi-disant fragilisée avant de le remettre rapidement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle avait réussi à faire disparaître la grimace de dégoût qui était apparue sur son visage, car la main en question était entièrement noire comme si la chair avait été brûlée, et ce au plus haut degré.

\- **Monsieur ?** hoqueta Harry. **Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?**  
\- **Pas maintenant, Harry... maintenant...** il s'arrêta en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Amélia, dont les yeux étaient immobilisés sur sa main blessée avec une expression qui lui était bien trop familière. **Ce n'est pas bien grave, Amélia,** commenta-t-il. **Maintenant faites ce que je vous ait demandé, s'il vous plaît.**  
 **\- Cela semble pourtant assez sérieux, professeur,** remarqua-t-elle avec force. **Qu'est-ce qui a mis votre main dans cet état... un sortilège ?** lança-t-elle avec une vive curiosité.  
 **\- Pas maintenant, Amélia,** répéta-t-il doucereusement. **Harry, ma main, Amélia prends celle d'Harry,** ordonna-t-il.

Amélia s'exécuta l'esprit en pleine réflexion. Harry prit sa main avec douceur, avant que Dumbledore ne les fasse disparaître. Elle sentit soudainement son corps se faire balancer dans tous les sens. Elle agrippa le bras de son meilleur ami avec plus de fermeté. Elle se souvenait brièvement des explications d'Hermione, ou était-ce Andrew ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. En tout cas, l'un deux lui avait raconté qu'on pouvait se faire désarticuler un membre avec ce genre de transport si on n'était pas bien concentré... et elle tenait à arriver entière, songea-t-elle alors que son visage se vidait de toute couleur et que la pression exercée sur son corps l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Tout s'arrêta soudainement, elle lâcha rapidement la main de son ami et se laissa tomber à genoux alors qu'elle inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Elle sentait le repas qu'elle avait ingurgité lors du dîner valser dangereusement dans son estomac, effectuant des allers-retours vers son œsophage. _Ne pas vomir_ pria-t-elle intérieurement en songeant à la honte que cela lui procurerait. _Pas devant Dumbledore_.

La sensation de transplanner était tout simplement _horrible._ La jeune fille avait eu l'impression de sortir d'une attraction moldu où des wagons avaient fait une dizaine de loopings d'affilées... Décidément, _autant elle adorait la magie, autant les transports sorciers craignaient de façon mémorable,_ songea-t-elle en pensant brièvement au magicobus et aux transports en cheminées.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demanda Dumbledore avec compréhension. **Je dois dire que pour un premier transplannage c'est plutôt réussi, beaucoup de personnes vomissent la première fois.**  
 **\- Franchement Monsieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi !** lança Harry avec ironie.

Amélia fixa le teint tout aussi livide d'Harry. Elle prit rapidement la main que ce dernier lui tendait et se remit rapidement sur ses deux pieds, toujours nauséeuse. Elle inspira de nouveau un grand coup. Elle venait de transplanner pour la première fois de sa vie et elle avait détestée ça. Elle en vint à se demander si elle passerait réellement son permis de transplannage en septième année. Elle préférait largement son _Firestorm_ , son balai, qu'elle avait reçu pour ses quinze ans - offert par l'entièreté de son groupe d'amis- et qui lui permettait généralement de se détendre. Elle avait toujours apprécié la sensation de liberté qu'engendrait le fait de voler.

- **Je préfère largement voler sur un balai,** grimaça Amélia. **Je crois que c'est le meilleur transport existant de notre monde les transports moldus sont quand même bien moins intenses, monsieur.**  
 **-Je confirme les dires d'Amélia monsieur. Etre en voiture ou en métro c'est vraiment plus tranquille,** argumenta Harry.  
 **-Certes, mais nos transports, vous en conviendrez, sont beaucoup plus rapides,** sourit-il avec amusement. **Bien, venez, nous devons prendre cette route.**  
 **  
**Dumbledore partit rapidement dans la direction qu'il leur montrait, obligeant les deux adolescents à la traîne à accélérer le mouvement. Harry demanda rapidement à son amie si elle allait bien et elle s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative, bien que le teint blafard qu'elle abordait lui faisait certainement perdre toute crédibilité. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes passant devant de nombreuses maisonnées endormies, des tavernes, un parc...

\- **Hum,** lança Amélia en brisant le silence, **où sommes-nous exactement, monsieur ?**  
 **\- Dans un charmant petit village du nom de Budly Barberton.**  
\- **Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?** continua Amélia légèrement agacée. **Maman** **m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de nous pour vous aider à faire revenir un professeur à Poudlard ? Elle n'a pas trop compris non plus, donc... en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ?**  
 **\- Oh ça...,** il réfléchit brièvement avant de répondre. **Chacun à votre façon je pense que vous allez être indispensable,** continua-t-il vaguement. **Tournez à droite.**  
\- **Hein ?** chuchota Amélia à l'adresse Harry qui marchait à ses côté alors que Dumbledore, lui, accélérait le pas. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?**  
 **\- Aucune idée Emmy,** chuchota à son tour Harry, **mais je me demande qui on peut aller voir à une heure aussi tardive. Regarde, il est presque minuit.**  
 **\- Oui,** remarqua Amélia en louchant sur les aiguilles d'une horloge flanquée au-dessus d'une église. J **'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione et Élisabeth ce matin,** commença-t-elle sur le ton la conversation. E **lles n'ont pas osé t'envoyer de lettres à cause de ton oncle et de ta tante donc je sers de coursière elles t'embrassent et nous disent de rester prudents,** se moqua gentiment l'adolescente. **Élisabeth était chez Hermione, apparemment elle a fugué de chez ses mangemorts de parents, elles ont rejoint le terrier il y a trois jours,** continua de chuchoter Amélia.  
 **\- Elle a osé partir ?** fit Harry soulagé. **Je suppose qu'on va avoir le droit à tous les détails, mais elle doit faire attention, s'ils la retrouvent,** Harry grimaça angoissé à l'idée qu'un de ses amis ait des ennuis.  
\- **Elle compte partir habiter chez sa tante dès les prochaines vacances... Elle n'a pas directement été chez Andrew, car ses parents auraient directement compris qu'elle avait filé chez son cousin ! D'autant plus que** _ **tu sais de qui je veux parler**_ **s'intéresseraient de très près à June et à ses qualités de potioniste. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention encore plus sur leur maison. D'après Andrew, sa mère est toujours sur ses gardes, Eli' a écouté certaines conversations de ses parents grâce aux oreilles à rallonges que Fred et George lui ont procurées... Des mangemorts chercheraient à localiser l'emplacement de la maison d'Andrew, mais... ils sont sous Fidélitas donc... seul le gardien du secret peut avouer l'emplacement...**  
 **\- Par merlin, vraiment ?** répondit Harry horrifié. **Elle t'a raconté** **tout ça par lettre ?** **Ils ont probablement raison avec la brochure que le ministère nous a envoyé,** remarqua Harry, **même si je crois que ça ne servira pas à grand-chose...**  
\- **Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je rigolais toute seule quand je l'ai reçu,** elle s'arrêta en grimaçant. **Attends, si toute une famille doit sortir, comment veux-tu ne pas laisser ta maison vide ? Ou je ne sais pas... une qui m'a bien fait rire : si vous voyez la marque des ténèbres au-dessus d'une maison, n'y rentrez pas. Ils ont été les pécher où leurs recommandations ? Celle qui me paressait la plus plausible est celle qui parle d'instaurer des protections autour de la maison... et encore... Comment on fait si on est mineur et qu'on est le seul sorcier de la famille ?** fit Amélia dépitée.  
\- **Comme je dis c'est inutile,** approuva Harry. L **e truc des inféris m'a par contre donné froid dans le dos...**  
- **Ah oui... qu'on doit faire attention de ne pas se retrouver face à une armée de** **zombies,** elle ricana. J **e pense qu'on a un peu d'expérience dans le domaine grâce à la console de mon frère,** fit Amélia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry sourit amusé.

- **Si tu le dis !** Il s'arrêta pensif. **Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Fudge ai été renvoyé ...** lança-t-il soudainement.  
 **-Pas étonnant, les gens ont dû envoyer des centaines et des centaines d'hiboux pour leur montrer à quels points ils étaient indignés. Après tout... toute l'année il nous a rabâché les oreilles que tout allait pour le mieux... et te discréditer face à la vérité... Alors quand il a été confronté à la véracité de tes propos en pleine face, je crois que la population sorcière du pays n'a pas trop apprécié. En espérant que ce Rufus Srigmeour soit meilleur,** bougonna Amélia, **qu'on ait enfin quelqu'un qui se bouge pour protéger le pays...**  
 **-J'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier qu'il n'avait pas peur des mages noirs, car il avait l'habitude d'en pourchasser,** commenta Harry songeur. I **l était directeur du bureau des aurors avant...**  
- **Je lis beaucoup de chose exaspérante dans la gazette pour le moment,** soupira Amélia. **Je crois qu'il ne vaut même plus la lire. Ils ne savent même plus quoi raconter dans ce journal pour rattraper leurs bourdes passées.** J _ **'ai adoré l'article que j'ai lu ce matin à propos d'Harry Potter l'élu...**_ Amélia ricana. T **u étais vraiment bien sur la première page du journal. D'ailleurs, je me demande où ils ont été récupérer cette photo parce que je suis presque sûre que c'est Hermione qui l'a prise quand nous étions assis près du lac au printemps dernier quand on sortait de l'examen écrit de sortilèges...** elle soupira. S **i ça se trouve les journalistes nous espionnent...**  
 **\- Ça va,** grogna Harry faisant mine de bouder. **J'aimerais** **bien t'y voir toi sur la première page du journal et je me ferais un plaisir de commenter !** se moqua Harry. **Hum, oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait encore des journalistes comme Rita Skeeter !**  
 **-Ouais, mais au moins pour elle, Hermione s'est occupé d'elle,** _ **pauvre scarabée ?**_ fit ironiquement Amélia. E **t dire que depuis ça, je me méfie toujours de ces bestioles. A cause d'elle, je vois des potentiels animagis partout...**

Harry ricana.

- **Hey !** bouda Amélia en le frappant à l'épaule. **Je te** **rappelle qu'elle savait des détails qui n'avaient été partagés qu'entre nous ! Parce qu'elle voulait tout savoir de ta vie, Harry James Potter. Imagine-toi... que cette vipère s'est carrément faufilée jusque dans nos dortoirs respectifs pour obtenir des informations. Moi je n'ai pas oublié !**  
 **\- Je m'imagine très bien,** rit Harry. J **e me souviens d'une fille en pétard après avoir découvert qu'Hermione ait, elle-même, découvert que c'était une animagus alors qu'elle l'avait réussie à l'enfermer dans un bocal pour la remettre au ministère de la magie. Cette même personne qui... si je me souviens bien, nous a gentiment proposé de l'écraser sous la semelle de sa chaussure... Hum oui je suis sûr que...** fit Harry amusé, **que tu n'oublies rien !**  
 **-Elle l'aurait mérité après les mensonges écrits dans ses articles lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, ou plutôt quatre sorciers dans ton cas...** grogna Amélia. **... et je pense... que ça aurait été de toute manière encore trop doux pour sa personne.**

Les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient commencé à parler à voix haute en oubliant certainement la présence du directeur. Dumbledore ne les avait pas interrompus, alors qu'ils avaient entamé une conversation sérieuse. Cette dernière venait de dériver sur une autre discussion beaucoup plus légère. Il les écoutait d'une oreille discrète, il était toujours intéressant de se mettre à la place des enfants, d'écouter leurs opinions, leurs ressentis face à ce qui les entourait. Il en ressortait souvent de très bonnes réflexions. En les voyant tous les deux si complices, le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir, le destin pouvait parfois être cruel et leur destinée ne serait probablement pas de tout repos.

- **Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre dans cette conversation des plus intéressantes,** intervint avec bienveillance Dumbledore, légèrement amusé, **mais nous allons devoir monter cette rue en pente et ensuite nous serons arrivés.**

Les deux adolescents se figèrent sur place, honteux. Ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'il y avait parfois d'autres personnes quand ils commençaient à se taquiner, ils se retrouvaient généralement dans leur petit monde. Dumbledore les regardait au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune avec douceur. Ils commencèrent à monter la pente alors que leurs deux visages avaient légèrement rosi de gêne. Amélia se donna intérieurement une claque. L _e vieux fou_ n'avait pas à savoir ce genre de détails, surtout ce genre de détails : maintenant il pouvait se faire une note mentale qu'Amélia avait littéralement voulu écraser Rita Skeeter sous son pied... et franchement au vu de sa nouvelle situation, lui donner des raisons qu'elle avait déjà eu des envies de meurtres ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

- **Je comprends votre inquiétude concernant le nouveau ministre, mais Rufus a des qualités qui permettront de maintenir l'équilibre au sein du ministère. Quant aux journalistes, si quelqu'un tente de vous espionner comme l'a si bien fait cette chère Rita, je ne donne pas cher de sa carrière. Je doute donc qu'écraser une personne sous sa forme d'animagus, et ce sous son pied, ne te soit bénéfique, omis t'attirer des ennuis, Amélia. Il est parfois préférable de prendre sur soi-même. Miss Granger semble d'ailleurs te le rappeler assez souvent.**  
 **  
**Amélia avait de plus en plus l'impression que Dumbledore contrôlait ses moindres faits et gestes, comme si elle était apte à faire des choses qui la nuiraient. Elle soupira car elle avait cette étrange sensation d'être étroitement surveillée, et ce bien avant cette découverte au sein même du ministère de la magie. Comme si elle pouvait en quelque sorte être un danger potentiel. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses pulsions et ses émotions, cependant, ce n'était pas toujours une raison pour lui faire des remarques aux moindres occasions qui se présentaient à lui.

- **Dis-moi Harry** , sollicita Dumbledore, **ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait mal ? Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemars ?**  
 **-Non, monsieur et j'en suis soulagé !** répondit Harry. **Mais je trouve ça étrange,** avoua-t-il.  
- **Je** **ne pense pas. Ils ont certainement dû comprendre que cette connexion utilisée contre toi l'année précédente pouvait s'avérer très dangereuse, car à mon avis, tu pourrais voir des choses qu'ils ne voudraient certainement que tu perçoives.**

Harry mentait probablement un peu songea Amélia. Il n'avait peut-être plus de douleur à sa cicatrice mais il faisait toujours des cauchemars, bien qu'il soit vrai que ses rêves étaient maintenant dus à sa propre imagination et non à cause de faits détaillés de la réalité, comme ce fut le cas il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Les mages noirs avaient certainement dû comprendre que s'infiltrer dans les pensées du jeune garçon pouvait s'avérer dangereux, comme venait de le dire Dumbledore. Quant à elle, ses cauchemars arrivaient dès qu'elle plongeait dans le sommeil autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit complète depuis un petit bout de temps.

- **Et toi Amélia, rien de tout cela ?**  
- **Non, monsieur !** répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

Amélia détourna rapidement le regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que le directeur fasse un petit tour gratuit dans sa tête... surtout dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait son esprit en ce moment. Elle avait vraiment envie que certaines choses restent de l'ordre du privé, comme certaines visions aperçues au cours de ses dernières nuits.

- **Comment se porte ta blessure ?** continua Dumbledore un brin soupçonneux. **Catherine m'expliquait justement que tu avais rendez-vous à Saint –Mangouste le premier août pour pratiquer des examens. Avec l'accord de ta mère, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de modifier la date et l'heure du portoloin que je lui ai donné. Je te l'avais préparé pour demain soir, mais au vu de ton rendez-vous et... comme j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère avait bien l'intention d'y assister, il partira donc le deux août à dix-neuf heures, cela sera plus pratique pour ta famille. Bien entendu, la famille Weasley est déjà au courant de ton arrivée.**  
 **-Beaucoup** **mieux,** avoua Amélia. **J'ai encore des lancements de temps en temps, la blessure se cicatrise, les médicomages m'ont prise en charge à temps.** Elle s'arrêta horrifiée. **Je vais rater ton anniversaire ?** réalisa-t-elle soudainement en se retournant vers Harry. **Professeur, je peux toujours m'arranger avec mes parents pour aller à Saint-Mangouste avec les Weasley. Ce sera d'autant plus facile et...**  
- **Ce n'est pas grave, Amélia,** interrompit Harry. J **e préfère te voir totalement guérie et en pleine forme. Mon anniversaire n'est pas une priorité Emmy, ta santé l'est,** il s'arrêta à nouveau. C **e n'est pas un simple sortilège que tu as reçu, ça aurait pu te tuer ! Donc, oui, je crois que ce rendez-vous est très important et...** il s'arrêta en la fixant avec ténacité alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rouspéter, **tu ne me feras absolument pas changer d'avis sur le sujet,** anticipa-t-il plus durement. **Et puis... je tiens également à ce que tu sois remise pour le Quidditch. J'aime bien avoir des adversaires de niveau,** nargua-t-il. **Et ... on rattrapera ça si tu y tiens vraiment à cet anniversaire,** termina-t-il avec douceur.  
- **Je te donne raison Harry. Parfois certaines priorités passent devant d'autres,** approuva le vieux mage avec sagesse. N **ous sommes arriv...**

Amélia qui bougonnait intérieurement face à ce concours de circonstances ne vit pas que son meilleur ami s'était brusquement arrêté. Elle se prit le dos du jeune garçon en pleine figure. Sonnée, elle allait répliquer, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire quand elle vit les couleurs de son visage disparaître brusquement. Elle suivit donc le regard de son ami qui lui-même observait ce qui déclenchait le visage horrifié de Dumbledore. Elle se figea subitement d'horreur à son tour en voyant le spectacle qui se dressait maintenant sous ses yeux.

Devant eux, se dressait une allée des plus ordinaires, cependant la porte d'entrée de la maisonnée était au sens propre du terme explosée en deux morceaux distincts.

Le cœur d'Amélia tambourina soudainement contre sa cage thoracique avec force alors qu'elle commençait déjà à songer aux pires choses qui avaient pu arriver à ce soi-disant collègue et ami de Dumbledore. Elle vit le vieux mage sortir de sa cape sa propre baguette magique tout en analysant rapidement autour de lui l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Mais... la rue était déserte, aucune preuve que des individus _indésirables_ ne soient présents.

- **Sortez vos baguettes tous les deux !** ordonna calmement Dumbledore.  
- **Mais...** commença Harry.  
- **Je vous autorise à utiliser tous les sortilèges et contre- sorts qui vous viendraient à l'esprit,** anticipa Dumbledore. **Vous êtes sous ma protection, le ministère n'aura rien à en dire, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis.**

 _Maman va être ravie_. Q _uand je dis que les ennuies me trouvent toujours, elle ne me croit pas..._ songea avec ironie Amélia alors qu'elle empoignait sa baguette magique. La jeune fille suivit Dumbledore de près ce dernier avait allumé sa baguette d'un lumos et les deux adolescents reproduisirent le même geste vif avant que leurs propres baguettes s'illuminent elles aussi à leur extrémité.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard inquiet avant de suivre le directeur qui pénétra dans un couloir adjacent à d'autres pièces, des traces de pas, probablement laissées par du sang, tachetaient le carrelage étincelant. Amélia déglutit.

Les mangemorts avaient-ils attaqué cet ancien professeur ? pensa-t-elle. Totalement aux aguets, ils s'introduisirent dans ce qui devait être le salon. Être... parce que tout ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était dans un état de destruction totale. La pièce était littéralement ravagée. Les pulsations cardiaques de l'enfant s'accélèrent et elle guetta avec appréhension ce qui l'entourait en vérifiant qu'aucun individu ne sorte soudainement des décombres présents devant eux pour les attaquer.

- **Vous croyez que les agresseurs aient...aient pu emporter le corps ou...** bégaya Amélia la gorge brûlante.  
- **Oh...ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ai emporté,** lança Dumbledore calmement.

Amélia le dévisagea en se demandant comment il pouvait rester aussi calme devant le désastre qui les entourait. Le papier à tapissé était arraché, les multiples bibelots se retrouvaient un peu partout éparpillés sur le sol, les meubles qui composaient la pièce étaient quant à eux détruits. Par merlin, du sang semblait littéralement avoir giclé sur les murs. Amélia jeta un regard en biais à Harry ce dernier, blême, se tenait à sa hauteur et lui attrapa le bras afin de lui montrer un morceau de la gazette du sorcier coincé entre des décombres.  
 _  
-_ _ **Le ministère allemand se joint à l'Angleterre**_ , lut- elle à voix basse.

Sur la première page se dressait un cliché d'un homme chauve qui serrait inlassablement la main d'un autre homme robuste qu'elle reconnut rapidement comme -pour avoir lu quelques articles à son sujet- Rufus Srimgeour. Les ministères magiques des autres pays commençaient de nouveau à s'allier ensemble comme ce fut le cas durant la Première Guerre afin de lutter contre ces deux mages noirs qui menaçaient maintenant d'autres pays que l'Angleterre.

- **C'est une bonne chose !** souffla Harry. **Tu...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car quelque chose de chaud et gluant chuta sur son front. Sous l'œil épouvanté d'Amélia, qui venait de pointer sa baguette vers le plafond, une substance douteuse coulait d'un trou béant au-dessus d'eux. Harry voulut toucher son front afin d'essuyer ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à du sang, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui et se permit de goûter la substance non identifiée sous les yeux désabusés des adolescents.

- **Du sang de dragon,** remarqua-t-il simplement.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, septique, avant de se rendre compte que son directeur se dirigeait à pas feutré vers un fauteuil qui se trouvait étrangement en très bon état. Chose qui paraissait anormale dans ce décor digne d'un film moldu aux apparences apocalyptiques. Le vieil homme enfonça brusquement sa baguette dans le fond du fauteuil qui poussa alors un gémissement de douleur. _Temps mort_ songea Amélia avec stupéfaction _le fauteuil venait de gémir ?_  
 _  
-_ _ **Ouch !**_

Les enfants sursautèrent à nouveau, surpris.

- **Bonsoir Horace,** commença Dumbledore.

Amélia et Harry se regardèrent à deux reprises, bouche bée. Le fauteuil venait soudainement de se métamorphoser en une personne de tout à fait normalement constituée. L'homme était plus petit que Dumbledore, bien portant et affublé de petits yeux globuleux qui fixaient d'ailleurs leur directeur d'un œil exaspéré, le tout en se massant son ventre endolori. Là où la baguette avait probablement dû s'enfoncer songea brièvement l'adolescente. C'était un fait, elle était impressionnée par les talents en métamorphose de cet homme.

- **Il était inutile de faire aussi mal, Albus,** bougonna-t-il en se redressant. **Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?**  
- **Le sang de dragon premièrement et pour finir la marque des Ténèbres,** répondit Dumbledore calmement.  
- **Oui...oui bien sûr la marque,** grommela-t-il avec déception. **Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose de primordiale !**  
 **\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?** interrogea le mage blanc. **Tu les attendais ?**  
\- **Hum... Les mangemorts oui... oui je les attendais... Cela fait quelques mois qu'ils essayent de me recruter... et tu sais qu'on ne peut dire non bien longtemps à ces gens-là !** _**Surtout à eux et leurs désirs de pouvoir,**_ insista-t-il. **Ce sont des temps de folie, je te le dis,** lança-t-il paniqué. **Je ne peux rester dans une maison plus d'une semaine ! Les moldus qui vivent ici sont en vacances, je me suis donc installé en attendant, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Nous sommes en sécurité nulle part,** expliqua-t-il alarmé.  
- **Je vais t'aider à ranger. Il vaut mieux mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette maison, cela pourrait s'avérer suspect pour les moldus.**

 **-Effectivement !** grommela Slughorn qui de toute évidence n'était pas aussi objectif que Dumbledore.

Les adolescents qui étaient restés un cran en arrière par rapport aux deux adultes les regardèrent soudainement se mettre dos à dos alors qu'ils commençaient à réaliser des mouvements complexes avec leur baguette magique. Les meubles se mirent à se raccommoder avant de s'installer à leur place initiale, un lustre se reconstitua soudainement devant eux avant de se placer au-dessus de la tête des adolescents stupéfaits... Alors que l'objet en question illumina instantanément la pièce dans la pénombre, le plafond, les cadres et les multiples garnitures du salon se réparaient d'eux-mêmes. Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le phénomène auquel elle assistait, pourtant habituée depuis six ans à ce genre d'anormalité... Mais malgré son expérience, elle trouvait cela toujours aussi fascinant.

\- **Voilà qui est mieux !** termina Dumbledore. **Les enfants, je vous présente Horace Slughorn Horace, je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à les reconnaître...**  
\- **Enchantés, monsieur,** bredouillèrent d'une même voix Harry et Amélia qui venaient de ranger leur propre baguette, maintenant qu'aucun danger n'était à l'horizon.

Amélia regarda le vieil homme vêtu d'un peignoir de chambre. Puis elle détourna le visage vers Dumbledore avec méfiance. Elle ne doutait pas que cet homme allait trouver rapidement qui était véritablement Harry, mais... _elle ?_ Il ne pouvait absolument pas la connaître à moins que.. _. Non, il ne pouvait pas_ songea Amélia avec crainte alors que son estomac se tordait douloureusement dans ses entrailles. L'ancien professeur sembla plisser ses yeux globuleux alors qu'il les analysait maintenant avec une attention toute particulière.

\- **Oh... oh.**.. **Harry Potter,** coupa rapidement Slughorn en remarquant pour la première fois les adolescents. **Et cette chère amie ?** murmura-t-il en fronçant brusquement les sourcils. _**Non... non tu n'as pas osé me l'amener ici, Albus ?**_ bredouilla –t-il à l'adresse du directeur.

L'adolescente regarda le sorcier mettre une main sur son cœur avant de se laisser tomber, chancelant, sur un des canapés fraîchement reconstitués. L'homme la fixait maintenant bouleversé, il la détaillait avec un intérêt qui paraissait un peu trop mal poli au goût de la jeune fille.

- _ **Je m'appelle Amélia, monsieur. Amélia Phelps,**_ tenta Amélia en se demandant pourquoi l'adulte se mettait dans un tel état. **Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur. Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure était... était vraiment impressionnant.**  
 **-Et moi, je m'appelle Armando Dippet,** _ **miss Riddle,**_ contra-t-il avec ironie. **Aussi polie et charmante que ses parents si ce n'est pas beau n'est-ce pas, Albus ?** _**Cette enfant existe donc réellement et en plus de cela tu l'as sauvée il y a quinze ans. Et moi qui ne voulais pas te croire...**_ il s'arrêta bouche bée. _**Donc non seulement tu l'as sauvée d'eux, mais**_ **aussi de... non, laisse tomber,** cracha-t-il abruptement. _**Je ne donne pas cher de ce genre d'information, cela pourrait te porter préjudice mon ami...**_ renifla-t-il dédaigneusement. _**Je me répète donc pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ?**_  
 _ **  
**_L'adolescente vacilla dangereusement contre Harry qui l'attrapa fermement par la main avant de la lui serrer en signe de réconfort. Son organe vital pulsait violemment en son sein. Cet homme qui la regardait avec tant d'horreur savait qui elle était, tout comme elle l'avait appris il n'y avait pas moins d'un mois. Les mains de l'enfant tremblèrent de fureur et elle se retourna, soudainement irritée, vers le directeur qu'elle pensait responsable de cette annonce. Dumbledore venait de commencer ses explications.

- **Si je l'ai fait venir** , commença calmement Dumbledore, **c'est dans l'espoir que tu changes d'avis et reviennes à l'école. On a besoin de toi Horace. Tu le dis toi-même, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part. Ses deux élèves et les autres étudiants de Poudlard ont besoin de sécurité... et tu es largement apte à contribuer à la sûreté de cette école. De plus, je ne pense pas que tu voudrais qu'Amélia ici présente ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, n'est-ce pas** ?  
- **C'est comme ça que tu comptais me faire changer d'avis ? En m'amenant Harry Potter et la progéniture de... non... mais nom d'un strangulot,** il pointa son indexe boudiné vers Dumbledore. **Tu veux me tenir** _**responsable de leurs actes, et tu veux que je me porte garant de leur enfant ? En... je ne sais pas, peut-être lui éviter le même parcours**_ , il ricana nerveusement tout en s'essuyant son front dégarni. **Tu es insatiable, Albus... Je te le dis, un jour à prendre de tels risques, tu le regretteras. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu fait à ta main ? Pourquoi portes-tu ce gant ? Tes réflexes se perdraient-ils mon** _ **ami**_ **?**  
 _ **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**_ , répondit calmement Dumbledore. **J'ai l'entière confiance d'Amélia et je ne doute pas que le parcours choisi sera des plus élogieux. Tu veux rentrer dans la brigade de la police magique** , lança-t-il à l'attention de la jeune fille, **d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans les documents concernant les rapports d'orientation que j'ai reçus de la part de vos directeurs de maison après vos Buses** **?** E **t Harry... auror ? C'est bien, même très bien,** louangea-t-il. **Oh rien de bien grave, une petite blessure de rien du tout !** assura rapidement Dumbledore en éludant la remarque.  
- **Oui, monsieur,** murmura Harry mal à l'aise devant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. **Monsieur Slughorn,** tenta-t-il maladroitement, **Amélia n'est pas responsable de tout cela... Nous... nous avons appris cela qu'au département des mystères. Il y a quelques semaines. Et cela nous a vraiment tous choqué, sans exception. On ne s'y attendait pas vraiment... J'ai...j'ai grandi avec elle, nous avons pratiquement appris... à marcher ensemble. Elle a été élevée par des moldus. Vous semblez connaître Voldemort et Lady d'après ce que je crois avoir compris... D'où votre réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Mais monsieur, je vous assure, Amélia est quelqu'un de bien.**

Amélia regardait la partie de tennis que se lançaient les deux adultes. Elle n'avait pas répondu à Dumbledore qui avait eu le culot monstre de la faire venir ici, alors que de toute évidence, ce professeur Slughorn savait mettre un nom sur son visage sans même ne l'avoir jamais vue. Émue par l'initiative d'Harry, elle se retint de se jeter dans ses bras alors que le directeur de Poudlard jetait un regard bienveillant au jeune garçon. Amélia remarqua que le corps d'Horace Slughorn avait tressailli quand Harry avait prononcé les noms des mages noirs.

- **Bien... Hum bien, il est vrai que cette petite sortie improvisée a fait le tour des journaux,** commenta-t-il **... et si même vous, Harry, lui faites confiance,** il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, **je suis... hum désolé,** il se racla à nouveau la gorge, **pour cet accueil peu chaleureux, miss Riddle, mais ne croyez pas avoir ma confiance. J'ai appris à me méfier grâce à l'expérience et je sais pertinemment à quel point enrôler et manipuler les gens semblent être quelque chose de parfaitement élémentaire dans votre famille...** _ **Je n'ai pas été leur professeur pour rien,**_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Amélia entendit prononcer son véritable nom de famille et cela la mettait dans une telle colère qu'elle serra les deux poings si forts que ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Elle espérait pouvoir garder la soupape de sécurité qui menaçait d'exploser depuis quelques semaines, verrouillée encore pour quelques temps. Bien qu'elle sente son corps tendu jusqu'à la moelle, elle se surprit elle-même en gardant son sang-froid face à cet homme qui semblait avoir été le professeur de nul autre que Lady et Voldemort en personne. Amélia jeta un œil au mage blanc. Etrangement, elle supposait que Dumbledore avait encore une idée des plus tordues derrière la tête et... elle semblait être un élément de première ligne à cet effet.

- **Je n'ai aucune mauvaises intentions professeur,** lâcha brusquement Amélia. E **t croyez-moi, ce que j'ai appris ne me fait aucunement plaisir. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais très bien pu continuer à penser que j'étais la née-moldue qui avait simplement réussi à se retrouver à Serpentard il y a six ans. J'aurais également très bien pu continuer à penser que si j'y étais, c'est parce que j'étais là à cause de certaines qualités et non à cause du fichu sang qui coule dans mes veines !**  
 **-Serpentard ? Hum oui... évidemment,** bredouilla-t-il pour lui-même. **Peut-être avez-vous raison. Vous savez, j'étais moi-même le directeur de cette maison, à une certaine époque,** commenta-t-il pensif. **Je me souviens d'étudiants ayant d'innombrables qualités qui se trouvaient à Serpentard et qui sont devenus des personnes respectables.**  
 **  
**- **Peut-être** **monsieur,** murmura Amélia, **peut-être...**

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Ce fut avec un malaise évident que le professeur Dumbledore brisa le calme qui venait de s'installer entre les quatre individus.

\- **Horace, puis-je te demander d'utiliser les toilettes ?** lança le vieil homme.  
 **-Oui, bien sûr,** lança-t-il alors qu'il espérait le voir partir. _**Au fond du couloir, troisième porte à ta gauche. Mais la réponse est toujours catégoriquement et indéniablement non, Albus. Je ne reviendrais pas !**_

Dumbledore traversa la pièce et il disparut de la vue des enfants. Slughorn jeta un œil aux adolescents, puis il se leva du divan dans lequel il s'était assis et décida de reprendre rapidement la parole alors qu'il analysait soudainement Harry avec attention.

- **Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, Harry,** lança-t-il calmement. **Sauf les yeux** **vous avez les yeux de votre...**  
- **De ma mère, je sais** , répondit Harry las.

Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus moqueur à l'égard de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait tellement entendu qu'il commençait réellement à s'en lasser. Cependant, elle perdit bien vite le sourire qu'elle avait brièvement affiché sur son visage quand le sorcier secoua brusquement son index dans sa direction.

- **Si j'étais vous miss Riddle, je ne rigolerais pas... Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père au même âge que cela en est déroutant... C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai rapidement fait le lien, vous ne pouviez être que du même sang après tout... Enfin, vous avez indéniablement hérité du nez et du regard si particulier de votre mère,** murmura-t-il, son esprit vagabondant dans de lointains souvenirs, **et également de ses oreilles,** constata-t-il en l'analysant sous tous les angles l'adolescente.  
 **-Avec tout mon respect, monsieur,** répondit froidement Amélia avec une sérénité qui signalait probablement le calme avant la tempête, **je vous demanderais de m'appeler par le nom de famille qui m'a été donnée lors de mon adoption et que portent également ceux qui ont pris soin de ma personne tout au long de ma vie. C'est-à-dire** _ **Phelps**_ ! **Et deuxièmement, je ne leur ressemble pas,** murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante de fureur **je vous interdis de dire cela, est-ce clair ?** **Vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne veux même plus entendre un mot à ce sujet.**  
 **-Je n'ai jamais dit que votre intérieur était le même** , constata le sorcier, **j'ai juste souligné les constatations physiques qui sont pour elles indéniables. Tenez regardez... hum non pas là ! Venez !**

Amélia sentait qu'elle perdait tout doucement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un et sincèrement, elle aurait pu s'en passer. Avec amertume, elle songea qu'elle aurait dû constater cela bien avant... Après tout, elle n'avait jamais remarqué aucunes traces caractéristiques de ses parents adoptifs sur son propre visage. Elle avait probablement été aveuglée par la vérité, qui pourtant avait été sous ses yeux. Elle avait tellement été choyée que ce genre de constatations lui était passé par-dessus de la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette Prophétie de malheur. La réalité accumulée à d'autres faits en avait d'ailleurs été accablante.

Elle regarda Slughorn se diriger vers un petit buffet rempli de photographies avant de se raviser et de s'accroupir pour ouvrir un petit meuble joncher d'objets divers. Il en sortit une petite boite en carton. Le professeur souffla par-dessus afin d'en évacuer une fine couche de poussière. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une photo. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs avoir été abîmée intentionnellement.

- **Attendez, j'ai eu la fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver dessus ces derniers temps. Croyez-le ou non, mais ça soulage vraiment, Reparo.**

L'adulte lança le sortilège qui permit à la photo de se reconstituer d'elle-même. Comme si cette dernière venait d'être tirée à l'instant. L'ancien professeur frissonna quand ses iris passèrent momentanément sur l'image avant de la tendre à l'adolescente dont les mains tremblaient dangereusement. Lorsqu'elle prit la photographie entre ses doigts glacés, et dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image animée, son souffle se bloqua et elle en oublia de respirer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. La jeune fille ravala sa salive de travers et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues instantanément sèches. Elle ne remarqua même pas Harry qui s'était approché, regardant la photo par-dessus son épaule avec un intérêt non dissimulé, les poings serrés contre son corps.

Non... ses yeux restaient rivés sur ce que ces deux rétines étaient en train d'enregistrer. Avec une expression proche de l'indécence, elle analysa les deux adolescents qui devaient avoir un peu près son âge. Le garçon sur la photo lui ressemblait énormément et cela lui était étrange : le même visage fin, les mêmes traits de son visage se retrouvaient sur le sien. De même que les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui se retrouvaient sur l'avant de son front. Elle en vint même à remarquer qu'elle avait hérité du même sourire en coin que ce dernier abordait devant l'objectif. Pour finir, elle remarqua qu'un même petit grain de beauté se retrouvait sur sa joue droite. _Le genre de détails qu'elle aurait préféré s'abstenir de connaître_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes se dérober tout doucement sous elle tellement elle tremblotait de tous ses membres.

Le garçon aux yeux noirs de la photo se retournait vers la fille qu'il tenait par l'épaule. Cette dernière d'une beauté rare avait les cheveux foncés et bouclés qui lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, ses yeux si semblables aux siens brillaient d'une lueur espiègle alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres pulpeuses et se retournait elle aussi vers le garçon ténébreux. _Lady et Lord Voldemort... ses géniteurs songea-t-elle_ face à la réalité qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle retourna la photo. Derrière se trouvait une brève inscription : _Tom Riddle et Lianna Sauwer novembre 1944, salle de classe du cours de potion._ Il lui était facile de prendre le nez retroussé, les yeux et même les oreilles plutôt arrondies de l'adolescente présente sur la photo et de les remplacer sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Avec des traits beaucoup plus féminins que ceux du garçon, elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire une image d'elle-même. Elle en attrapait la nausée, un sentiment de répulsion envahit sa chair. Elle se dégoûtait. Comment Harry, qui les avaient vus dans la chambre des Secrets, ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Oh bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué des étrangetés, il ne fallait pas être aveugle. Il avait légèrement perdu son sang-froid au ministère en lui balançant qu'il soupçonnait déjà certaines choses bien avant. Oui, il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'avouer ses soupçons bien avant qu'ils récupèrent cette saleté de Prophétie, qui leur avait semblé d'ailleurs bien incomplète.

- **Vous avez raison,** murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée, **vous avez raison... Je comprends,** elle hoqueta de panique, **je comprends mieux votre réaction,** souffla-t-elle écœurée.

 **C'est Lady et Lord Voldemort !** lança brusquement Harry, **quand ils étaient jeunes... c'est eux,** constata-t-il inutilement à l'adresse de Slughorn.  
\- **Cessez de les appeler par ces noms par la barbe de merlin mon garçon,** s'offusqua l'adulte. **Mais... oui ce sont eux, ou pour moi ils furent simplement Tom et Lianna, de brillants élèves promus à un bel avenir... Malgré leur statut d'orphelin, ils surprenaient leurs professeurs et donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Mais... quel gâchis vraiment... Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient aussi mal tournés,** il soupira. **Ils ont eu le droit à l'étagère vous savez, tous mes anciens élèves préférés rassemblés juste ici... et dire qu'eux aussi faisaient partie de mes chouchous.**

Il se rapprocha du buffet où les enfants avaient entre-aperçu, quelques minutes auparavant, les photos qui étaient déposées sur le meuble. L'adolescente, elle, n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retourner rapidement chez elle et prendre en douce une potion censée calmer les douleurs que les médicomages lui avaient prescrite. Cette dernière devrait probablement faire effet sur l'irritation sans nom qu'elle ressentait, et tant pis si sa mère soupçonnait quelque chose. Elle ne tenait pas à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Cet homme l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle aurait deux mots à dire à Dumbledore d'ailleurs...

- **Votre mère faisait également partie de mes chouchous, Harry. Une excellente élève, tout à fait charmante. C'était d'autant plus impressionnant quand on savait qu'elle était une née-moldue. Je lui répétais souvent qu'elle aurait dû appartenir à Serpentard. Regardez, elle est juste ici.**

S'en était trop. Voilà qu'il avait des préjugés sur les enfants de moldus. Elle vit Harry grimacer en imaginant certainement sa mère appartement à cette maison. Lily Evans n'avait certainement pas les qualités requises pour appartenir à Serpentard. D'après ce qu'elle en savait, sa mère était une femme des plus courageuses qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier pour son enfant. Elle imaginait très mal Lady dans ce rôle. Après tout, et selon les dires de Dumbledore, ses géniteurs n'avaient-ils pas voulu l'assassiner en comprenant que sa naissance était une erreur ?

Harry regarda sa mère entourer d'autres étudiants. En son centre, un professeur Slughorn un peu plus jeune. Les individus présentaient tous un verre devant eux. Harry qui fixait l'image, un petit un air rêveur plaqué sur son visage, se retourna brusquement vers leur possible nouveau professeur quand il l'entendit souligner qu'elle était une née-moldue.

- **Une de nos meilleures amies est une née-moldue et c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire,** remarqua Harry avec force à la place d'Amélia qui allait lâcher un commentaire méprisant.

- **Oui...** continua Amélia durement, **et figurez-vous qu'elle est vraiment brillante. C'est l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, elle m'a sortie du pétrin un nombre incalculable de fois. Je lui dois beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas qu'un professeur pouvait faire des préjugés... aussi rapidement sans prendre la peine de connaître la personne.** **Oh... surprise,** elle s'arrêta ironiquement, **une de mes meilleures amies EST née- moldue, cela vous étonne peut-être ? Certainement, après tout, la gamine de deux mages noirs haïssant les moldus et les nés-moldus ça doit être tellement logique pour vous...**  
 **-Pas du tout, Amélia, vous faites erreur tous les deux. Bien que j'en sois un peu étonné, je n'en suis pas moins ravi de l'entendre... Et puis, j'ai bien dit qu'elle était une de mes élèves préférées non ?** **Regardez Barbanas Cuffe de la gazette du sorcier, lui aussi est un né-moldu. Il était également un élève d'exception. Je lui envoie régulièrement mon hibou pour commenter les nouvelles apparaissant dans le journal.** **Ou... ah oui,** il s'arrêta en voyant Harry prendre en main une photo d'un groupe de Serpentard en tenu de Quidditch **, Regulus Black. Vous avez du entendre parler de son frère, Sirius Black, mort il y a quelques semaines. Je les ai tous eu les Black, sauf Sirius. Tous ces anciens élèves présents sur ce buffet avaient tous quelque chose d'exception qui les différenciait. Tenez voici la capitaine des canons de Chudley, je reçois régulièrement des billets gratuits pour assister à un match. Bien entendu ce n'est trop pas le cas depuis quelques temps...**  
 **  
**Amélia faillit faire jaillir sa baguette et la pointer droit sur le torse de cet homme qui n'avait apparemment aucun tact. Elle vit rapidement la lueur de tristesse se propager dans les iris de son ami. Ce sorcier parlait de ses étudiants comme des objets qu'il avait réussi à collectionner au fur et à mesure de ses années en tant que professeur. Comme si ces personnes lui appartenaient de son plein droit. Amélia étira son cou endolori par ses muscles contractés. Pour la deuxième fois en une soirée, elle avait cette idée affreusement tentante d'utiliser sa baguette, sa main la dérangeait effroyablement. Cependant, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car à sa grande déception, Dumbledore venait de revenir dans la pièce là où la conversation allait probablement dégénérer.

- **Il est temps d'y aller, les enfants,** lança-t-il calmement en fixant les deux adolescents par-dessus ses lunettes.  
- **Quoi ...déjà ?** lança Horace qui avait oublié Dumbledore. **Tout va bien Albus, tu es resté longuement aux toilettes, dis-moi...**  
 **-Il y avait des magazines moldus très intéressants à lire,** avoua-t-il. **Bon,** j **e sais reconnaître quand une cause est perdue mon ami,** accepta soudainement le vieil homme, **et il se fait tard. Je n'ai aucune envie que monsieur et madame Phelps ne m'en veuillent de laisser veiller les enfants à cette heure de la nuit. Poudlard aurait aimé te revoir parmi nous, Horace. Bien entendu tu y seras toujours le bienvenu.**  
- **Oui...oui bien sûr, il est tard,** lança l'ancien professeur, déçu. **Et bien au revoir, les enfants, Albus,** termina-t-il tout à coup avec nervosité alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir **.**  
 **-Au revoir** répondit Harry.  
 **-Au revoir !** grinça des dents Amélia qui était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

 _ **~*~**_ **  
**  
 **Budly barbeton 30 juillet 1996, 00h54**

Dès qu'elle mit le pied devant le perron de la porte d'entrée, elle inspira profondément afin de se calmer les nerfs. Elle était soulagée que ce professeur ne revienne pas à Poudlard, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter la vanité excessive de l'adulte encore bien longtemps. D'autant plus qu'ils _les_ avaient côtoyés. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça. Cependant, la quiétude qui la traversa fut de courte durée, car à peine avaient-ils tous trois passé les grilles entourant la maison qu'ils virent Slughorn sortir bruyamment, levant le poing vers Dumbledore.

- **C'est d'accord ! D'accord, j'accepte Dumbledore ! Mais je te préviens, je veux une augmentation et le bureau du professeur Tetenjoy et pas le cagibi que j'avais à l'époque !**

Dumbledore se figea, Amélia était presque sûre de distinguer une lueur de victoire se dessiner dans les deux yeux azur du directeur, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne rayonnant vers le sorcier aux allures bien portantes.

- **Bien, très bien nous nous verrons donc à la rentrée !** sourit-il joyeusement. **Au revoir Horace !**  
 **-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis !** grogna-t-il.

Le directeur sourit alors qu'ils commencèrent à faire le chemin inverse. Amélia et Harry le suivaient silencieusement. Pour chacun d'entre eux, cette rencontre les avait marqués d'une façon bien différente... Et Harry ne préférait pas demander comment se sentait Amélia. Après tout, il la connaissait assez bien pour se rendre compte à quel point elle était en colère. Elle marchait avec une contraction certaine, la circulation de son sang probablement coupée constata-t-il en voyant que ses poings étaient fermement serrés contre son corps, une veine palpitait dangereusement au-dessous de sa tempe, mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry c'était la lueur pourpre qui semblait se fondre dans ses yeux si clairs.

- **Je vous remercie !** lança Dumbledore.  
- **Pourquoi, monsieur ?** **Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?** interrogea Harry.  
- **Disons que vous êtes le genre de personnes que le professeur Slughorn affectionne particulièrement.** **Il adore s'entourer de personnes d'exceptions, comme vous l'aurez remarqué,** continua Dumbledore. **Vous avez réussi à lui montrer les avantages qu'il pouvait obtenir en revenant à l'école. Toi Harry, parce que tu es celui qui a survécu, et toi Amélia, parce que je suis presque certain que malgré ses réticences à ton égard, il sera plus que curieux et ne voudra certainement pas se sentir responsable s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Je crois que tu l'as également assez surpris dans tes réponses. Donc oui il va être très curieux, mais très méfiant. Quand il reviendra à l'école, il va certainement essayer de vous introduire dans son petit club privé qui inclut des petites soirées qu'il organisait. Je voudrais que vous acceptiez. Parce que je pense sincèrement qu'il détient une information cruciale... Il était donc primordial qu'il revienne à Poudlard.**  
 **  
**Le reste de la conversation, Amélia ne l'écouta pas. Si elle comprenait bien, encore une fois, elle était utilisée à des fins personnelles. Elle avait décidément l'impression de ne servir qu'à ça. Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait emporté la photographie. Cette dernière était maintenant froissée, fermement tenue dans son poing. Elle ne pouvait la jeter en pleine rue de passants moldu alors elle la fourra rapidement dans la poche de son jeans. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

- **Je crains de vous avoir privés de votre petite soirée, j'en suis navré,** commenta Dumbledore. **Amélia, je veux te voir dans mon bureau dès la rentrée. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversation. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu retenais tes pulsions de colère devant Horace.**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas en colère !** ragea pourtant Amélia. **Et je ne pense vraiment pas avoir besoin d'une conversation dans votre bureau professeur ! Je vais très bien !** moussa-t-elle.  
- **Tu es colère,** constata le vieil homme en fixant soigneusement le visage de l'enfant. **Cela n'est pas à discuter. De toute manière, tu viendras dans mon bureau, nous avons beaucoup à discuter que tu le veuilles ou non.**  
 **-Vous m'obligez ?** siffla l'adolescente. **De mieux en mieux !** écuma de rage Amélia.  
\- **Prends-le comme bon te semble. De toute manière tu écouteras ce que j'aurais à te dire,** fit Dumbledore toujours aussi calmement. **Harry, je te sens sur le point de me demander quelque chose ?** continua-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune garçon qui s'était mis en retraite, la mine pensif, alors qu'il regardait Amélia s'énerver silencieusement.

Harry qui était très pensif durant le chemin du retour hésita à proposer sa requête au sorcier, mais se lança tout de même. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Amélia faire face à ses problèmes seule, elle n'était pas bien et il avait bien l'intention de prendre son rôle de meilleur ami au sérieux. Au moins même si c'était non, il aurait essayé.

- **Oui monsieur, je sais que vous avez envoyé ma malle et Hedwige chez Ron, mais vu les circonstances, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'autoriser à retourner à Privet Drive quelques jours avec Amélia. J'ai la chambre d'ami qui est comme ma propre chambre chez Catherine et Marcus et j'ai même mes propres affaires de toilettes ainsi que des vêtements qu'ils m'ont achetés là-bas. Je voudrais leur demander si ça ne les dérangerait pas de rester quelques jours chez eux. J'aimerais assister avec elle à son rendez-vous médical, si vous me l'autorisez, Monsieur. Je ne pense pas qu'Hedwige et ma valise dérangeront les Weasley pour quelques jours.**

Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance alors qu'Amélia, elle, tournait brusquement la tête vers le garçon à lunettes, surprise.

- **Cela semble être une bonne idée Harry, je te donne mon accord !** sourit chaleureusement le vieux sorcier. J **e vais prévenir les Weasley que tu arriveras en même temps qu'Amélia dès que je vous aurais laissés sur Surrey !**  
\- **Tu es complètement fou de vouloir rester dans ce quartier encore quelques jours ! Ils t'attendent tous au terrier, j'arrive dans quatre jours ! Et Molly va certainement te faire un gâteau de malade pour ton anniversaire !** hallucina Amélia. **Ronald va te le faire payer si tu n'es pas là à temps pour...**  
- **La seule chose de fou, ce serait de te laisser affronter seule Saint -mangouste et je suis sûr qu'Hermione, Élisabeth et Andrew seraient étrangement d'accord avec moi, Emmy !** sourit Harry. _**A moins qu'en fait... tu ne veuilles pas de moi ?**_  
- _ **Bien sûr que si, tu es toujours le bienvenu idiot**_ **!** souffla Amélia alors qu'elle comprenait la manœuvre de son ami pour lui faire changer les idées. **Tu es complètement insensé,** murmura Amélia émue.  
- **Bien je crois que tout est réglé pour ce soir. Amélia, ma main, Harry, prends sa main. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, les enfants. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.**

Harry prit la main de son amie avec douceur. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux, ils se comprenaient vraiment sans se parler. Aucun des deux ne se sentait vraiment bien à ce moment précis pour diverses raisons toutes aussi sérieuses, mais malgré les multiples coups durs de ces dernières années, ils avaient toujours vécu ça ensemble et... ils affronteraient le futur ensemble. La dernière pensée d'Harry avant qu'il ne se sente secoué dans tous les sens à cause du transplannage le fit sourire en coin. Il venait d'avoir une idée... et il était presque sûr que Marcus et Catherine ne diraient pas non. Après tout... si ça pouvait faire sourire leur fille...

Ce furent sur ces dernières pensées du jeune garçon qu'ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la porte du dix-sept Privet Drive.

 **Votre Avis ?**


	5. chapitre 2 : Une matinée inoubliable

**Bonjour, j'ai un peu traîné à poster de ce coté mais merci pour les quatre favoris et les cinq suivis. Je réponds en privé pour ceux qui ont un compte, pour les autres, réponses aux début des chapitres.**

adenoide : On connait enfin les origines d'Amélia, disons que c'est une vérité dure à avaler pour elle. Je comprends le pourquoi elle a tellement de sauts d'humeur car elle tient beaucoup de son père Tom. Il est étonnant que Harry soit demeuré ami avec Amélia en sachant qu'elle est la fille de Voldy. On sait que Tom a fait des horcruxes, est ce que Lady Voldy en a fait elle aussi? La famille d'Amélia devrait être mis sous protection.

Réponse : Premièrement, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! La petite tiens des deux mais effectivement plus de son père. J'ai écris sur leur enfance à tout les deux si cela t'intéresse éventuellement. Harry et Amélia n'étaient au courant ni l'un ni l'autre, la révélation a eu lieu au département des mystères. Puis Dumbledore comme d'habitude, a arrangé son coup pour que cela se passe, j'essaie de rester crédible dans tout les cas.

Lianna ? Hum ou plutôt Lady V c'est fort probable ! Mahaha.

Encore merci !

 **Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace.**

 **Chris.**

 **Chambre d'Amélia, 10h00, 30 juillet 1996**

 _ **Le corps se trouvait dans une mare de sang, baignant à côté d'un autre cadavre inerte. Il souriait méchamment, une sensation de pure satisfaction envahissait sa chair et un rire froid sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il pointait sa baguette, droit sur le torse de l'homme se congestionnant dans tous les sens. Une autre personne était à ses côtés, une capuche noire provenant de sa cape retroussée contre son visage. La section cinq paierait, ils les retrouveraient tous un par un afin de remonter jusqu'à la source, mais pour l'instant, il fallait éliminer cet humain qui se retrouvait devant eux.**_

 _ **\- Avada Kedavra !**_

Amélia ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qui venaient d'apercevoir les derniers moments du cauchemar dont elle venait d'être victime pour la XIème fois. Elle était en travers de son lit et ses draps étaient entortillés autour d'elle l'emprisonnant ainsi dans ses propres couvertures. L'adolescente tenta péniblement de réguler sa respiration erratique, en vain. Son corps était trempé de sueur, ce dernier tremblait jusqu'à la moindre des parties de sa chair. _Elle revoyait le sortilège fatal, cette couleur émeraude qu'elle venait de faire jaillir sans éprouver aucune pitié. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Son imagination lui jouait d'horribles tours._ Songea-t-elle tremblante d'horreur.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté sur ses deux coudes, tout en essayant de se dépêtre des draps dans lesquels elle était emmêlée, avant de s'essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front où des mèches de cheveux mouillés étaient d'ailleurs collées contre sa peau. L'enfant entendait la maisonnée s'activer de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre. Une odeur de pancakes lui traversa soudainement les narines. Elle avait faim et elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Son père avait pris quelques jours de congé jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le cocon familial, c'est ce que sa mère lui avait dit quand elle était rentrée de sa petite visite rendue au professeur Horace Slughorn. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils désiraient, être présents jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise entre les mains de la famille Weasley. Elle s'en voulait, ils n'avaient pas à adapter leur quotidien en fonction de sa personne.

Avec précaution, elle sortit ses deux jambes tremblotantes de la chaleur de ses draps avant de se baisser et de chercher à tâtons ses pantoufles qui se trouvaient flanquées en dessous de son lit. Elle était fatiguée voire exténuée, les cauchemars ne faisaient qu'empirer... Et parfois elle avait l'étrange sensation de réellement se trouver sur les lieux de ces crimes. Elle frissonna. Elle ne devait plus y penser. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette journée qui par miracle semblait être ensoleillée pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances d'été -d'après ce qu'elle en apercevait derrière ses rideaux de velours tirés qui laissaient entrevoir des rayons de lumière qui éclairaient la pièce par parcelle. Elle se mit debout avant d'expirer un grand coup et d'un geste lent, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre avant d'y ouvrir les rideaux.

Elle fut éblouie par la soudaine luminosité, ce qui l'obligea à plisser les yeux afin de s'habituer à cette lumière vive. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide. Des vitres de la fenêtre, elle apercevait un groupe d'enfants qui arrivaient rapidement en vélo. Un des petits garçons passa et roula sur une flaque d'eau qui éclaboussa une vieille dame promenant son labrador. Cette dernière sembla crier quelques mots peu aimables aux enfants qui venaient de disparaître au coin de la rue.

Spike, mécontent, hulula sur le meuble en hauteur présent à ses côtés. Elle sourit avant de s'approcher et d'ouvrir la cage. L'animal se précipita auprès de sa maîtresse et nicha son bec au creux de la main qu'elle lui présentait. Elle le caressa calmement alors que soudainement le volatile voulut se frayer un passage hors de sa cage.

\- **Je ne peux pas te laisser voler dans la maison, Spike,** lança Amélia la voix rauque de fatigue, **mais je te promets que je te laisserai sortir plus tard. Tu auras quelques lettres à envoyer.** Elle s'arrêta. **Je sais que tu te sens emprisonné, comme ça, mais les moldus... tu sais... apercevoir, un hibou en plein jour qui se dirige un peu trop souvent vers notre maison, ça éveillerait les soupçons. Tu pourras bouger autant que tu le voudras à Poudlard.**

Elle ferma la cage à contrecœur. Le hibou contrarié lui tourna le dos avant de picorer les graines au fond de sa cage. Elle soupira, avant de jeter un œil au petit réveil moldu qui se trouvait sur la commode. _10h03_ d'après ce qu'affichaient les chiffres de couleur rouge. Deux cadres photos étaient d'ailleurs posés de part et d'autre de l'appareil l'une était une photo sorcière prise des années auparavant sur le quai de la gare de King Cross et où l'on pouvait distinguer le Poudlard Express, dessinant des panaches de fumée qui virevoltaient autour d'elle et de ses cinq meilleurs amis souriant devant l'objectif. L'autre était une photo moldue prise lors d'un voyage en Australie. Son père faisait l'idiot avec sa fille alors que sa mère portait son frère alors âgé de quatre ans dans les bras. Devant ces deux cadres, sa baguette, nouvellement récupérée, siégeait fièrement.

Son ventre gargouilla. Elle décida de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce fut en traînant des pieds qu'elle se dirigea dans le couloir. Elle entendait rire à l'étage inférieur son frère et Harry semblaient particulièrement s'amuser en compagnie d'une autre voix grave qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son père. Alors qu'un sourire contagieux commençait à poindre le bout de son nez sur son visage fatigué, elle discerna un drôle de bruit provenant de la porte de la salle de bain se trouvant à quelques pas d'elle. Elle s'approcha et comprit que sa mère semblait être malade. En fronçant les sourcils elle toqua à la porte.

\- **Maman ? Maman est-ce que tout va bien ?**

\- **Chérie ?** lança sa mère d'une voix éraillée. **Mon ange, tu es réveillée ?**

\- **Finement observée, maman !** lança Amélia appuyée contre la porte. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** s'inquiéta à nouveau l'adolescente.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit sa mère actionner le bouton de la chasse d'eau avant que le robinet du lavabo ne se mette à couler. Sa mère apparut brusquement devant l'embrasure de la porte, tout en refaisant le nœud du peignoir kaki qu'elle portait. Elle semblait bien pâle, remarqua l'enfant alors que cette dernière l'embrassait sur le front. À son tour, Catherine plissa ses yeux gris en remarquant la mine éreintée de son aînée.

\- **Ce n'est rien du tout, mon cœur. Probablement une indigestion,** lança rapidement l'adulte. **Bien que je ne puisse pas dire la même chose de toi** , remarqua-t-elle soucieuse.

\- **J'ai bien dormi,** répondit Amélia en tentant une moue enjouée. **Tu as fait les pancakes que toi seule arrives si parfaitement à faire ?** continua rapidement l'enfant en espérant éviter un interrogatoire sur son horrible nuit. **J'ai super faim, c'est vraiment cool** approuva Amélia gaiement. **Mais... toi tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien,** constata-t-elle, méfiante.

 **\- Tu me sors encore une fois la carte « Je suis en forme alors que ce n'est pas le cas... » Et encore une fois, tu tentes de me mentir** , constata Catherine, mécontente. **Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je sais comment tu fonctionnes ?** Elle roula les yeux. **Mais je vais faire comme si c'était le cas puisque cela ne changera rien à ton attitude incroyablement entêtée,** soupira-t-elle. **Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une indigestion,** termina-t-elle, **pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Mais j'aimerais tout de même la vérité chérie** ! fit-elle sérieusement.

\- **D'accord !** s'agaça Amélia, **j'ai eu un cauchemar** _**encore, tu es contente ?**_

 _-_ _ **Non, je ne suis pas contente, pas quand mon bébé ne va pas bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te demander de quoi tu as rêvé ?**_ continua-t-elle tristement.

\- **Tu peux, mais je ne te répondrais pas !** souffla sa fille. **Et je ne suis plus un bébé** , murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle frissonna, bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Comment dire à ses parents qu'elle se voyait tuer des gens et en rire cruellement par la suite ? Elle vit sa mère abandonnée la partie à son grand soulagement. Elle aurait bien voulu lire les pensées de cette dernière, car quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle n'utiliserait pas cette capacité de cette façon, elle valait bien mieux que ça. Elle respectait la vie privée des gens.

\- **Tu seras toujours mon bébé, quel que soit ton âge. Et même âgée de 70 ans tu le seras toujours.** Elle s'arrêta **. Je vais aller me préparer, j'ai une opération chirurgicale à effectuer aujourd'hui. Quant à toi, va prendre ton petit déjeuner avant que les Pancakes que ta mère sait si bien** _ **faire**_ **ne disparaissent définitivement dans l'estomac des trois gloutons qui se trouvent en bas.**

 **Anh, Maman sérieusement ? Tu es trop sentimentale !** ricana Amélia.

\- **Si tu le dis,** pouffa sa mère. **Va donc rejoindre ton père qui a pris ses vacances.** **Je prendrais moi aussi quelques jours de congé dès que cette opération sera terminée. De toute manière, il est temps que je prenne mes vacances,** remarqua-t-elle. **Allez, file manger, canaille !**

Amélia roula les yeux, avant de se diriger vers la rampe d'escalier. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, sa mère la retint brusquement.

\- **Et pour ton information** _ **bébé**_ **, j'observe toujours très bien ! Évite de taquiner ta pauvre mère !** se moqua-t-elle avant de ré-entrer dans la salle de bain.

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour manifester son mécontentement alors elle dévala les escaliers avant de se rendre dans la cuisine prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

 **Cuisine des Phelps, 10h27, 30 juillet 1996**

Amélia sentait toujours une sorte de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine quand elle regardait sa famille. Elle s'était arrêtée devant l'entrée de la cuisine afin d'observer brièvement la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Son père était attablé à l'extrémité de la petite table, _**le New Times**_ posé à côté de sa tasse de café. Marcus Phelps était un homme bien bâti disposant d'un visage plutôt anguleux, sur lequel une barbe naissante commençait à faire son apparition. Ses yeux bleus foncés laissaient apercevoir une lueur malicieuse qu'Amélia n'avait jamais vue disparaître de l'adulte. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs cachés par une paire de lunettes rectangulaire qui accentuait le regard espiègle de l'homme.

L'adulte passa une main dans ses cheveux, autrefois totalement blonds foncés tirant sur le brun coupés en brosse, à l'instar de son fils qui commençait à grisonner sur les côtés de ses tempes. Marcus semblait se moquer des deux enfants attablés à ses côtés faisant ressortir les petites ridules qui commençaient doucement à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

Maximilien et Harry étaient toujours vêtus de leurs pyjamas. Harry répondait négativement à Marcus avant d'engloutir un morceau de pancake remplit de confiture alors que le plus jeune zappait de chaîne en chaîne les programmes de la télévision qui se retrouvait positionnée sur un petit meuble à côté de la cuisinière.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde !** lança Amélia avec chaleur.

\- **Bonjour,** **Schtroumpfette !** lança gaiement son père. **Tu as décidé de jouer les belles aux bois dormants aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Salut Emmy !** continua Maximilien concentré sur le dessin animé.

 **\- Salut Em's !** termina Harry souriant. **Bien dormi ?**

Amélia se dirigea vers son père qui lui fit son câlin matinal, rituel qu'ils réalisaient tous les deux depuis son plus jeune âge. Marcus ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien en bataille de sa fille. Schtroumpfette était un surnom unique qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec elle depuis le jour où Amélia, alors âgée de deux ans, était tombée dans le pot de peinture bleu au moment où, à cette époque, son père réalisait encore des travaux dans la maison... Depuis Marcus n'avait jamais pu oublier le bébé entièrement recouvert de la tête aux pieds de ce bleu électrique et il avait tout de suite fait référence au dessin animé -les Schtroumpfs- avant de lui trouver ce nouveau surnom qu'il utilisait maintenant quotidiennement.

\- **Je n'ai pas décidé de faire la belle au bois dormant, Papa** sourit-elle. **Oui, Harry, ça va** , fit-elle rapidement ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. **Il me semble qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi** , remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait son frère sur la tête et échangea deux bises à son meilleur ami avant de s'asseoir elle-même à côté de ce dernier. **J'ai raté quelque chose ?**

 **\- Hum** fit mystérieusement son père, **absolument pas, jeune fille.**

Amélia les regarda tous d'un œil soupçonneux en ayant l'impression qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Elle prit rapidement une assiette avant de saisir un pancake se trouvant dans le plat principal installé au milieu de la table ovale, et se le tartina de chocolat avant de se servir d'un verre de lait frais. D'un œil suspect, elle analysa son père qui lui renvoyait un sourire éblouissant, alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle comprit rapidement ses intentions car en langage codé, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose sans que sa mère ne le sache. Elle sourit discrètement, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il prévoyait quelque chose de démentiel. Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à voix haute, sachant que des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient tout entendre à l'étage, elle décida de ne pas insister et entama la conversation.

\- **Il raconte quoi dans le New Times, Papa ?**

 **\- Rien de bien intéressant** , fit-il en grimaçant. **Enfin certainement des répercussions de votre guerre dans le monde moldu, les médias ne comprennent pas trop ce qui se passe. Ces attaques inexpliquées, ou encore ces ouragans qui surviennent de nulle part, ils ont de quoi se tirer les cheveux... Mais, mange. Ne te tracasse pas de ça maintenant, Kiddo. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des sorciers bien placés qui s'occupent de tout ça.**

 **\- Oui, Marcus** , intervint Harry. **Il y en a... Logiquement la royauté et les ministres moldus sont au courant de notre existence, donc ils doivent sûrement gérer tout ça aussi grâce aux sorciers.**

Amélia tourna la tête vers Harry alors qu'elle mâchouillait sa nourriture et elle l'avala brusquement, impressionnée.

\- **Harry... tu tiens ça d'Hermione ?** se moqua-t-elle amusée.

Harry roula les yeux.

\- **En fait, c'est Andrew qui m'en avait parlé,** corrigea-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

 **Ah non, ne commencez pas tous les deux à exclure le vieil homme que je suis de votre petit monde,** nargua Marcus. **Comme je disais, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Continuons plutôt à manger le délicieux déjeuner que Cathy nous a préparé !** approuva-t-il.

\- **Tu n'es pas vieux, Papa, tu as juste...hum...cinquante ans ?** se moqua Amélia.

\- **Ouiii délicheux !** approuva soudainement Max au même moment alors qu'il s'était détourné d'un dessin animé appelé inspecteur gadget. **C'est trop schbonn !**

Marcus fit mine de mettre une main sur son cœur outré. En réalité il aurait trente-huit ans fin du mois de septembre, mais Amélia adorait le taquiner sur le sujet. Maximilien, la bouche pleine, venait d'intervenir pour la première fois et les deux adolescents se jetèrent un regard amusé en songeant que ce gamin pourrait certainement rivaliser avec l'estomac de leur ami Ron Weasley.

\- **Tu es dégeu Max,** commenta sa sœur avec ironie ? **On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !** fit-elle en imitant la voix de sa mère. **Bon okey, maman le fait certainement mieux que moi,** grimaça Amélia en voyant Harry et son père rigoler de sa mimique.

\- **Évite d'imiter ta mère jeune fille, ce n'est pas bien !** fit mine de la réprimander Marcus. **Bien que,** chuchota-t-il narquoisement, **c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait dit.**

Éclat de rire général. L'adolescente songea que la matinée allait peut-être se dérouler mieux que ce qu'elle le prévoyait à la base. Une pression se relâchait au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ne changerait pour rien au monde sa vie actuelle. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait et _rien_ n'allait gâcher leur vie familiale.

\- **Et si vous me racontiez un peu, pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard en personne vous a conviés à venir convaincre un professeur de revenir dans cette école ? Ta mère semblait plutôt surprise hier, alors ?** argumenta l'adulte à l'adresse de sa fille.

Amélia sursauta. Elle sortit de ses pensées avant de remarquer que son paternel avait pris un air sérieux qu'il abordait très rarement. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Harry. Ils ne pouvaient raconter l'entièreté de ce qui s'était réellement passé elle ne le permettrait pas. Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle tenta de trouver quelque chose de convaincant à raconter, sans succès. Comment expliquer que Dumbledore les avait, en quelque sorte, utilisés pour des raisons bien spécifiques et que cet ancien professeur ne serait probablement jamais revenu s'il n'avait pas su qui ils étaient tous les deux ? L'adolescente essayait de ne plus penser à cette rencontre, qui l'avait énervée au plus haut point. Elle s'était d'ailleurs endormie tard dans la nuit, après en avoir longuement discuté avec son ami qui avait tenté de la rassurer sans grande réussite.

\- **Ce...,** commença Harry.

\- **Eh !** cria Max en interrompant l'adolescent, **regardez !** **Harry, Amélia, ça doit être pour vous !**

Maximilien, pieds nus, venait de se lever avec brusquerie, envahi par une excitation que les trois autres individus ne comprirent pas tout de suite. L'enfant se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre se trouvant au-dessus du plan de travail, tout en pointant du doigt, deux points noirs qui n'étaient pas encore identifiables de par leur distance, mais qui grossissaient régulièrement.

\- **Les résultats des Buses !** murmurèrent d'une même voix les deux sorciers de la maison.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent brusquement avec horreur avant de se lever précipitamment sous le regard incrédule du père de famille. L'adolescente attrapa la main de son ami. Amélia sentait ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérer par l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait subitement. En effet, deux chouettes se posèrent rapidement sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre, tenant entre leurs pattes respectivement, trois enveloppes pour l'une et deux enveloppes pour l'autre. Ils n'eurent pas à ouvrir la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer, Maximilien, excité comme une puce, le fit à leur place.

Amélia aurait certainement taquiné son frère si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète. Le petit garçon adorait de près ou de loin tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Lui qui allait à l'école moldu s'ennuyait de sa vie quotidienne. C'était d'ailleurs avec une attention particulière qu'il écoutait toujours les récits de sa sœur et d'Harry, le faisant évader dans ce monde qui ne serait probablement jamais le sien.

Marcus était arrivé aux côtés des trois enfants. Son teint avait légèrement blêmi, mais personne ne le remarqua. D'un geste nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. A son grand désespoir, il venait de loucher sur les cinq enveloppes alors qu'il s'attentait à n'en voir que quatre. L'homme respira bruyamment. Il n'y croyait pas, pourtant quelques indices auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils sachent cela maintenant, même s'il se doutait que cela paraîtrait louche aux yeux des trois enfants.

Amélia détacha d'un geste maladroit une première enveloppe qu'elle mit rapidement de coté en comprenant que ce n'était que la liste des fournitures pour l'année d'étude qui allait suivre. Harry s'efforçait également de détacher ses propres lettres, tout aussi soucieux qu'elle pouvait l'être. Le petit Max, positionné aux côtés de l'adolescente, tentait de lire le deuxième parchemin que sa sœur venait de décacheter et de sortir de l'enveloppe assignée à son nom alors que les mains de cette dernière tremblaient dangereusement. Marcus se reprit et régula sa respiration. Tout allait bien se passer. Il décida de tout de même lire par-dessus son épaule et mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule grelottante de sa fille qui sembla d'ailleurs s'apaiser à son contact.

 **Brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire**

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient

l'une des notes suivantes : l'une des notes suivantes :

 _Optimal (O) Désolant (D)_

 _Effort exceptionnel (E) Piètre (P)_

 _Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

 **Amélia Lianna Phelps a obtenu** **:**

Astronomie : **P**  
Etude des Runes : **A**  
Soins aux créatures magiques : **A**  
Sortilège : **O**  
Défense contre les forces du mal : **O**  
Divination : **T**  
Botanique : **A**  
Histoire de la magie : **E**  
Potion : **E**  
Métamorphose : **E**

Amélia relut à plusieurs reprises le parchemin plissé entre ses doigts devenus moites, se calmant au fur et à mesure qu'elle le relisait. Elle sentait la pression soudaine qu'elle percevait depuis l'arrivée des hiboux, se relâcher petit à petit. Elle s'en sortait admirablement mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait, beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait en fait. Amélia se retint de sourire quand elle relut les deux notes des cours qu'elle avait ratés. Après tout, elle détestait la divination et elle s'était donné un malin plaisir à inventer des réponses plus idiotes les unes que les autres en espérant presque cruellement que cette folle de Trelawney en avait perdu la tête. L'astronomie n'était pas sa tasse de thé les étoiles et tout ce qui les entourait ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment et elle avait plutôt du mal à suivre tout le charabia que racontait le professeur Sinistra.

Un grand sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle passa de nouveau son doigt devant les deux optimals qu'elle avait obtenues dans ses deux matières de prédilections, ces cours où elle avait d'ailleurs toujours eu une facilité qui était parfois d'ailleurs déconcertante. Par merlin, elle avait même réussi à obtenir un acceptable là où ses deux meilleures amies l'avaient forcée... enfin convaincue lors du choix des options –en troisième année-, que l'étude des Runes pouvait s'avérer très intéressante pour l'avenir quand on maîtrisait cet art.

\- **J'ai...j'ai deux optimals,** réalisa-t-elle à voix basse, **j'ai** **un effort exceptionnel en potion. Par merlin, Harry, tu te rends compte, j'ai un effort exceptionnel en potion !** cria soudainement Amélia.

Amélia avait levé la tête en réalisant soudainement que son père, qui avait lu par-dessus elle, venait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec fierté. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Harry souriait à pleine dent lui aussi. Elle remarqua, un peu surprise, que sa mère les avait rejoints et avait respecté leur silence jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia n'explose de joie.

\- **J'ai un effort exceptionnel aussi en potion !** s'écria-t-il ravi. **Et un optimal en défense. Tiens ... on échange !** sourit-il.

Amélia prit son parchemin avant de lui présenter le sien et elle lut rapidement les notes de son meilleur ami. Contrairement à elle, il avait réussi à obtenir un acceptable en astronomie et un effort exceptionnel en soins aux créatures magiques. À l'inverse, il avait obtenu un effort exceptionnel alors qu'elle avait un optimal en sortilège. Toutefois, il avait raté l'histoire de la magie.

\- **Deux optimals Amélia !** sourit Harry avec un clin d'œil. **Eh tu vois que tu t'en es bien sortie en Rune !** **Haha... Em's Troll ? S'il te plait vraiment, tu parlais sérieusement quand tu disais avoir inventé les réponses de l'examen de toute pièce ?** se moqua Harry.

\- **Je suis toujours sérieuse,** _ **moi,**_ **quand je dis quelque chose. Je m'en fiche, je ne continuerais pas ça cette année. Et on ne rigole pas, l'élu, tu as raté histoire de la magie et je l'ai réussi,** lança-t-elle en faisant mine de bomber le torse. **Enfin j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça s'est passé au terrier. Pour sûre que certaines personnes sont totalement devenues hystériques quand ils ont vu arriver les missives. Je ne cite évidemment aucun nom,** ricana l'adolescente.

Harry savait très bien de qui parlait son amie. Hermione Granger et Elisabeth Sharps devaient littéralement avoir rendu fou l'entièreté de la patrie Weasley.

\- **Tu as réussi parce que tu as dupliqué le cours et les notes parfaites d'Hermione,** murmura Harry amusé (en sachant que les parents écoutaient) **et** **comme tu as des facilités avec les études quand c'est du par cœur, tu as réussi. Parce qu'entre nous, tu as toujours été la première d'entre nous à t'endormir devant Binns. Ce ne sont pas tes notes qui t'auraient aidée,** se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- **Ça s'appelle gérer une situation Harry ! Et si tu n'étais pas d'accord, tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi !** chuchota Amélia afin que lui seul l'entende, un petit air supérieur plaqué sur son visage. **Et tu es le seul à savoir ça et... elle me tuerait sur place, si elle le savait. Hermione et Eli n'ont pas arrêté avec ça. Sur le fait que je n'étais pas très assidue et qu'elles ne me donneraient pas leurs notes. J'ai juste pris les devants... Bon d'accord... en douce, j'avoue ! Mais ça a porté ces fruits** ! ricana Amélia.

Les deux jeunes adolescents rigolèrent avant se taper dans la main et de s'enlacer, heureux. Ils avaient réussi leur B.U.S.E. Elle en avait eu _9_ et lui _8,_ ce qui était merveilleux aux yeux des enfants. Les deux parents et le petit garçon n'avaient rien compris à leur conversation secrète et Catherine interrompit leur chuchotement, croyant encore une fois qu'ils avaient oublié leur présence quand ils rentraient dans leur petite bulle.

 **\- Des félicitations s'imposent, les enfants !** lança Catherine, souriante.

Sa fille, satisfaite, lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Sa mère était fraîchement vêtue afin de se rendre au travail, la mine beaucoup plus colorée qu'elle ne l'était trois quarts d'heure plus tôt. Cependant, l'adolescente distinguait maintenant ses deux iris brillants intensément de larmes, certainement remplis de fierté. Sa mère dernière ne se retint d'ailleurs plus longtemps avant de les enserrer tous deux avec puissance dans ses bras, les étouffant pratiquement par la même occasion.

Marcus aurait pouffé de rire face à l'enthousiasme qu'éprouvait sa femme -il était lui aussi très fier- cependant, ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur son cadet. Ce dernier venait d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise, en détachant la troisième enveloppe que sa sœur n'avait pas dégagée de la patte du volatile, qui attendait patiemment que l'entièreté de sa course soit remise aux destinataires. La chouette ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ressortir et s'envoler rapidement, une fois que le jeune garçon prit la missive ne contenant nul autre que _**son nom et son prénom.**_

 _ **\- Hé ! Il y a mon nom sur cette enveloppe !**_ hurla une première fois Max. **Regardez !** **Il y a mon nom sur cette enveloppe !** répéta-t-il agité.

Tous le regardèrent fixement et Amélia écarquilla les yeux avec surprise alors qu'Harry cligna ses deux iris émeraude à plusieurs reprises. Hâtivement, elle rejoignit son frère, hébétée parce qu'il venait de lancer à voix haute. Le petit garçon ouvrit avec précipitation la missive alors que les deux adolescents entamaient tous deux la lecture par-dessus son épaule. La bouche de l'adolescente resta ouverte de stupeur durant quelques secondes en reconnaissant rapidement l'écriture de la sous- directrice de Poudlard.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Directeur :**_ _Albus Dumbledore_  
 _ **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_  
 _Cher Mr Phelps,_  
 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Phelps, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_  
 _Directrice-adjointe._

\- **Tu...tu es...tu es un sorcier !** hallucina Amélia. **Par le slip de Salazar Serpentard... tu... Par la barbe de merlin !** continua-t-elle en n'en revenant pas. **Max** **! Tu. Es. Un. Sorcier ! Tu te rends compte ?**

Elle n'en revenait pas. En fait pour rester polie elle était sur les fesses. Son meilleur ami n'en menait pas large non plus, bien que ce dernier semblât en pleine réflexion. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les regards silencieux que se lançaient maintenant les deux adultes tout à coup pris de nervosité. Amélia sentait une douce chaleur se rependre de part et d'autre de son corps, une fierté sans nom la traversait. Cependant, quelque chose la ramena bien vite à la réalité. Les nés moldus existaient, certes, mais de là à ce qu'elle soit tombée comme par hasard dans une famille moldue qui avait donnée naissance à un futur sorcier, c'était totalement aberrant.

\- **JE SUIS UN SORCIER !** exulta Max commençant à bouger précipitamment autour de la petite table ronde et de montrer la lettre à ses parents qui restaient figés de stupeur. **Maman, Papa regardez !** **JE VAIS ALLER A POUDLARD AVEC MA SŒUR ET HARRY !**

Amélia distinguait un drôle de regard dans les yeux de son père, il semblait nerveux mais elle ne s'attardait pas trop sur cela, car les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage alors qu'une fierté sans nom émanait de l'homme. Peut-être n'était-ce après tout qu'une coïncidence ? Après tout, ses parents ne disposaient pas de magie. Elle le savait tout simplement, car elle pouvait ressentir les auras des gens. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait dans celle de son père, mais... elle n'avait jamais su mettre la main sur ce qui la déconcertait.

Maximilien ne tenait plus en place. Amélia l'avait brièvement aperçu –il se trouvait trente secondes plus tôt dans les bras de ses parents- avant qu'il ne saute littéralement dans ses bras. L'adolescente, toujours aussi secouée que son frère face partie des siens, l'étreignît avec force sous l'œil réjoui de son meilleur ami. Les parents rigolèrent, soudainement mal à l'aise. Amélia songea que leur anxiété provenait certainement du fait que cette nouvelle leur tombait un peu dessus sans s'y attendre. Elle continua de sourire quand son frère se détacha d'elle pour prendre la liste des fournitures et de la lire à voix haute sous le regard amusé des individus présents. Amélia était sûre d'une chose, il serait un excellent sorcier et elle ferait tout pour qu'il devienne un sorcier des plus accomplis.

 **Flash-back 2 juillet 1991**

Amélia, âgée de dix ans, était accroupie en compagnie de son petit frère devant la petite table en verre du salon, la mine plus au moins concentrée sur un dessin qu'elle réalisait sous le regard attentif de leur mère -assise sur le divan et essayant de lire un roman sans grand succès. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge présente au-dessus de la cheminée avec une certaine appréhension. Ce matin, elle avait reçu un hibou -elle ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à ces étrangetés -qui la prévenait que le directeur de cette école de...de magie...allait venir leur rendre visite pour faire rentrer sa petite fille dans cet autre monde dont elle avait du mal à concevoir l'existence.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sorcier, cela datait de l'époque où Amélia n'était encore qu'un bambin gazouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Son extravagance l'avait marquée, cependant ses explications étaient très claires et l'homme dégageait une aura de puissance qu'elle ne contredirait sûrement jamais.

\- **Amélia, chérie ?** **Viens ici deux minutes s'il te plait !** l'interrompit sa mère.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui semblait particulièrement angoissée, avant de déposer le crayon de couleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main et de se diriger vers cette dernière, sous l'œil interrogateur du petit garçon qui reprit rapidement son propre dessin. Catherine ne savait pas comment lui expliquer cela, après tout elle n'était pas...elle n'était pas une sorcière. Amélia avait toujours été spéciale, elle le savait dès le moment où cette personne inconnue l'avait déposée devant le perron de la maison.

\- **Oui, maman ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore enfantine.

Catherine l'attira sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux ébène en soupirant. L'enfant avait toujours souffert de sa différence à l'école primaire, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû intervenir auprès des parents d'élèves pour leur rappeler de mieux tenir leurs gamins. L'école venait d'ailleurs de se terminer au grand soulagement de la fillette qui avait une peur bleue de se retrouver parmi ses camarades de classe. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'adoptaient ces enfants de son âge. Peut-être avaient-ils pendant tout ce temps senti que sa fille était différente ?

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait éduquée comme tout enfant. De plus, Amélia avait toujours été très polie et calme, elle ne cherchait pas les problèmes, elle était plutôt solitaire. Le seul ami qu'elle avait était le petit garçon vivant à quelques pâtés de maisons. Harry Potter était un petit garçon aussi solitaire que l'était sa fille et il allait, par ailleurs, dans la même école du quartier.

Ce petit garçon passait beaucoup de temps chez eux. Les Dursley étaient des individus qui l'agaçaient profondément, faignant que le petit Harry n'existait pas. Elle avait déjà eu quelques prises de tête avec Pétunia Dursley à ce sujet, elle qui en avait d'ailleurs que pour le petit garçon blond et joufflu qu'était son fils, Dudley. Dudley qui aimait particulièrement embêter sa fille. Elle s'était déjà d'ailleurs permis de réprimander ce garçon en n'ayant rien à faire que les Dursley commencent à jaser et fassent des commérages sur sa famille.

\- **Tu n'iras pas en cinquième en septembre, bébé. Tu vas aller dans une autre école. Papa va revenir avec un monsieur et il va t'expliquer. Tu es spéciale, mon ange. Tu verras, tu seras à ta place là-bas.**

 **\- Spéciale maman ?** murmura Amélia. **Papa et toi... vous ne voulez plus de moi c'est ça ?** commença à gémir l'enfant. **Je n'ai pas blessée Samy, tu ne me crois pas ?** pleura –t-elle. **Il est tombé tout seul, il y a eu du vent et... il est tombé sur l'aquarium et puis... et puis Bruce le poisson... il est mort...et... Ne m'envoie pas chez les fous !** sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. **Je ne ferai plus de bêtises, je...**

 **\- Amélia, Amélia... Calme-toi !** souffla Catherine. **Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Samy t'a embêtée en classe. Disons que c'est toi, mais pas toi en même temps. Et puis Samy a juste eu qu'un gros coup et une jolie bosse sur la tête, il n'avait pas à se moquer de toi. Pour Bruce, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir,** chuchota-t-elle, le visage collé contre sa fille. **Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, d'accord ? Ton père et moi n'avons pas l'intention de t'envoyer chez les fous...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas normale, maman** **et ils disent...** **Ils disent que je suis un monstre,** bredouilla la fillette. **J'ai tué Bruce, le poisson rouge de la classe, je le sais. C'est moi qui a poussé Samy, mais je ne sais pas co...comment !**

\- **Tu es tout ce qui a de plus normale, mon cœur, je te le promets, avec...quelques qualités supplémentaires ! Tu comprendras rapidement chérie, tout va s'éclairer. Tu as ma parole. Tu n'es certainement pas un monstre,** souffla-t-elle les yeux humidifiés par ce que l'enfant racontait. **Ce sont ces enfants, les monstres, pour dire des choses aussi ignobles.**

 **\- Emmy ?** tenta Max, âgé de cinq ans, qui avait laissé son dessin en plan en voyant sa sœur pleurer. **Pleure pas te plait,** lança-t-il. P **ourquoi tu dis qu'Emmy est spéciale maman ?** interrogea Maximilien avec une curiosité enfantine. **Samy, Duckey, ils sont méchants,** bredouilla Max ne sachant pas encore prononcé certains mots comme il faut. **Faut pas pleurer, faut faire comme les grands !** tenta-t-il en essayant de faire sourire sa sœur.

Catherine sourit doucement avant de faire de la place sur son deuxième genou afin d'y faire grimper son cadet.

\- **Tu es trop curieux, chéri,** remarqua sa mère, amusée, **mais tu as raison. Les enfants ne sont pas tous gentils et il faut prouver que vous êtes mieux qu'eux, que...vous valez mieux qu'eux.**

Maximilien sourit à pleine dent avant de faire un câlin à sa grande sœur. Catherine sourit tendrement en les voyant tous les deux. Elle sortit de cette vue adorable en regrettant de ne pas avoir l'appareil photo à portée de main la porte d'entrée venait de claquer et ils entendaient maintenant deux voix dans le corridor. Deux personnes arrivèrent rapidement dans le petit salon familial. Le premier était Marcus qui embrassa rapidement sa femme et ses enfants sur le front. La deuxième laissa simplement les enfants pantois. L'homme était habillé de manière extravagante, il était grand et mince et abordait une longue barbe argentée. Le petit Max cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises à l'instar de sa sœur.

\- **Bonjour Catherine,** commença poliment Dumbledore qui tendit la main à cette dernière, qui venait de se lever en tenant par chacune de ses mains un de ses enfants par l'épaule. **Et vous devez être Maximilien et Amélia,** sourit aimablement le vieil homme.

\- **Vous êtes le père Noël ?** hallucina Max heureux.

Marcus se retint de rire face à la question de son fils, il s'était accoudé sur le rebord de la cheminée, fixant la scène avec une grande nervosité. Amélia avait les yeux rougis et il fronça les sourcils en le remarquant. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant sa brève absence ? Il n'en demanda cependant rien devant le directeur de Poudlard et il se fit une note mentale de poser la question à la petite Schtroumpfette plus tard.

\- **Je crains que non, jeune homme,** sourit gaiement le vieil homme, amusé par la répartie de l'enfant. **Puis-je ?** demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Catherine en pointant le divan où les deux enfants venaient de s'asseoir. Cette dernière acquiesça, nerveuse à l'idée des minutes qui allaient suivre. **Comment vas-tu, Amélia ?** demanda-t-il calmement en lui tendant la main que l'enfant secoua avec méfiance.

 **Euh...bien... Qui...qui êtes-vous monsieur ?**

 **\- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore.**

Amélia jeta un œil soupçonneux à son père, puis à sa mère. Ils lui souriaient tous d'eux avec bienveillance, alors elle se retourna vers l'homme accoutré comme s'il avait revêtu une tenue spéciale pour Halloween.

\- **Professeur ?** murmura Amélia soudainement prise d'anxiété. Peut-être que sa maman lui mentait après tout, pour qu'elle se laisse faire plus facilement. **C'est comme un docteur non ?** demanda-t-elle. Tremblante, elle se retourna vers ses parents. **Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ?** bégaya-t-elle. **Papa, j'ai promis à maman de ne plus faire de bêtises. Je te promets, je ne ferai...**

\- **Hepepep ! Schtroumpfette !** **On se calme, tu vas droit dans le mur, Kiddo. Ce n'est pas ça !** rassura-t-il en se plaçant au côté de sa fille. **Tu ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, hein ?** se moqua l'homme alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de l'enfant. **N'espère même pas, tu m'auras sur le dos jusqu'à ma mort...et même plus !**

 **\- Ton papa à raison,** approuva Dumbledore qui avait tiqué à la première réaction de l'enfant, lui rappelant bien trop celle d'une autre personne lui ressemblant énormément. **Je suis le directeur d'une école appelée Poudlard. Poudlard est une école où des gens comme toi vont car ils disposent de certaines prédisposions, une école de magie. Tu es une sorcière, Amélia... et tout va bien avec toi, ne doute jamais de cela.**

Amélia cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, peu sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait soudainement une multitude de questions à poser, pourtant... ce genre de chose n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- **Je...je suis une...quoi ?**

\- **C'est pas gentil de dire qu'Emmy est une sorcière !** s'exclama Max, fâché contre le monsieur à la barbe blanche **, c'est méchant !**

Maximilien était maintenant collé contre sa sœur en jetant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, du haut de ses cinq ans, un regard noir peu convaincant au vieil homme qui souriait toujours aimablement, alors que sa mère, elle, lui lança un regard courroucé. Seul son père était de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

\- **Oh ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas les sorcières, telles que tu le penses, Maximilien. Il y en a des gentilles et des méchantes. Je suis moi-même un sorcier,** continua le mage blanc.

\- **C'est...c'est de la magie que je fais, n'est-ce pas ?** murmura brusquement Amélia.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu arrives à faire ?**

 **\- Quand je suis triste...ou en colère, il se passe des choses,** expliqua-t-elle ne voulant dévoiler certaines choses qu'elle avait perçues, **mais,** elle s'arrêta, soupçonneuse, **qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me dites la vérité ?**

La petite Amélia s'était redressée brusquement avec suspicion en ayant des difficultés à croire les dires de cet homme. Ce genre de choses ne s'avalait pas aussi facilement après tout. Dumbledore avait penché la tête sur le côté en fixant de ses yeux bleus le visage extrêmement familier de l'enfant. D'un geste lent, il sortit une longue baguette, sous le regard fébrile de la fillette et curieux du bambin à ses côtés. Marcus s'était crispé sous l'œil intrigué de sa femme.

\- **Avant que je ne te montre cela, afin de t'enlever toutes les suspicions que je lis dans tes yeux, sache que ton ami, Harry, est également un sorcier. Il a reçu une lettre de Poudlard que j'ai confiée à un vieil ami, lui demandant également de se joindre à nous. Cette lettre que je vais te donner avant que je ne parte contient ton acceptation dans l'école ainsi que la liste des fournitures à acheter.**

 **\- Harry aussi est un sorcier ?** souffla Amélia, les yeux brillants d'excitation. **Maintenant que vous le dites, monsieur, c'est plutôt logique.**

Dumbledore s'arrêta sur les yeux de la fillette. L'enfant possédait les yeux de sa _vraie_ mère, mais quelque chose de différent traînait dans son regard, quelque chose que ses parents biologiques n'avaient certainement pas _vraiment_ eu, _l'Amour._ Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour transformer une posture se retrouvant sur la cheminée en un petit ourson en peluche qu'il donna au petit Maximilien sous les exclamations de la petite famille...

 **Fin du flash-back**

\- **En fait Em's,** commença Harry l'interrompant dans ses pensées, **je crois que ton frère a déjà eu deux voire trois accidents magiques,** se souvint-il. **Rappelle-toi de la fois où l'on dînait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre le Ketchup. Ce n'était aucun de nous pourtant la bouteille a voltigé vers lui. Il râlait qu'elle soit de notre côté, on croyait que c'était l'un de nous deux, car nous n'avions que douze ans, donc ça pouvait être nous, nous ne contrôlions pas encore bien notre magie... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt logique.**

 **Oui,** intervint Marcus à la place de sa fille. **Maintenant que tu le dis Harry, il en a eu, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment perceptible puisqu'ils étaient rares, mais c'est cohérent. Nous étions tellement familiarisés à la magie accidentelle quand tu étais plus petite Amélia, que cela nous a totalement passé par-dessus la tête, tant nous étions habitués à ce genre de phénomènes. Incroyable !** souffla-t-il.

Catherine hocha vigoureusement la tête. Amélia devait avoir fait plus de magie accidentelle à elle seule que dix bambins sorciers réunis. Elle se souvenait encore de sa fille, âgée de trois ans, voulant manger des sucreries avant le repas, alors qu'elle lui répondait qu'elle attendrait d'avoir dîné. Prise d'une crise de colère, les rideaux de la fenêtre du salon avaient, dans tous les sens du terme, pris feu. Il y avait aussi cette fois, alors qu'elle devait avoir environ quatre ans, elle avait colorié un dessin pour son père alors que ce dernier travaillait dans son bureau à l'étage. La fillette courant dans les escaliers était tombée et s'était faite assez mal à l'un de ses genoux. Le temps que sa mère entende le boum significative d'une chute et qu'elle aperçoive brièvement le genou ouvert de sa fille, celui-ci commençait déjà à se cicatriser sous ses yeux médusés.

Ils avaient toujours su ce qu'était Amélia, après tout une lettre se tenait avec le bébé qu'ils avaient trouvé devant leur porte, leur annonçant par la même occasion que ses parents sorciers étaient décédés. Ils avaient même eu le droit à la visite du directeur de Poudlard, quelques semaines après son adoption... Oui, Marcus et Catherine n'avaient jamais douté qu'Amélia disposait de dons exceptionnels. Catherine se souvenait parfaitement du bébé gazouillant joyeusement s'amusant à faire tourner le mobile de son petit lit à elle seule. Elle sourit à cette pensée, oui, Amélia avait eu beaucoup d'accidents magiques.

 **\- Ce qui me fait penser,** fit mine d'être triste Catherine, **je vais me retrouver... bien seule cette année, les enfants !**

 **\- Câlin collectif les gamins, Maman est triste. Nous allons fêter non seulement les résultats de vos B.U.S.E, mais aussi l'entrée du petit bonhomme parmi les sorciers,** lança joyeusement Marcus alors que sa femme le fixait du coin de l'œil. **Je te jure, on ne fera pas de bêtises Cathy, chérie !**

Amélia avait l'impression qu'elle allait se froisser un muscle de la mâchoire tellement elle souriait. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un rêve... et quel rêve ! Pour une fois que celui-là aurait été des plus agréables, et pourtant cela était la vérité. Elle était sur un nuage, elle voulut se pincer mais s'abstint. Elle était réveillée et elle entendait les rires des membres de sa famille résonner avec puissance dans son esprit. Les moldus qui passaient devant le perron de la maison devaient sans doute se demander ce qui se passait au sein de cette dernière. Son frère allait à Poudlard par Merlin ! Quand ses amis apprendraient ça !

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les membres de sa famille dans un câlin collectif, elle s'arrêta. Brusquement un morceau de parchemin était tombé à terre ainsi que deux écussons l'un vert et argent et l'autre rouge et or qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués sous l'atmosphère incroyablement radieuse qui envahissait la petite cuisine de la maison familiale des Phelps.

Elle écarquilla des yeux avant de s'abaisser –en sentant un pincement là où elle avait été blessée- et de les ramasser. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer en reconnaissant les écussons de capitaine de Quidditch qu'elle fixait maintenant les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle déplia le morceau de parchemin avec impatience.

 _ **En espérant que la surprise t'ait plu, voici l'écusson de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Maintenant que monsieur Pucey a fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, je me suis permis de te le remettre. Après tout, je pense que tu seras la mieux placée pour gérer les conflits entre les différentes maisons. Bien à toi.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore,**_

 _ **Ps : je crois que tu as rapidement compris à qui tu devais remettre celui de Gryffondor.**_

Amélia releva la tête un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Cette matinée, elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Ce genre de moment lui faisait un bien fou et elle en arrivait même à oublier tous les problèmes qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès. Dumbledore avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, il avait décidément le don de la surprendre. C'est avec excitation qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de sa famille avant d'expliquer à Harry qu'il était promu lui aussi capitaine.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir un peu d'autorité dans cette école, elle qui n'avait pas été élue préfète -ce rôle avait été attribué à Élisabeth. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu quelques problèmes avec l'autorité mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Dumbledore n'avait surtout pas voulu lui donner ses responsabilités pour des raisons qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Amélia jubilait d'avance. Draco Malefoy n'allait certainement pas digérer la nouvelle. Après tout n'était-elle pas déjà devenue attrapeuse suppléante sous les conseils d'Adrian Pucey, qui l'avait vue s'entraîner sur son comète de l'époque ? Lui qui avait été si insistant auprès de Marcus Flint pour lui faire passer les sélections malgré son statut de née-moldue ?

Et maintenant... oui maintenant, elle était à la tête de l'équipe. Draco n'avait jamais supporté qu'en deuxième année, elle lui ait piqué son poste après l'humiliation contre le match Serpentard vs Gryffondor, où des Cognards avaient d'ailleurs été à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Flint, furibond et dégoûté, l'avait renvoyé de l'équipe. Elle se souvenait de sa fureur et il l'avait prévenue qu'au moindre faux pas, elle serait renvoyée à l'instar du garçon blond.

À cette époque, elle se taisait. Etant encore très jeune, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de gravir les échelons afin de prouver sa place dans cette maison -elle avait même eu droit à un article dans la partie insolite de la gazette du sorcier quand elle avait été admise à Serpentard en tant que née-moldue. Après tout, elle avait toujours été la sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retrouvait coincée contre la chemise blanche de son père. Car cette année beaucoup de choses allaient changer...


	6. chapitre 3 : Saint- Mangouste

Correction ma petite Ehililou

 **Adenoide :** Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions mais Marcus en sait peut-etre plus qu'il n'en dit ;) Non Max est bien le fils de Cathy et Marcus ^^

Evidemment que Dumby veut cela, voyons x)

 **Mamy 83**

Merci pour ton petit commentaire surprise, c'est un peu toi qui m'a donné envie de publier le 3 de ce côté ^^ Ahaha, tu sais, j'ai une correctrice, ça doit aussi aider. J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

 **1er août 1996, 11h00, sur la route.**

C'est la tête négligemment posée contre la vitre froide de la voiture qu'Amélia –coincée entre la sangle de sécurité- écoutait distraitement la conversation que ses deux parents partageaient à l'avant du véhicule. À vrai dire, l'adolescente se sentait incroyablement angoissée pour des raisons qu'elle ne saisissait pas... Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas à l'être ; ils se dirigeaient juste tous les trois vers la petite ville de Westerham *, là où se trouvait l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. L'adolescente suivait des yeux les multiples véhicules qui circulaient rapidement devant ses iris, la mine songeuse. Ses pensées dérivaient sur ces trois derniers jours qui avaient incontestablement été riches en émotions.

Amélia avait les paupières lourdes et elle était sûre que si elle osait fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle s'endormirait pour le reste du trajet. Cependant, pour une fois ses cauchemars n'étaient aucunement responsables de son incroyable fatigue.

Le jour précédent, ils avaient mémorablement fêté l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tout d'abord, l'adolescente avait réveillé ce dernier à l'aide d'une suggestion des plus amusantes, soumise par son paternel, qu'Amélia avait vivement approuvée. C'est avec un sourire facétieux aux lèvres qu'ils avaient donc rempli un seau d'eau froide avant de rentrer en douce dans la chambre et de déplacer silencieusement l'une des mains de l'adolescent vers l'objet. Ecroulée de rire face à la mine outrée de son ami lors de son réveil. Ce dernier avait rapidement réagi et décidé à son tour de se venger en lui courant après, alors qu'elle chantait la phrase idyllique du joyeux anniversaire à travers toute la maisonnée sous les multiples éclats de rire du reste de la famille.

Il était inutile de dire qu'ils avaient à eux quatre- Catherine étant déjà partie au travail- mis un véritable bazar suite à une bataille d'eau qui avait éclaté en plein milieu de la cuisine familiale. Autant dire qu'ils avaient tout de même pris le soin de tout nettoyer – où entre-temps l'adolescente n'avait cessé de grogner de la non-utilisation de la magie avant ses dix-sept ans- afin d'effacer toutes preuves suspectes qui pourraient mettre la mère de famille dans la confidence.

Ensuite, Harry et Amelia avaient entrepris de raconter quelques anecdotes à Maximilien, tout heureux d'en entendre plus sur sa future vie de sorcier, avant qu'Harry n'aperçoive **_Hérold et Tweety_** – deux hiboux appartenant à deux de leurs amis - rapportant de multiples lettres afin de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Amélia avait attendu de donner son cadeau en soirée alors qu'ils s'étaient tous bien préparés à sortir et sans qu'Harry ne sache qu'ils se rendaient au restaurant.

Alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison, son père avait retenu l'adolescent durant quelques minutes dans le corridor, donnant ainsi le temps à Amélia, son frère et sa mère de mettre les multiples cadeaux et le gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat préparé pour l'occasion au centre de la table de la cuisine. Harry avait ainsi récolé de nombreux présents et d'une nouvelle montre en argent qu'Amélia avait achetée grâce à son argent de poche -qu'elle avait économisé- en compagnie de sa mère en flânant dans une galerie de bijoux londonienne.

Harry, ému, s'était lancé dans de multiples remerciements avant que les parents ne décident de se retirer pour la soirée et que les trois enfants - avec le consentement des adultes- ne décident que pour terminer cette journée en beauté il n'y avait rien de tel que de faire une soirée pyjamas, tout en passant la nuit à regarder de multiples films et de manger de nombreuses sucreries jusqu'au petit matin.

\- **Incroyable les gens ne savent plus conduire de nos jours, on se demanderait s'ils n'ont pas eu leur permis dans des Kinders surprises !** **Le clignotant avant de vous garer... vous connaissez, monsieur ?**

Amélia, qui s'apprêtait d'une seconde à l'autre à s'endormir, sortit brusquement de ses pensées au moment où son père klaxonna en freinant brusquement devant la voiture d'un moldu, qui avait manifestement quelque peu oublié le Code de la route. L'adolescente aurait probablement souri à la remarque de son père si elle n'avait pas constaté qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la rue où siégeait Saint-Mangouste.

Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant un grand coup ; un semblant de nausée commençait à apparaître au creux de son estomac. Sa dernière visite dans cet hôpital lui laissait un arrière-goût en travers de la gorge, ce qui n'était pas près de partir aussi facilement qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle soupira, elle allait juste voir le docteur Stevens, pensa-t-elle –médicomage quelque peu extravagant– qui allait lui faire un dernier check- up et lui donner les résultats des derniers examens pratiqués sur sa personne.

\- **Laisse tomber Marcus** , souffla Catherine. **Il y a une place juste devant l'entrée de la bâtisse, gare-toi là** , continua-t-elle en reconnaissant l'endroit où elle avait dû venir quelques semaines plutôt, quand ils avaient appris l'admission de leur fille. **Chérie, tout va bien ?** lança soudainement Catherine en remarquant la mine blafarde de l'adolescente à travers le rétroviseur.

Amélia tourna le regard vers sa mère qui la jaugeait d'une mine perplexe pendant que Marcus se garait à quelques mètres de l'hôpital. Elle regrettait vraiment que ses parents aient décidé qu'il était préférable qu'Harry attende sagement leur retour à la maison, mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient probablement raison. C'était vraisemblablement mieux que celui qui était maintenant considéré comme l'élu du monde magique ne créée pas d'émeute. Les journalistes adoreraient déblatérer sur cette visite. De plus, Maximilien avait été plutôt ravi de pouvoir éviter leur baby-sitter attitrée depuis la plus tendre enfance, madame Figgs.

\- **Angoissée** , souffla-t-elle. **Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais les médecins de la même manière.** D **e toute façon, une fois qu'on est près d'y passer, on change facilement** **d'opinion** , elle s'arrêta. **Sans t'offenser, maman** , tenta-t-elle de taquiner.

\- **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, jeune fille** , lança Catherine qui fit mine d'être outrée. **Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu n'as pas à être angoissée, nous sommes là avec toi ... Et entre nous, la personne qui devrait être nerveuse ici c'est moi. Après tout... imagine ta moldue de mère, qui est sensée avoir un doctorat en médecine, complètement perdue au milieu de ces sorciers... qui, en fait, sont beaucoup plus efficaces avec une baguette magique et des potions, qu'avec nos bistouris et nos scanners !** termina-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

\- **Et Catherine Phelps joue les femmes incomprises !** se moqua Marcus. **Entre nous, kiddo, je crois que ta mère veut juste se la jouer... On sait tous les deux qu'elle va être très intéressée par tout ce que ce médicomage va dire concernant la médecine des sorciers** , termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Mais je suis d'accord pour une chose, no panic. Et s'il y a un problème, je suis prêt à sortir les poings, pas besoin de baguette magique pour ça.**

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous trois de la voiture, Amélia vit brièvement sa mère rouler des yeux. Amélia mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir avant de soupirer laissant ainsi échapper une veloutée de fumée blanche. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, elle était sûre que ce phénomène provenait certainement des détraqueurs qui étaient hors contrôle du ministère. Certaines villes étaient constamment ensevelies sous un épais brouillard, les spécialistes mettaient ça sur le compte d'une grosse dépression climatique. Seuls les sorciers savaient ce qui en découlait réellement.

\- **Saleté de parcomètre !** grogna son père. **25 livres sterling pour deux heures ! Ils sont sérieux ?** **Schtroumpfette ?** lança-t-il d'une voix conspiratrice tout en vérifiant les passants qui se pressaient dans la rue, **tu ne veux pas utiliser ta baguette magique là-dessus ?** fit-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Amélia ricana alors que son père récupérait le ticket de stationnement de mauvaise grâce avant de se diriger vers la BMW3 noire, achetée deux ans auparavant. Il le mit bien à l'avant de la vitre et ferma définitivement l'engin à quatre roues.

\- **Je voudrais bien t'aider, papa** , avoua Amélia amusée, **mais maman ne me laisserait pas faire !** termina-t-elle sous l'œil désabusé de cette dernière.

 **\- Certainement pas ! Premièrement tu n'es majeure dans aucun des deux mondes, et deuxièmement la magie ne signifie pas que tu dois aller au-delà de la loi et même celle moldue...** approuva Catherine. **Alors Marcus, je te prierais de ne pas mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête de notre fille ! Maintenant, soyez un peu discret. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais nous sommes entourés de passants...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle !** bougonnèrent le père et la fille en même temps **.**

Catherine roula à nouveau les yeux. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir un enfant en plus à prendre en charge. Malgré le ciel gris, de nombreux moldus profitaient de ce début de mois d'août. Amélia remarqua brièvement un arrêt où les passants se bousculaient pour avoir une place dans un bus rouge anormalement bondé ; des adolescents de l'autre côté du passage piéton, qu'ils venaient de traverser, discutaient bruyamment alors qu'un vieux couple bras en dessus dessous essayait d'avoir le dessus sur ce qu'ils avançaient. La circulation était quant à elle plutôt dense, les panaches de fumées que dégageaient les véhicules se mélangeaient à la brume qui encerclait la petite ville.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment constitué de briques rouges, qui abritait un magasin dont la pancarte de la façade indiquait _Purge et Pionce_. L'endroit avait un aspect miteux. Les vitrines présentaient quelques mannequins écaillés, les perruques de travers affublés de vêtements démodés. Sur la porte d'entrée était indiquée que le magasin était en rénovation. Alors que la famille analysait à nouveau la façade, son père s'avança vers sa fille avant de lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer. Il s'approcha enfin d'un des mannequins afin d'être suffisamment près de la vitrine pour pouvoir parler alors qu'une dame d'affaires jeta un regard suspect derrière son épaule en se demandant probablement ce qu'il fabriquait. Elle haussa rapidement les épaules avant de continuer son chemin.

\- **Hum... nous sommes ici pour le rendez-vous médical de ma fille avec le docteur Stevens** , **nous l'accompagnons !**

Le plus laid des mannequins hocha positivement la tête avant de lever un de ses doigts en plastique dans leur direction les priant d'avancer. Marcus passa le bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous trois vers la vitre et ne disparaissent sans qu'aucun moldu ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Ils eurent brièvement tous trois l'impression de recevoir en seau d'eau froide sur leur tête.

- **Je ne m'habituerais décidément jamais à tout ça !** marmonna Catherine en frissonnant. **Nous sommes un peu en avance.**

Amélia sourit en voyant sa mère toujours aussi désabusée après toute ces d'années. L'adolescente jeta rapidement un œil autour d'elle, la vitre derrière eux avait disparu laissant place à un large hall d'entrée incroyablement bondé où de nombreux sorciers et sorcières patientaient, assis sur des chaises. Alors que certains paressaient tout à fait normaux d'autres portaient d'incroyables difformités. Ainsi, la petite famille remarqua un homme affublé d'un immense cou touchant presque le plafond, une femme qui lisait tranquillement un numéro du _Top-sorcières_ \- un magazine de beauté qu'Amélia avait déjà vu dans les mains de sa meilleure amie Élisabeth – dont le visage était entièrement coloré en vert et recouvert de cloques.

\- **Charmant !** commenta Marcus à voix haute. **Rassure-moi** **ne te chope jamais de maladies typiquement sorcier et ne tente jamais d'expériences qui pourraient mal tourner Kiddo. Pour la tranquillité de ton père !**

 **\- Je vais essayer !** se moqua Amélia qui suivit le regard de ce dernier qui fixait maintenant une sorcière se trouvant à l'accueil, qui à chaque fois qu'elle éternuait crachait du feu obligeant la guérisseuse derrière le comptoir à se tenir à une distance raisonnable de cette dernière. **Je pourrais attraper la variole du dragon par exemple, c'est un virus très contagieux chez nous où encore**... ricana l'adolescente.

\- **Amélia !** fit son père, **ne te donne pas de mal pour donner des noms de maladies sorcières à ta mère, elle va vouloir en savoir plus !** grimaça son père. **Et... on sera parti pour une discussion sans fin sur la médecine...**

 **\- Au moins, si nous en savions plus sur ces maladies, les médecins comme moi pourraient savoir ce qui en découle, Marcus,** lança Catherine avec lassitude. **Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point des cas parfois étranges se présentent dans les hôpitaux moldus. D'ailleurs... des gens appelés oblitors se sont présentés il n'y a pas si longtemps pour effacer la mémoire de plusieurs de mes collègues dont le patient... le jour où cet homme avec littéralement une trompe d'éléphant en guise de nez s'est présenté à nous... D'autant plus que j'ai pratiquement dû me battre quand ils ont voulu m'effacer la mienne. Heureusement que j'ai pu justifier que je connaissais cet autre monde !**

 **\- Oubliators maman... oubliators et non oblitors,** sourit Amélia. **Ils se doivent d'intervenir. Imagine la réaction des moldus qui voient tout à coup un truc du genre, ce serait une catastrophe... Le secret magique est de mise sauf pour les familles de nés- moldus.**

 **\- Personnellement, je trouve qu'il faudrait que les sorciers se dévoilent aux moldus, après tout, que veux-tu qu'ils vous fassent ?** commenta sa mère. **On** **pourrait vivre en communauté... Nous sommes inférieurs, même si ça m'énerve de le dire ainsi, mais c'est la vérité.**

 **\- Maman !** lança Amélia, agacée. **Tu ne te souviens pas de l'histoire ? Par merlin, je n'en reviens pas ... je vais citer un cours d'histoire du professeur Binns,** marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. **Tu voudrais voir ta fille sur un bûcher ? Ou mieux, avec les nouvelles technologies moldus soit une balle dans la tête ? Tu te rends compte qu'il y a actuellement une guerre faite par deux tarés qui pensent réellement qu'il faut éradiquer les moldus de la surface de la Terre ? Tu as peut-être raison sur nos pouvoirs, mais ça n'empêcherait pas les moldus de faire la guerre et qu'il y aurait tout compte fait des victimes de notre côté si tu veux mon avis...**

Amélia s'arrêta brusquement dans sa constatation. Etait-elle en train de penser de manière implicite que les moldus pourraient être une menace ? Elle frissonna. Bien sûr que non, songea-t-elle, il y avait des bonnes et mauvaises personnes que ce soit chez les sorciers où chez les moldus. Ce n'était pas une raison pour se faire la guerre.

Ils étaient maintenant tous trois dans la file d'attende de l'accueil ...et Amélia constata que la femme qui se trouvait derrière eux – qui devait certainement être dans la trentaine d'années et qui tenait fermement une fillette par la main – s'était retournée vers ses parents.

\- **Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir,** commenta calmement la femme avec un petit sourire à leur adresse, **j'ai déjà pensée qu'il faudrait effectivement que les ministères revoient cette question essentielle. Je travaille au département des lois magiques,** expliqua-t-elle en voyant que le père haussait un sourcil interrogateur. **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Si j'ai bien compris,** elle s'arrêta sur les vêtements typiquement moldus des deux adultes, **vous êtes des parents moldus et je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je ne pense pas, comme votre fille le souligne si bien, qu'avouer le secret magique maintenant soit une très bonne idée. Vu les temps qui courent, la protection des moldus reste notre priorité pour le moment...**

Amélia jaugea la femme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré en fronçant les sourcils. Son visage lui semblait étrangement familier, vraiment trop familier. La sorcière, se sentant observée, s'attarda sur l'adolescente et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qui était l'enfant debout devant elle.

\- **Vous étiez à mon audience disciplinaire, l'année passée** , **Brittany Clarks,** constata froidement Amélia. **Vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec madame Bones sur l'abandon des charges** ... **et vous avez levé votre main pour me condamner,** souffla-t-elle. **Vous êtes membre du Magenmagot !**

\- **Amélia Phelps !** constata brusquement la sorcière en refermant la prise sur la fillette aux yeux bleus qui fixait ses parents avec curiosité, **je suppose que vous êtes ici à cause de votre dernière frasque en plein** **ministère,** constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **J'ai entendu dire qu'une mangemort avait failli vous tuer.**

\- **Quoi ?** bredouilla Marcus. **Kiddo, cette femme était à ton audience ? Vous êtes l'une des personnes qui voulaient condamner ma fille ? Et pour quels motifs, je vous prie... ? Légitime défense ? Ça c'est la meilleure !** cracha-t-il. **Vous condamneriez l'enfant que vous tenez par la main ici présente qui... je suppose, est votre fille... ? D'ailleurs, dites-moi miss Clarks, si elle avait utilisé la magie pour se défendre d'une attaque de détraqueurs, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Approuver cette calomnie ! ?**

Marcus haussa quelque peu le ton devant la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Fort heureusement la salle était à peine moins bruyante que la rue où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant ce qui couvrit la voix grave de l'homme. La fillette se cacha derrière la jambe de sa mère en voyant l'adulte s'énerver sur sa génitrice. Amélia croisa le regard meurtrier que lançait son père à la femme ; de mauvais souvenirs concernant l'audience commençaient à revenir à la surface. Elle sentit la main de sa mère glisser avec réconfort dans la sienne, la pressant avec douceur alors qu'elle constatait que cette dernière n'allait probablement pas tarder à cracher le fond de sa pensée à l'instar de son mari.

\- **Oui Papa,** souffla Amélia, **mais ce n'est rien. Laisse tomber, c'est du passé,** tenta-t-elle en voyant les poings serrés de l'adulte. **On...on va être en retard ! Ce n'est pas important...**

 **\- Pas important ?** lança froidement Catherine. **Vous vouliez condamner ma fille,** siffla-t-elle. **Je suis donc ravie de rencontrer l'un des membres ministériels,** lança-t-elle avec ironie. **C'est d'ailleurs admirablement déroutant la façon dont vous avez changé de comportement quand vous avez remarqué qui était Amélia, comme si vous aviez un problème personnel à régler avec elle.**

 **\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Il me semble que Cornelius Fudge a de toute manière abandonné les charges quoi que j'aie décidé vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter et de votre fille. Le consensus des membres l'a tout de même emporté en faveur de votre enfant, elle pourra toujours très bien remercier Albus Dumbledore de les avoir sortis de ce pétrin.** **Et pour répondre à votre question monsieur Phelps, ma fille pourra utiliser sa baguette en cas de véritable urgence. Il me semble que cette histoire était une excuse toute préparée pour justifier l'utilisation de la magie devant le cousin d'Harry Potter... Des détraqueurs sur Surrey ...vraiment ? !**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une excuse !** s'enflamma Amélia. **Ils étaient là... et ils étaient trois. Madame Figgs était présente par merlin ! Et vous le savez très bien. Je dois vous rappeler qui se trouvait au ministère il n'y a pas moins de quelques semaines ? Ces détraqueurs n'étaient déjà plus sous le contrôle du ministère !**

 **\- Vous insinuez qu'ils mentaient sans aucune preuve,** siffla Marcus. **C'est sûr que vous n'étiez pas là quand ils ont ramené Dudley Dursley dans notre salon avant de le ramener chez ses parents, moi j'y étais et je peux vous dire que...**

\- **Et...** coupa-t-elle, ironique, en coupant la parole au père de famille. **Qui était au ministère miss Phelps** ? se moqua-t-elle.

L'adolescente commençait de nouveau à sentir cette sensation de brûlure qui traversait ses veines quand elle se mettait en colère. Sa mère sentit ses doigts se faire broyer par la poigne qu'exerçait maintenant l'enfant. Brittany Clarks ricana brièvement après avoir entendu les derniers mots de la jeune serpentarde alors que la fillette n'osait toujours pas intervenir dans la conversation houleuse qui se déroulait devant elle.

\- **Oh...je ne sais pas, peut-être,** fit mine de réfléchir l'adolescente, **peut-être que Lady et Lo...**

 **\- Ça suffit chérie !** Intervint Catherine. **C'est à notre tour. Marcus on y va, il n'y a pas besoin de discuter avec cette femme plus longtemps. D'autant plus que la dame à l'accueil semble perdre patience à nous attendre. Au déplaisir de vous revoir, miss Clarks !**

Catherine tira sa fille par le bras tout en poussant de son autre main libre son époux qui se retenait vivement d'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles la femme. Derrière eux, la petite fille tirait la manche de sa mère en lui demandant pourquoi elle s'était énervée et lui demandait de quoi Amélia parlait. Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse, Catherine poussa père et fille vers l'avant du comptoir évitant ainsi que les nerfs de son aînée ne décident à nouveau de lui jouer des tours.

La guérisseuse - une dame du troisième âge- tapait des doigts sur le comptoir quand ils arrivèrent devant elle. L'enfant respirait bruyamment sous le regard inquiet de ses parents. Amélia décida de se concentrer sur autre chose, elle en accumulait trop à l'intérieur d'elle. L'adolescente remercia intérieurement sa mère pour avoir coupé court à cette conversation, elle n'avait pas envie de faire une scène devant tous ces sorciers.

\- **Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Stevens pour onze heures trente**... commença Catherine

\- **Service des pathologies et des sortilèges quatrième étage. Je suppose que c'est pour votre fille, approchez miss... ?**

\- **Amélia Phelps,** marmonna-t-elle en tendant sa main alors que la sorcière pointait sa baguette sur son index en murmurant une incantation qui réchauffa la main de l'enfant pour ensuite la pointer vers un morceau de parchemin se retrouvant enseveli dans divers documents importants.

\- **Hum... faisait partie des gamins au ministère avec Harry Potter, hein. Ils ne t'ont pas loupé à ce que je vois...**

\- **Oui c'est ça,** grogna, Amélia. **J'aurais préféré m'en passer !**

\- **Tu peux y aller !** lança-t-elle avec un sourire complaisant. **On m'a parlé de toi, tu n'es pas une patiente très docile... Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois.**

\- **Rester clouée pendant deux semaines dans un lit d'hôpital n'était pas vraiment dans mes objectifs de l'été, madame,** répondit Amélia avec une pointe d'ironie. **Je ferais comme je peux, les ennuis du style semblent venir à moi comme des veracrasses enragés !**

\- **Elle fera tout pour ne plus se retrouver dans cet état !** insista Catherine en roulant des yeux. **Nous allons vous laissez continuer votre travail, docteur euh ... ou je ne sais pas trop comment vous nommer par rapport à votre titre,** bafouilla la mère de famille, gênée en voyant la sorcière froncer les sourcils. **Bonne journée.**

\- **Docteur, hein ? Ça sonne bien,** sourit doucement la sorcière. **Je suppose que c'est comme cela que se nomment nos compères de votre côté. Bonne journée à vous aussi, Monsieur, Madame Phelps.**

Le père et la fille, qui lançaient tous deux quelques regards noirs par-dessus leurs épaules durant le temps où Catherine conversait, n'écoutèrent pas la fin de la conversation et suivirent la mère de famille à travers les couloirs de Saint-Mangouste. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur chemin, Clarks et son enfant passèrent devant eux pour se rendre à leur tour à l'accueil et Amélia remarqua pour la première fois un détail étrange qui se trouvait sur la cape de la sorcière. En effet, un badge y était brodé discrètement où deux baguettes entrelacées entouraient et englobaient le chiffre 5. En sentant à nouveau le regard de l'adolescente sur sa personne, la femme murmura de nouveau une dernière phrase à voix basse alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à pas rapide du hall d'entrée.

\- **Je serais vous, Amélia, je ferais attention à vos arrières**... marmonna-t-elle suavement, **surtout maintenant que la section est pratiquement sûre de votre véritable identité...**

 **\- De quoi tu parles maman ?** demanda d'une voix fluette l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main.

\- **Rien d'important Clarisse, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de cette famille et plus particulièrement de leur soi-disant fille. Cette enfant est une source de danger maintenant allons faire tes vaccins...**

 **1er Août 1996, 11h 31, salle d'attente, Saint-Mangouste**

Amélia qui était maintenant assise dans la salle d'attente suivit du regard les multiples sorciers et sorcières vêtus de robes vertes qui arpentaient les couloirs de l'hôpital, les nerfs quelque peu à vif d'avoir rencontré un membre du Magenmagot qui avait voulu la rabaisser sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses justifications.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce groupe de personnes qui ne collait pas avec le reste des cols rouges du Magenmagot. Ces membres particuliers dispersés dans la salle étaient vêtus tout de bleu et avaient particulièrement aimé l'enfoncer à la moindre de ses paroles comme si aucunes excuses n'auraient pu justifier ses actes.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle remarqua brièvement sa mère debout devant elle à quelques mètres d'eux conversant avec un des multiples cadres présents tout au long du couloir du quatrième étage avec animosité sous le regard quelque peu amusé de son père. Sa mère devait probablement faire étalage de ses connaissances de la médecine moldue.

\- **Je t'avais dit que ta mère ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en apprendre un peu plus sur tout ça. Tu aurais vu le jour où elle a mis le pied ici, je voyais littéralement un gosse devant ses paquets de Noël,** sourit son père en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- **C'est maman,** souffla Amélia, amusée, **elle adore ce qu'elle fait** **et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle veuille en apprendre plus, qui ne le voudrait pas ?**

 **\- Ne te tracasse pas, tu sais... le jour où elle a su que tu te trouvais ici, elle aurait tous pu les charcuter à coup de bistouri si elle avait eu son matériel à portée de main tellement elle était furax ... et elle l'a été encore plus en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir tout de suite !** se souvint gravement son père.

\- **Tu ne voudrais pas en savoir plus sur la façon dont travaillent les avocats au Magenmagot ?** demanda-t-elle intéressée.

\- **Pas depuis l'année passée, Schtroumpfette !** Il s'arrêta en grimaçant, **surtout quand je vois les énergumènes qui ont voulu te nuire,** grimaça-t-il en songeant à Brittany Clarks.

 **\- Tu aurais voulu assurer ma défense papa, je sais. Tu me l'as répété une centaine de fois, mais tu ne pouvais pas ; et puis... Dumbledore est intervenu au moment opportun donc... même si ça m'agace de le dire, il m'a bien sauvée la mise.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre Albus Dumbledore, Kiddo ?** fit sérieusement Marcus. **Cet homme m'a toujours semblé se soucier de toi... nous savons que...** il s'arrêta en fixant un homme disposant d'un chapeau melon qui venait de rejoindre le cadre où se trouvait la guérisseuse avec qui Catherine discutait avec vivacité, **qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas... et cela m'attriste énormément ...** **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous expliquer comment as-tu appris ton adoption... ? De quoi as-tu peur ?**

L'enfant ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père entame à nouveau cette conversation autour de plusieurs sorciers qui attendaient patiemment leur rendez-vous médical. Elle se crispa intérieurement, alors que la profonde tristesse qu'elle éprouvait vis-à-vis de cette adoption resurgissait en elle telle la sensation du sortilège qu'elle avait reçu il y avait quelques semaines. D'ailleurs drôle de coïncidence, sa blessure se manifesta par des fourmillements à l'instant où cette pensée traversa son esprit.

\- **Tu ne comprendrais pas...** murmura Amélia.

\- **Essaie toujours, Kiddo,** tenta son père. **De quoi as-tu peur ? De la réaction de ta mère... ? La mienne ? C'est à nous de nous excuser de ne t'avoir rien dit, nous n'aurions jamais dû attendre et...**

\- **Non je... non... Papa ce n'est pas de votre faute, surtout pas. Mais vous ne comprendriez pas...**

 **\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu sais que nous t'aimons, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand tu es en colère et que tu es probablement prête à faire exploser toute la maison, et ta famille avec,** ajouta-t-il en la taquinant. **Je ne te force pas, mais j'espère que tu viendras vers ta mère ou moi-même quand tu te sentiras prête.**

\- **Je sais** , **je vous aime aussi,** souffla-t-elle en n'ayant aucune envie de rire à la tentative de blague de l'adulte.

Amélia se fit une horrible constatation, s'ils savaient pour sa filiation, ils ne la regarderaient probablement plus avec ce regard rempli de tendresse qu'ils lui réservaient tous deux. Il y avait de toute manière plusieurs choses qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, elle ne saisissait pas comment une chose pareille avait pu lui arriver. Avait-elle autant de poisse que cela ? Comment les deux mages noirs avaient de toute manière pu engendrer un enfant ? Ils devaient être âgés à ce jour... et surtout pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi était-elle reliée à cette prophétie ? Pourquoi avait-elle été mise au monde ? Pour le pouvoir. Enfin, c'est ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit le jour où il était venu lui rendre visite et où elle avait cru bon de mettre l'entièreté de la chambre de Saint-mangouste qu'elle occupait sens dessus dessous pour déverser sa colère. Comment une telle chose était tout simplement possible ? Parfois, elle espérait simplement se réveiller dans son dortoir et constater que cette journée-là ne s'était simplement pas encore déroulée, que cela était tout simplement un horrible cauchemar provenant de son imagination.

\- **Amélia ?** lança soudainement une voix.

L'adolescente se redressa à l'instar de son père en entendant héler son prénom. Elle reconnut rapidement l'individu par son intonation timide et craintive qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Le garçon avait un visage joufflu et des cheveux châtain coupés court ; d'un bras, il tenait une femme au visage ovale et aux cheveux courts et blancs vêtue d'un peignoir lilas. L'adolescente déglutit de plus belle, car Neville Londubat s'approchait d'eux en se frayant un passage entre les médicomages et patients... et ce en compagnie de sa mère.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de sa grand-mère -femme quelque peu dure avec son petit-fils- le jour où ils étaient tous venus rendre visite à Arthur Weasley, attaqué par le célèbre serpent de Voldemort. Ce fut avec surprise et le tact habituel de Ronald qu'ils avaient découvert ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et ce que, encore une fois, Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait de sa baguette magique.

\- **Bonjour Neville,** murmura d'une voix faible Amélia. **Tu...tu passes de bonnes vacances ?**

\- **Ça va,** bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. **Je suis venu voir mes parents, tu es là pour...**

 **\- Oui à cause de ça,** anticipa Amélia comprenant que parler de Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée. **Tu es avec ta grand-mère ?** demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- **Oui,** grogna-t-il. **Elle est restée avec mon père dans la chambre, j'en profite pour faire marcher maman dans les couloirs !**

 **\- Tu as besoin de prendre l'air,** comprit l'adolescente. **Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, Neville. Elle ne fait que de te rabaisser alors que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir comme petit-fils.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça,** bougonna-t-il, **au contraire, depuis l'escapade du ministère, elle ne cesse de dire que je suis le digne fils de mon père ! Elle,** il s'arrêta rouge pivoine, **elle...**

\- **Te colle ? Te dicte ta conduite ? J'avais cru remarquer qu'elle était légèrement possessive, au vu de ma dernière rencontre avec elle !**

Amélia se remémora brièvement d'Augusta Londubat, de son grand sac rouge et de ses vêtements extravagants, de la façon déroutante dont elle avait traité Neville quand sa mère lui avait donné un morceau de papier de Chewing-gum, alors qu'elle lui ordonnait de le jeter à la poubelle. Ils avaient brièvement remarqué qu'il l'avait glissé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle était attristée pour Neville, il ne méritait pas un tel sort et encore une fois Bellatrix Lestrange était responsable de ces actes. Elle crispa les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à de mauvaises choses, car ses émotions lui jouaient de plus en plus souvent des tours. Une horrible pensée traversa brièvement son esprit. Qui lui donnait les ordres ? Amélia déglutit. Ses...ses quoi au juste... géniteurs le faisaient ? N'est-ce pas ? Voilà qu'elle allait se sentir responsable pour des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faites.

\- **Tu ne me présentes pas, Kiddo ?** lança Marcus qui avait écouté attentivement la conversation sans intervenir. **Marcus Phelps... le papa du petit monstre juste à mes côtés qui semble... incroyablement pensive d'ailleurs** ! lança-t-il en tendant la main au jeune garçon.

\- **Enchanté Monsieur,** fit le jeune garçon en serrant la main que lui présentait l'adulte. **Je suis Neville Londubat.**

 **\- Il m'aide pour les travaux en botanique, il est vraiment très doué dans ce domaine** ! commenta Amélia. **Une fois mon bras a touché une plante vénéneuse et il a tout de suite su quoi faire.**

 **\- Ah oui... LE Neville.** **Ravi d'enfin rencontrer celui qui aide ma fille avec ses devoirs de plantes !** comprit l'adulte. **Et toi... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne veux plus te voir dans les urgences de cet hôpital** ! se lamenta le père de famille.

\- **Papa, ça s'appelle des cours de Botanique !** corrigea à nouveau sa fille.

L'enfant vit le visage ovale du jeune gryffondor - si semblable à celui de sa mère- s'empourprer violemment. Le jeune garçon semblait beaucoup moins bavard qu'habituellement songea l'adolescente. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de cette dernière. Amélia fronça les sourcils alors que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet ; il était au ministère avec elle quelques mois plus tôt et il avait tout entendu de la prophétie.

Soudainement, elle eut envie de se trouver bien loin d'ici. Elle avait déjà été étonnée qu'il ait osé venir lui adresser la parole, mais ce dernier n'avait pas pipé un mot à ce sujet. Etait-ce une politesse de sa part ? En tout cas, elle le remerciait intérieurement de ne rien dire à propos de cela. Premièrement, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal et secondement, elle n'avait aucunement envie de rajouter des ennuis supplémentaires à son actif.

\- **Tu es pressé de retourner à Poudlard ?** demanda d'une voix blanche l'adolescente après ses constatations.

\- **Assez,** avoua Neville, mal à l'aise. **Tu penses qu'on pourrait remettre debout l'AD ? Ça pourrait nous aider, tu sais pour la suite** ... murmura-t-il

 **\- L'AD, ce n'est pas les cours que tu t'amusais à faire en douce d'une certaine Dolores Ombrage,** interrompit Marcus, désespéré. **Hors de question de défier le règlement comme ça, Amélia,** prévint-il. **Même si j'adore quand tu fais des blagues, ça... ça ne rentre pas dans ces fonctions ! Ne dis surtout pas à ta mère que j'approuve tes blagues !** continua-t-il rapidement en voyant sa fille esquisser un petit sourire.

\- **Tu as ta réponse, Neville,** fit Amélia en roulant des yeux. **Et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas si cela serait vraiment une bonne idée.**

\- **Tu aimais donner ces cours... Monsieur Phelps, votre fille était un bon professeur !** constata le jeune garçon.

\- **Je ne doute pas de ses capacités à donner des cours en douce à des élèves, jeune homme ! Je ne veux juste plus qu'elle s'attire des ennuis, je pense qu'elle en a assez fait... pour les dix prochaines années d'ailleurs !** fit-il dramatiquement.

L'adolescente se rappelait parfaitement de l'idée saugrenue qui était venue à l'esprit de son amie Hermione, l'année précédente, suite aux mésaventures avec leur précédent professeur Dolores Ombrage -une femme qui aimait anormalement le rose et qui se trouvait sous les ordres du ministère afin de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école. Elle ne savait plus trop comment elle s'était retrouvée à apprendre des sortilèges dans la salle sur demande à des étudiants provenant de toute les années confondues, mais ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'elle avait failli étrangler cette dernière quand elle avait décidé qu'Harry et elle-même étaient certainement les plus aptes à dispenser ces cours. Les deux voire trois élèves prévus initialement s'étant rapidement transformés en deux salles de classe à son grand désarroi. Cependant -elle ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute-, elle avait vraiment apprécié cette activité extra-scolaire, car cela lui avait permis de se défouler et d'extérioriser son trop-plein de magie.

\- **Tu sais quoi... on verra quand on sera à Poudlard !** conclut-elle, amusée, sous le regard exaspéré de son paternel.

Amélia s'attarda sur la mère de Neville qui chantonnait à voix basse des paroles incompréhensibles sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les yeux dans le vague. Elle tira sur la manche du pull de Neville en ayant probablement marre de rester sur place à ne pas bouger. L'adolescente se fit la réflexion que Neville ressemblait énormément à cette dernière. Derrière Neville -Amélia fronça les sourcils à nouveau- sa mère était maintenant entourée de véritables médicomages bien vivant et... ils discutaient tous avec entrain.

\- **Sérieusement !** souffla Amélia en roulant des yeux en entendant des mots tels que « opération pulmonaire », « recoudre » ou « dialyse et transfusion de sang ». **Maman est vraiment en train d'enrouler tous ces guérisseurs autour de son petit doigt ?**

- **C'est ta mère la dame avec les cheveux auburn ?** lança Neville en constatant l'attroupement de médicomages autour de la moldue.

- **Il paraîtrait !** lança, mortifiée, l'adolescente. **Papa, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait légèrement intervenir là ?**

 **\- Laisse ta mère se fatiguer ma grande,** ricana Marcus. **Au moins, elle sera tellement excitée par tout ce qu'elle aura appris que tu pourras faire toutes les bêtises possibles qu'elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte** **!**

 **\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça,** remarqua Amélia. **Quoi qu'elle détecte mes conneries sur 150 km à la ronde alors j'ai des doutes... !**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser... Maman ne semble plus vouloir tenir en place,** constata Neville, désolé. **On se revoit à Poudlard alors ?**

 **\- Bien entendu**! approuva Amélia. **Et... euh je peux toujours compter sur toi pour te mettre avec moi pour les travaux de groupe en botanique ?**

 **\- Ou...oui,** fit calmement Neville. **Si tu m'aides toujours en sortilèges ?**

La jeune fille ricana, amusée. Neville commençait vraiment à avoir de la réplique. Cela changeait du petit garçon ultra craintif qu'elle avait appris à connaitre en première année. Elle hocha la tête et Alice Londubat tira de nouveau la manche de son fils. Neville était certainement le plus courageux des Gryffondors qu'elle avait rencontrés. Beaucoup ne lui justifiait pas sa place dans cette maison, mais... Amélia, elle, avait la réponse juste devant ses yeux ; car si quelqu'un plus que quiconque méritait sa place chez les griffons, c'était bien lui.

\- **À Poudlard alors,** convint-il. **Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous !**

Elle le regarda presser gentiment la main de sa génitrice qui ne demandait qu'une chose ne plus rester sur place. Il sourit à Amélia avant de commencer à avancer à petits pas dans le couloir. L'adolescente les suivit du regard durant quelques instants et sourit doucement quand elle entendit le gryffondor donner de multiples encouragements à sa mère.

\- **C'est un gentil garçon,** approuva soudainement Marcus. **C'est donc lui le garçon dont les parents ont été torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison ?** dit-il à voix basse.

\- **Hum** **oui,** fit Amélia en sortant de ses pensées. **Durant la Première Guerre, Franck et Alice Londubat n'ont jamais dit aucunes informations aux mangemorts... Ils sont un exemple à suivre. Vraiment... et par la même occasion, c'est la même personne qui a tué le parrain d'Harry et... qui m'a grièvement blessée, en plus de tous les meurtres dont je ne connais pas l'existence...**

 **\- Je te jure que si je me retrouve face à cette femme...** grogna-t-il, **c'est avec une hache que je l'embrocherais !**

\- **Pas que je doute de toi, papa,** fit calmement l'adolescente avec un petit sourire triste, **mais tu ne ferais probablement pas le poids face à de tels sorciers.**

 **\- Tu veux parier ?** fit-il de mauvaise foi.

\- **Amélia ?** intervint une voix avec un fort accent écossais. **J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, tu peux rentrer !** La voix s'arrêta. **Ah, tu es avec ton père à ce que je vois. Ça tombe... très bien, il y a plusieurs éléments étranges concernant tes résultats qu'il va falloir éclaircir... Totalement étranges vraiment... d'où mon retard d'ailleurs !**

\- **On est avec la mère aussi,** lança Marcus avec ironie, **mais elle est légèrement occupée avec certains de vos confrères !** Il s'arrêta brusquement. **Quels éléments étranges, docteur ?** s'inquiéta l'adulte.

Amélia regarda brusquement le sorcier qui venait d'arriver, chargé de parchemins. Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet à l'aide de sa jambe -comme tous les autres médecins, il portait un uniforme vert où le badge de Saint-Mangouste scintillait fièrement collé contre son torse : une baguette et un os qui s'entrecroisaient. L'adolescente entrevit la moitié du visage soucieux qu'arborait le guérisseur par-dessus la masse de documents... et quelque chose au creux de son estomac lui donna l'horrible sensation que cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Au-dessus de lui, se mouvaient d'autres documents, dont des notes de services qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements... La jeune fille se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi le sorcier ne faisait tout simplement pas léviter ce qu'il tenait aussi entre ses bras.

\- **Entrez !** répéta-t-il, pressé, en guise de réponse.

Elle vit brièvement son père rejoindre sa mère. En remarquant que le docteur Stevens était arrivé, cette dernière s'excusa au auprès de ses confrères sorciers avant de la rejoindre à pas vifs... Alors qu'elle entendait sa mère parler de la maladie de l'éclabouille dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence, elle se tut rapidement quand Marcus annonça qu'il y avait apparemment des choses dont il fallait discuter au sujet de leur fille.

\- **Comment ça ?** balança Catherine en accélérant le pas -passant ainsi rapidement devant son mari. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre fille ?**

Amélia pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche ankylosée, quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit lui susurrait que cela n'avait probablement rien à voir avec sa blessure..

 **Votre Avis ?**

· J'ai décidé que l'hôpital ne se trouvait pas à Londres. Juste comme ça x)


End file.
